Heart and Soul
by Sherry09
Summary: 25 year old Uchiha Sasuke is diagnosed with heart disease and the only thing that make his heart stable is to refrain it from being hurt. Because of people pitying him , he started to distant himself resorting to drugs and vices. His father hired an agent during school days to look after him with the name Yamanaka Ino who has befriended him because of money. Read and Enjoy :)
1. Flashback

A/N: AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HEART AND SOUL HAD BEEN DELETED BECAUSE OF MY COUSIN! GOMEN! :(

I'll update it again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto :)

_Eighteen years ago..._

_Sasuke's POV:_

_"dad?"_

_I woke up and found myself lying on a hard metal bed. I was draped in a green gown , I had a shower cap on my head._

_"dad?"_

_I tried to open my eyes but I feel sedated. A sea of people surrounded me , wearing lab gowns , holding sharp objects. I felt adrenaline rushing over and started panicking._

_"dad?"_

_I winced as a person tried to pin me on the bed._

_"Where's my dad?" I asked , trying to sit up. I heard a person muttering some sedatives. What are they doing to me?_

_"you'll be fine boy , your father is waiting outside. I'm Doctor Tsunade." The person wearing circular sunglasses winked at me and pointed at the man standing outside the room. He was looking at us through the glass door._

_"dad , you said we were going to the amusement park!" I tried to shout but my voice felt weak and rough. My father remained looking at me but he seemed so busy answering some calls. Business again._

_He lied to me. He never meant going to the amusement park. He meant going to the hospital._

_"don't put that to me!" I told the nurse who was about to put me some mask._

_"boy , we have a lot of thing to do , just cooperate." Doctor Tsunade said gently._

_I shook my head and looked at my dad again._

_"dad , please stop them." I said through the glass. "dad , please I don't want any surgery again."_

_People here don't know how painful it is to undergo a knife every time they see something wrong with my heart._

_Father noticed me shouting at him and motioned me to slow down._

_"dad , please!" I shouted at the top of my lungs._

_"Sasuke , slow down."_

_Slow down?! They want me to slow down? They are going to put some freaking knife on my chest again and they asked me to calm down?! I broke free from the mask , hopped out of the bed and went through the glass._

_"dad!" I pounded my fist through the glass door but dad only shook his head._

_"dad!"_

_"sasuke , please stay." doctor Tsunade grabbed my shoulder but I shrugged her off._

_"dad!"_

_"dad , please!" tears started rolling on my cheeks._

_Before I began hitting the glass again , I got sedated._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Guys , I'm sorry that the story got deleted it was my cousin's fault. Damn it! Now I have to fill up 4 chapters again. Don't worry guys , I'll try to update it as soon as possible. My cousin wanted to delete the story because she said Sasuke and Ino are not a good pairings :(

Well , this is the reason why it's called fiction right? Because we only use our imaginations. My cousin is a freaking bitch I swear. And if she gets back home today , I'll give her a full blown-smack-upside-down on her fucking head , believe it! To those who hasn't read this yet , hello :)

Sorry for the wrong grammars and all , still studying English. On Hiatus :D

Main Pairings: Sasu/Ino , Naru/Tema , Mina/Kushi , Neji/Ten and other more. Just wait for more chapters and you'll know who are the other pairings in the story. Their ages here were all the same. Above 20 but less than 26. Got it? Thank you! Other characters might be too much OOC but I don't care. It's time for a change ne?

READ AND REVIEW GUYS! :)


	2. First Meeting

Chapter 2:

Disclaimer: Yo! I don't own Naruto :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Konoha Hospital 11:25 pm**

"I advise you to take another set of these drugs and we will see the progress."

Sasuke tapped his hand on the table and smirked. Another set of drugs. What does the doctor think of him, some sort of guinea pig who can be tested anytime? If medicines are all flavored like fruits, he wouldn't have trouble drinking or swallowing them all. But to no help, not any drug of him tasted pleasant.

"So you mean that when these drugs fail, I'll take another one?" Sasuke asked. When the doctor nodded, he rolled his eyes. _Darn_, he thought. if only his father would realize that not any of the medicines provide any help. More than 20 years of undergoing multiple drug treatments with no possible cure had already saturated his hopes.

"I am sorry but were trying our best to discover medicines that can possibly cure you." Doctor Tsuande blurted out upon seeing Sasuke gritting his teeth. The medical practitioner couldn't help but to pity the kid. He is only twenty five years old after all, so young and yet full of limitations. If only the heart disease isn't genetic, Uchiha Sasuke wouldn't have the possibility of contacting it.

Sasuke slumped on his seat and stared at a doctor like a predator waiting for his prey.

"I'll drink this but make sure this will work or I'll get another doctor." He dared while messing up his hair.

Doctor Tsunade nodded and smiled. She knew that her patient wouldn't hire someone else because she is definitely the most sought cardiosurgeon in Konoha.

"like I said, I'm doing everything I can to at least uplift the pain a little bit."

"I'd die anyways, why prolong the suffering?" Sasuke asked while staring at the ceiling. His mother contacted the same sickness too and she only lived for a few years after his younger sister was born. The rare disease surely produced a very short life span.

Doctor Tsunade sighed.

"Your father wants every treatment on you so you'd live." she explained, disappointed at how her patient looked upon the vitalities of living.

"He's just wasting a lot of his money." Sasuke rolled his eyes as his doctor extracted a blood from his vein.

"have you had a relationship before mister Uchiha?" doctor Tsunade asked, changing the topic.

"What are you talking about?"

"It seemed that you really don't value your existence, I presumed that when someone is at least important to your life right now, you would want to live." doctor Tsunade said.

Sasuke laughed sarcastically.

"You're not my psychiatrist, you shouldn't be asking about my personal life." he said, covering the injected area with a cotton.

Doctor Tsunade shrugged and went to place the extracted blood to a tube.

"I guess I'm not." He smiled. The boy sure had a lot of negativities.

Sasuke looked at his watch.

"I gotta go." He said standing up. He will be seeing his friends today in a local club and he wouldn't want to miss a birthday party.

"I'm not yet done." Doctor Tsunade injected a medicine to Sasuke's anti cubital vein which made him wince in pain.

"ouch, can't you be more gentle?!"

"the medicine is concentrated so even if I have light hands your roots will still experience pain." Doctor Tsunade chuckled. She was definitely amused at her patient's overwhelming rudeness.

"there, you can now go, I'll just contact your father."

"bye then." Sasuke bowed and made his exit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_nee-chan_, can I please go?"

Tenten Yamanaka was all in her knees begging her elder sister, Ino Yamanaka to allow her attend a friend's birthday party. Her sister on the other hand didn't like the idea at all. Tenten had been begging her for a while now, not to include preparing all the food and cleaning the house just as so she would be allowed.

"I told you its dangerous to go outside." Ino wiped the mess off their mini kitchen sink. Her brother Shikamaru made a real mess upon making kimchi paste.

"but _nee-chan_ Neji's there!"

"I never even allowed you to have a rich boyfriend!" Ino gasped. She didn't like the idea of Tenten befriending the upper class because of how much they look down on the poor.

"_nee-chan_, Neji is different!"Tenten rolled her eyes. "please please _nee-chan_, just this one night?"

"No." Ino ignored her sister and proceeded sweeping the floor.

"_nee-chan_."

Ino looked at her sister, noticing how desperate she really wanted to go.

"is it really important to you?"

"of course _nee-chan_, it's the friend of my boyfriend's party." Tenten said as she slumped herself at the kitchen sink. She looked at Ino taking her time to sweep off the scattered vegetables that Shikamaru made on the floor.

"Oh god."

Ino placed her hands on her hips and stared at the ceiling. Ever since she and her siblings started to live on their own, she had always been the breadwinner. She almost forgot how to enjoy her social life because of getting odd jobs just so she and her siblings could afford to go to school. with the help of her elder brother Shikamaru of course, somehow they made a way how to survive the mess.

Now Tenten, her baby sister, is asking her to have a social life of her own. Would she allow such stuff to happen?

"I really don't know what to say." Ino said as she continued sweeping the floor. She hauled her bangs off her forehead to see a better view of her surroundings.

"_nee-chan_, I'll go with Shikamaru _nii-san_ if you want!" Tenten said, pouting.

_Shikamaru in a party? That will be ridiculous_, Ino thought.

"fine, you can go there without him, besides I need him to clean some stuff around here." Ino said lazily. She had no options but to give way for her sister.

"Yatta!" Tenten jumped and gave Ino a hug. "I promise I'll behave."

"You better will." Ino smiled. "Alright, go ahead, you'll miss the fun."

Ino watched as Tenten kissed her goodbye and exited their apartment.

"looks like its you and me again." Ino talked to her broom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke slumped lazily on his chair, looking at how his friends enjoy the birthday celebration at a local night club in Konoha. Surroundings were all familiar and distinct to him; bright lights, scattered beers, cigarette holders, girls everywhere. It had been a routine for him to enjoy the moment. It had been routine for him to talk to new girls he took interest, and the night will be full of mysteries for the two, only that Sasuke will left the girl the following morning while the latter will use all her strength just to force him not to leave.

He drank his beer and sighed. If not only for Temari, he wouldn't attend even his friend's birthday party. He was found collapsed the previous day because he had two packs of cigarettes smoked, and it was all because of his growing annoyance to his father, who he believed was not doing his role for the family. His father would always be absent when they have occasions and this factor of his life made him feel irritated. Now Sasuke because of his annoyance would attract himself to vices, just as so he would forget. Unfortunately, it caused him more harm.

Temari, his sister, was busy enjoying herself with Naruto, her boyfriend. Sasuke still couldn't believe how Naruto had managed to snag away his sister. They all know how Sasuke could be so scary around school. He was not a class bully, but his overflowing sarcasm and intelligence had made him the most avoided person in the area. He really couldn't believe how Naruto bravely courted his sister. Maybe because they were friends since kindergarten.

Sasuke watched as Neji Hyuuga, his college friend and classmate gently escorted a girl towards their table. Sasuke looked at the girl. She was really beautiful. Tall, white and creamy skin, with smiling brown eyes, Neji definitely made a right choice.

"Guys, this is Tenten, my girl." Neji beamed as he placed his arms around Tiffany. Tenten smiled but hurriedly looked down because of shyness.

"Cute girl." Naruto blurted. Sasuke smirked. Even with Temari around, Naruto had managed to say a praise. He was definitely brave, Temari is really a possessive girlfriend.

Neji assisted Tenten to her seat and went to the counter to order more drinks.

"Wow, really a gentleman." Temari said when Neji was out of view. she looked at Tenten from head to foot and smiled. Nice cheap clothes.

"where'd you buy that?" Sasuke's sister asked.

Tenten stared at Temari and noticed that she was referring to her.

"i—my sister bought it for me." She said, smiling. Ino really made the right choice for the clothing, she has a good taste.

"Hmm." Temari looked at her again. she looked at her other friends and winked.

"Looks cheap." She whispered.

Tenten noticed how all the people around Temari suddenly submerged themselves into a fit of giggles.

"Excuse me?" she asked, obvious of how they are treating her differently.

"What? Did you hear something?" Temari said innocently.

"I think you mouthed that my sister's choice was cheap." Tenten said.

"I wouldn't disagree on that." Temari said in such air that Tenten felt the hairs of her skin rising.

"if I were you I wouldn't talk about that to my sister." Tenten warned her.

Temari drank some beer and laughed.

"Guys, look." She motioned. Even Sasuke noticed the commotion and went to lend his ears for listening. "this girl over here said that I shouldn't talk about her sister's cheap clothing."

"Hey_!_" Tenten stood up and briskly paced toward's Temari's area. "you've messed with the wrong girl!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ino's POV:**

_Tch_, how could Tenten forget her cellphone? I wouldn't know how to contact her in that case. Should I go to the night club? Maybe she would not agree on me bringing her phone. I was told that it was an elite night club, and having me there would really be a ridiculous idea. Good thing she wore the dress I bought for her. it made her look more elegant. I really took the risk of taking some night shift at the local supermarket just to buy her those clothes for her birthday. She was really dying for that dress.

I hope she doesn't get herself to trouble. Tenten really had some good fights at school for protecting her family. She was proud though that she inherited those characteristics from me. at least no people would knock her down.

*RRING*

"Hello?"

"Miss Yamanaka Ino?" an unknown guy spoke at the receiver.

"Yes, who's this?" I bit my lip and stopped cleaning my room for a while.

"_nee-chan_!" it was Tenten.

"Ten-chan? What's wrong?" oh no, I don't like this kind of idea. I've been in this situation a lot of times because of my sister and Shikamaru.

"_nee-chan_, I'm here at the police station." Tenten sounded scared.

"WHAT?"

"I got myself into trouble, please help me deal with this _nee-chan_." Tenten said.

"Alright, wait for me."

I quickly hauled my jacket and switched off the lights.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Please join us at the police station to deal some matters about your sister."

Sasuke ignored the police officer, dropped the beer he was holding and started lighting a cigarette stick.

"mister Uchiha, this is a serious matter."

"my sister is old enough to handle herself, she doesn't need a guardian anymore." Sasuke inhaled the cigarette and blew off smokes in the air which disgusted the police officer. "can you please back off? I'm enjoying the party."

"miss Uchiha told me that she needed you." The police officer said, ignoring Sasuke's stare at the female dj.

Sasuke sighed and placed the cigarette on the ash tray.

"that's the problem of someone who started putting make up at the age of five." He rolled his eyes and stood up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ino's POV:**

"Your sister had a fight with earlier at the night club and we have to intervene." Said the police officer after I took a seat next to Tenten. I looked at my sister and gave her a warning look.

"She called you cheap!" Tenten defended, pointing to a blond girl sitting in front of us. the blond girl really looked pissed and bored, only saved by her irritating texts to someone.

"its not my fault that your clothing really looks cheap." Temari rolled her eyes.

If we weren't inside the police station, I would have pulled her hair too.

"you should have kept quiet when she said that." I told Tenten. I really don't like her hanging out with the elite because of the social stratification we experience everytime when we're with them. And she had several fights because of that, not to mention my frequent visits to guidance counselors and police officers.

"I guess my sister wouldn't have really started a fight if it weren't for an insult thrown at her." I defended my sister to the authorities. "I believe that the damage caused by this girl is too much."

I looked at Tenten and pitied the dress that was all torn to the sides. the blond girl on the other hand has less damage. It really seemed that Tenten was bullied over. Boy, that Temari is strong.

"Just wait til you see my brother." Temari pointed at us. I rolled my eyes. Even if she has a big brother, I wouldn't care. Guys start to shut their mouths when I speak.

"His presence wouldn't do a thing, I'm telling you." I dared.

A tall guy appeared in front of me looking really bored and disgusted. I halted and blinked for five times. I thought I saw a mannequin. He has charcoal black hair styled like the chicken's crown complimented by his creamy white skin that seemed dainty and flawless. He was wearing a vneck apple green colored shirt that matched the torn faded grey jeans he had.

"_nii-san_!" Temari ushered the guy to take a seat.

"I'm his brother." Sasuke said to the police officer, ignoring his sister.

I cannot believe my eyes that they're related. What the hell?!

"Just please take care of this matter, were too old to handle teenagers." The police officer said.

And he left.

That leaves me with Tenten , Temari and her brother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sasuke's POV:**

I can't believe Temari would drag me into this. If I weren't present at the party then she would be contacting our elder sister instead of me.

I introduced myself to the police officer and slumped myself in a chair next to hyoyeon, crossing my legs. I looked at my sister and gave her a terrifying look. She would be enjoying a ton of scoldings from me later.

"Just please take care of this matter, were too old to handle teenagers." The police officer said.

The four of us were only left. Temari , I, Tenten and a troubled looking girl sitting infront of me.

That girl…

She sure doesn't resemble Tenten in many aspects. Physically- She has baby blue wide eyes, pony tailed platinum blonde hair , her nose looks like a piece of button, she really looks fragile. But there's something in her that tells me that I have to be careful with this girl.

"Yamanaka Ino." She introduced herself.

"Uchiha Sasuke" I said, looking at my fingernails.

"Lets bring this stuff outside the station." Ino told me. "I don't feel comfortable in here."

Neither do I. I nodded, left Temari and followed her and Tenten outside.

"_nii-san_? Wait for me!" Temari called out.

I shouldn't have agreed taking matters outside. The early winter rush does not do good to my heart. it only slows down my breathing, making me weak and air hungry.

But these two girls doesn't know anything about my sickness so no one would really care.

"Make it quick we need to go soon." I told them making an excuse.

Ino looked at me and noticed how rude I was. I smiled sardonically.

"One million won for the damages." She said, letting out her palm.

My smile immediately faded. I imagined myself infront of her as a walking check book.

"I believe that your sister and my sister only had a teenage-ish fight, I think there shouldn't be money involved but to make them sorry to each other right?" I said, trying to be calm. I am not good at handling patience. This girl shouldn't be making me.

"I believe sir that the damages you sister made to my sister's clothes are way too harassing." Ino said confidently. I looked at Tenten's clothes. It was sure ripped all the way.

"just buy another one, its cheap right?" I smiled.

Ino glared.

"now look at that." she said, rolling her eyes. "since you two are filthy rich why don't you pay for it anyway since you're telling me how cheap it is?"

"honey, you look at us as if we shit out cash." I said.

"well you ask money from your parents my dear , so it shouldn't be a problem!" Ino let out her palm. Tenten was already shushing her to go home but this brave girl wouldn't budge.

"Number one, I don't ask money from my parents." I sighed, taking out my checkbook. I scribbled the amount of money she wanted from me. One million won.

"and number two, I have my own business." I said handing out the check. "I believe this will shut you up?"

I smiled at her sweetly. I was surprised that she smiled too.

"you won't be hearing from us anymore so good day." Ino waved the check at me and hauled Tenten with her.

"_Hn..._ that girl." I hissed. I watched as she disappeared from my view.

It looked like I was robbed and totally defeated. First time! Me?! An Uchiha?!

"_nii-san_." Temari came to me and started looking around. "where are they?"

"gone with the wind." I replied as I take my step away from her.

"_Hey nii-san_!"

I stared at Temari and raised my eyebrow.

"you have a boyfriend right? Tell him to fetch you." I said, referring to Naruto.

Temari scratched her head.

"and, when you get home. see me." I continued. "I just got robbed of one million, I think you owe me an explanation."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ino's POV**

One million. Yes! That's enough money for Tenten to buy her new set of clothes. I can pay our rent, I can pay their tuition fees. And maybe I can go to school already. Hah! That Sasuke guy sure is a no match for me.

"_nee-chan_, isn't is too much asking for one million won for the damages?" Tenten asked me. We were both inside the taxi, my first treat for her because we just earned money.

"I won't be seeing him again anyway." I said, laughing at the idea.

"I'll be seeing him again because he's my oppa's friend." Tenten blinked.

I looked at Tenten and bit my lip in regret.

"oh yeah." I said scratching my head. "anyways he's rich, he won't be complaining to you about money."

That's what I don't like with people who have money. They felt like they can buy anything in this world. Honestly my head is filled with ideas of how to get money too because all my life I've been getting sorts of jobs for my siblings.

"Neji says that he'll pay Sasuke." Tenten said while looking at her phone.

"no way." I said, taking her gadget. "it's the Uchiha's fault for ruining your dress, let them pay for the damages."

"aww… I'll get a bad record for Sasuke." Tenten sighed.

I raised my eyebrows.

"_Hey_, what's the guy to you anyways?" I snapped, pinching her arm. "he's not like your boyfriend or something."

"_nee-chan_, you don't even know what happened to him." Tenten rolled her eyes.

"What?" I turned my head towards her direction.

"nothing." Tenten looked down. "its just...Neji has all the nice words for him."

"nice words for the rich and famous." I blurted, smirking.

"_nee-chan_, you don't even know him so stop making judgements."

"why, are you even 100 percent sure that you know him?" I looked at her. "_Hey_, even if he's your boyfriend's bestfriend or whatsoever, I still didn't have a good first impression of him."

Tenten groaned, crossed her arms and focused her eyes on the road outside.

"I'm not talking to you again. remind me." She said, letting out a sigh.

"make me."

I leaned on the car seat and remembered Sasuke's face staring at me awhile ago. Eyes were really cunning, face looks smug, but beneath all that, he seemed like a natural born beauty.

Still he looks like an asshole.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry for the late update. I'm still trying to remember all the chapters I made. Too OOC? That's fine! :)

I'll update tonight again. Give some reviews ne? :) Tell me if there are any mistakes ok? I'll try to fix it up.


	3. New Job

Chapter 3:

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Temari's POV:**

"come in."

I tiptoed, biting my lip as I slipped inside my brother's room to see him. He was there, in the chair next to a table, doing something with his laptop. Coming late at night to continue celebrating Naruto's birthday, I was surprised that my brother really stayed awake just to see me. It looked like he was really upset about the one million won he just gave in.

The dark Victorian setting of his room gave bad vibes, sending goose pimples to my skin. I shouldn't have decided to come here at the first place, or to even think of bumping myself onto him.

"Sorry, me and Naruto went bar hopping." I said, pushing a strand of hair behind my ears as I stand infront of my sitting brother. He on the other hand, looked like he was about to ignore me as he continue gazing at his laptop.

Sasuke then, started staring at me.

"Where's the one million?" he asked, placing the laptop to the table.

"One million?" I scratched my head. So, The one million incident thing really didn't evaporate in his senses at all.

"_nii-san_, I don't have one million, you must be kidding me." I said smiling. He didn't get the joke. He really didn't! I'm so screwed.

"I wouldn't get robbed if you just sealed your mouth at the first place." He said, fixing his sleeping robe. "so as a punishment for my little sister, I guess its just right to get back the one million I lost."

He looked at me and flashed a smile. It didn't look pleasant at all. Even the dimples made it all look sinister.

"_nii-san_." I said, nearing him. I stopped when I noticed that he had some trouble breathing. Must be because of how I smell from the club hopping- mixed cigarettes, beer, any other scents. "I only live by father's allowance. You know that."

"makes more sense for the punishment, then."

"but I don't have a cash with that amount." I defended myself.

Sasuke nodded and reached out for his cigarette.

"one month of your allowance, in replacement of the one million." He said, lighting the cigar.

"Hey! No way, you can't do this to me!" I could feel my voice rising.

"Really? One million isn't even enough when you go shopping, what's the difference anyway." He said, crossing his legs.

"but its more than one million." I stammered. I tried making a face that he could even pity at least. But he just kept on doing the sardonic smile that irritates me.

I watched as he flipped open his phone.

"Yes, this is Uchiha Sasuke, cash transfer please of Uchiha Temari's monthly allowance to my account." Sasuke said while looking at me.

"You are so dead when I tell this to dad!" I said, pointing a finger at him.

"Wow, I'm scared." He laughed, closing his phone.

"HEY!" I reached out for his box of cigarettes and ripped open the container into pieces.

"go on, I have another set anyway."

"Damn it!." I really couldn't beat my brother when it comes to negotiating.

"I'll return, watch me." I dared him as I stormed outside his room.

I could hear him laughing through closed doors.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**YAMANAKA APARTMENT:**

"Remind me not to talk to her." Tenten told Shikamaru as she and Ino entered their apartment.

"Her? Why, What happened?" Shikamaru suddenly asked. He was up all night watching an old sitcom in their black and white tv when his sisters returned home.

His eyes suddenly popped out from the huge strawberry shortcake that Ino brought.

"I'm not talking to you guys!" Tenten entered the bedroom and closed the door shut.

"Tch, what's the problem with her?" Ino shook her head as Shikamaru neared her to open the cake container. Ino quickly slapped his hand away. "Hey, did you wash your hands?"

"Eh? You're talking to me as if I'm not older than you." Shikamaru said, taking a piece of strawberry. "hey, what happened to her?"

Ino smiled and took out a piece of paper from her bag.

"read this." She said.

"one million won?" Shikamaru couldn't believe his eyes.

"Yup."

"for real?" Shikamaru read the words again. his eyes weren't deceiving him this time. "wait, Uchiha Sasuke? Who is this guy?"

Ino's memory of a pale guy with charcoal black hair dropped into her mind.

"I robbed that guy." She smiled, winking. Shikamaru gaped at her.

"That's one heck of a guy that is easy to rob then." He said.

Ino laughed and smacked his head with her fist.

"Idiot." She said, biting her lip. "I didn't really rob him. Tenny got a fight with his sister so as a punishment I made him pay for the damages. I asked for that amount."

"That's easy on him then?"

"Well, because the guy plays a lot with cash." I said, going to the refrigerator to preserve the cake.

I stopped and leaned my head at the cupboard as I pour myself some water. The scene where Sasuke handed out the check really made me smile.

"Oi, that creepy smile, don't tell me you like that guy?" Shikamaru headed towards me and started poking my nose. I darted off to avoid his touch.

"nah, not my type." I said as I playfully splash some water from my drink. **'And besides like I said before , the guy sure is an ass.'** Ino thought with a smirk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Konoha Hospital, eighteen years ago:**

_8:07 am_

_Sasuke's POV_

_My father told me to sit outside doctor Tsunade's room while he talks to her for some matters. It really bores me a lot to wait everytime I finish visiting the hospital for check ups. They would really take some time off just to discuss my progress which I found ironic because I don't see any achievements regarding my condition. All I know is that it is a heart disease that is congenital and genetic. I got it from my mother who passed away easily some years after my young sister Temari was born._

_I zipped open my bag to get out my Ipod. It helps fighting off the boredom._

_"is this seat taken?" just as when I was about to turn on my gadget, a girl inched towards me to catch a glimpse of my face._

_"no one's sitting here." I said, ushering her to seat._

_She looked beautiful with her red hair matching her eyes. I thought I was in daze all of a sudden._

_"Karin Terumi." she said, holding out her hand._

_I reached for her hand to shake. "Sasuke Uchiha" I smiled._

_"That's a cute name you have there." Karin smiled at me._

_"My mother gave it to me." I said, blushing a bit. Why, Thank you mother._

_"Your mom's inside?" she asked me. I shook my head._

_"She's dead." I said blankly._

_"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."_

_"Its okay, I've moved on." I said, turning on my Ipod. Karin looked at me, confused, and because I don't want her to think that I'm not paying attention, I just placed the gadget inside my backpack._

_"you're visiting a doctor too?" I said, changing the topic._

_Karin nodded._

_"I just went to my pedia but mom says that I stay here while she go see her doctor." She said, pointing to another room three doors away._

_"Why are you here?" she turned to ask me._

_"My doctor's inside this room." I tapped the brown door next to me._

_"A cardiosurgeon?" Karin leaned her head. "why?"_

_"Heart problem." I said, flatly. "congenital."_

_"Oh."_

_"Don't look at me like that." I smiled at the way she cringe her eyebrows in pity._

_"Its just, its so sad, being that way." She said, which surprised me. "well, I don't mean too, its just, it must be hard going back for check ups."_

_"You bet." I said._

_Karin touched my hand._

_"lets be friends from now on." She said, patting my shoulder._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ino felt uneasy as the old lady looked at her in the eyes. The resume she did this time was more coherent and realistic. It would really be upsetting if she didn't make it.

"Does that look mean I'm accepted?" she asked as the old lady kept on looking at her resume and at her, back and forth.

"Your resume says that you're 24, aren't you suppose to be in school yet?" the old lady questioned.

Ino bit her lip.

"I'm a working student." She lied. It was all bogus, she stopped going to school last semester because of Tenten who's tuition fee demanded more attention than her college course she's taking.

Maybe saying that she's a working student would at least melt a person's heart.

"It also says here that you do computer works?"

"Hai" Ino agreed. "its easy really, I can even do photoshop."

Yes, photoshop with her picture and a famous guy on a background.

"I'm really the best when it comes to those stuff." Ino emphasized, crossing her legs. "you should hire me."

The old lady closed Ino's folder.

"I'm sorry, but we only hire full time working people, not part time students like you." She said, which surprised Ino.

"Oh, sorry, it's a mistake, I'm not really a student, I stopped because of financial crisis." She said, trying to return the folder to the old lady. The latter hesitated.

"Lying to your employer, is a number one enemy." Said the old lady as Ino shook her head in embarrassment.

"there might be other jobs waiting for you, but I'm sorry, I can't accept you here."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ino's POV:

I can't believe that they didn't hire me. I always knew that they'd hire working students. Well, to lie at least, I'm not. I already lost one semester because of my sister, who's course is about fashion designing. I don't even know why I allowed her to pursue that course. And Shikamaru who's taking engineering. Yeah, the amount of money is too much too.

This sucks! I need a freaking job!

If only I could tell Shikamaru to stop school so I would at least continue with mine. But I think that would be unfair since I'm more experienced and intelligent. I doubt Shikamaru being employed at different odd jobs, his temper would be a nuisance.

I became a medical representative, a saleslady, a market vendor, a patisserie worker, a shoe store person, a pharmacist, a umm… a night club lady, what more should I go for?

I walked onto the streets to look for more signs of employers wishing to hire workers. I should take at least one job. The one million I had with me isn't enough to pay for the family's expenses. Not to include unpaid loans.

I walked into an empty and alley and was surprised to see two men ganging up on one middle aged man who's attire didn't match the other two's leathery jackets. He looked like he was being robbed.

"Hey, The hell do you think you're doing?" I asked them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Konoha Pharmacy:**

"Hey, don't rely too much on beta blockers, too much does not do good too right?" Minato Namikaze placed two packs of beta blockers on a plastic and handed towards Sasuke's palm.

"Its better than having a restless organ."Sasuke said, placing the medicine on his chest pocket. He had been relying to beta blockers ever since he had anxiety attacks.

He was in relief enough that his friend Minato owns a pharmacy. At least he wouldn't be in trouble when doctor Tsunade questions him on his medicine intakes.

"Sasuke, medicine for your rhinitis." Minato's wife, Kushina handed one small amber bottle to his palm. Sasuke nodded and handed her his payment.

"No you don't have to pay on this, we were more glad that you agreed being under our experimental trial." Minato returned Sasuke's money.

"Really?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow and stared at the amber bottle in amazement.

"Perks of undergoing a trial." Kushina smiled at him.

"if you say so."

Sasuke took a seat on a stool opposite Minato and Kushina, watching as the two continue talking to each other.

"Married life, did something good to you, huh?" Sasuke suddenly blurted at Minato. The two have been childhood friends, together with Neji and Naruto.

"Yup."

"Sasuke, have you decided to get married too?" Kushina suddenly asked.

Sasuke looked at her, surprised.

"Did you see me with a girl recently?" he turned to ask her.

"Well, I'm just thinking, since you're in your twenties…" Kushina was cut off by Minato.

"Love, we don't talk about relationships with Sasuke, okay?" he smiled at her. Kushina nodded and took a seat too, bowing her head down.

"its okay, I'm good." Sasuke stood up and headed for the refrigerator.

"Can I drink this?" he raised a can of soda for the two to see.

"Just make sure that its not caffeinated or your beta blocker won't work." Minato reminded him.

Sasuke nodded.

"Kushina, marriage is not my thing." Sasuke said as he drank on his soda. Kushina looked guilty for propping such a question.

"Really sorry, Sasuke." She blushed.

"Well, why not… maybe the right girl for me enters this pharmacy right away." Sasuke joked sarcastically.

A gentle hustle of wind invaded the atmosphere as a girl suddenly entered the shop.

"What the—" Sasuke almost choked down on his drink.

"Are you okay?" Minato looked at him. "Yes miss, what are you here for?"

"do you have a first aid kit?" Ino asked. She noticed a pale and slim person staring at her and she was shocked to find Sasuke in the same area.

"The hell!?-" she didn't know whether to run or hide. She promised herself to never see the person again or she wouldn't really imagine herself with him right now in a pharmacy.

"First aid kit right here." Minato placed the red bag on the counter and stared at the two. "you know each other?" he asked, scratching his head.

Ino bit her lip.

"Psh… how much is this anyway?" she went to focus on Minato instead.

"That's thirty thousand won." Kushina smiled at him.

"Eh? That much?" Ino fumbled for her pockets and placed ten thousand won on the counter.

"I only have this." She said, embarrassed.

"well, I'm afraid you can't get the kit." Minato said.

Sasuke leaned closer to Ino until their faces almost touched.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Ino asked, astounded.

"You're lying, you have one million." Sasuke stared at her as he wiped his lips with a tissue.

"Aww.. so you really know each other." Minato looked at them.

Ino sighed.

"But I really need it, someone needs that kit." She said, rather uneasily. She would have punched Sasuke for being so intruding but its not a part of her agenda right now.

"Someone got hurt?" Kushina asked.

"Yes." Ino hauled the kit to her arm. "can I just make installments, like pay later? I just need to get back to the-"

Minato retrieved the kit back.

"I'm really sorry miss, we have a policy here." He pouted.

"Dang.." Ino bit her lip.

"charge it to me instead."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and placed thirty thousand won on the counter. "just give her the kit."

Minato gaped at his friend in awe.

"don't stare at me like that." Sasuke told Minato. He looked at Ino, bending his head.

"what are you still doing here? Go." He ushered.

Ino bowed and quickly made her exit.

"something smells fishy around here." Minato smiled as Sasuke returned to sit on his stool.

"don't start that topic on me."

"Aww… she left some of her money here." Kushina gazed at the ten thousand won bills lying untouched.

Sasuke looked in the same direction too.

"she'll get it back." He said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ino's POV:**

I didn't know that the guy has a gentle heart. well _at least_. He knows what situational an emergency really is. I came to find the man I helped awhile ago, still at the area where I left him in the alley. He was hurt badly, or knocked down badly should I say. Good thing I was there before he collapsed. At least i had guts to scare off the two guys trying to rob him by telling them that there's a policeman nearby. Wits. Only use wits.

Boy , sure I'm proud of myself.

I placed some hint of ammonia in a cotton to his nose so he could at least get back in his senses. I didn't become a medical representative if I didn't know proper first aid.

"What smell is that?" I heard him mumble. I laughed. So this is the first thing that a middle aged man would say after he receives his first aid kit.

He looked at me and was shocked to find himself lying on my lap.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said, sitting up. The immediate response suddenly made him dizzy.

"Well, you shouldn't be moving so quick." I told him, assisting him to lean on a rusty looking drum nearby.

The old man laughed as I threw the ammonia dipped cotton to the trash can beside him.

"I thought I would be really killed." He smiled. I opened a pack of gauze pad so I can put it on to his injured forehead.

"I guess its not your time yet." I joked, cutting the pad.

A tinge of red immediately appeared on the gauze pad as I placed it on his skin.

"I think you should go to the doctor too, for check up."

"Did they hurt you?" the man asked.

"Me? Of course not, I'm a tough girl to deal with." I told him. I was never called the wise and practical Ino Yamanaka for nothing.

"I'm so thankful, you saved my life."

"I just don't like seeing other people hurt." I bit my lip. I always had a soft spot for people in pain. It has been a reflex of mine to do something. If the police station only allowed someone like me to work for them, maybe I would.

The man noticed my folder lying somewhere within our midst.

"You're applying for job?" he asked.

"Yes , but I wasn't accepted." I lowered my head and was embarrassed for opening up easily to this man. I guess its because he was asking too much questions and I really like talking to people.

"I really don't know how to repay your kindness." He blurted.

I looked on to his attire. Black and velvet. It appeared showy and glittery on the rays of the sun. I am not just talking to an ordinary man.

"I always accept cold cash." I smiled at him. Another reflex of mine. I didn't know how money could be so interesting to my life.

I finished tending on his wounds and I helped him stand up.

"I could help you get a job." He said. "I just don't want you to receive cash."

But cash is better if I ask for a bigger amount. Snap out of it , Ino , what are you thinking?

"Really?" was the only thing I could say. Stupid really!

"Yes, I think I could use this advantage since you are a girl and you're young." The man smiled.

"Ah, no, no more night clubs." I told him. The last time I was there for a job, it got me into a huge deal of fight because Shikamaru found out what I was doing and he was pretty mad at it.

"Not a night club." The man laughed and shook his head. "I am hiring you as my agent."

Agent? Like the secret spies of Russia?

"Agent?" I asked, leaning my head.

"Yes, agent for my son." The man replied. "you see, I don't see all activities of my son. He has found out about my other agents surveying him. And since you're a girl, practically young, I guess it wouldn't be bad if I ask you to follow him out. I just had difficulty watching over his lifestyle nowadays."

"So you mean to be on the same school as him, to get to know him as friends?" I asked. What an easy job.

"how much?" I asked, thinking of the catch.

"Free board and lodging, I could get you and your siblings to a good school, same as my son, and an allowance of two million per week."

Two million a week?!

"You shouldn't be kidding me or else I would take that really seriously." I said, imagining Tenten and I going into some department store to buy toiletries.

"I'm really not kidding." The man laughed. "I will be contacting my place so they could accommodate you right away. Are you okay with my offer?"

He extended his hand on mine.

"That's the best offer I've received." I smiled, shaking his hand. "it's a deal, um, sir-?"

"Uchiha Fugaku." He smiled at me. "Owner of the Uchiha Steel and Oil industries."

Uchiha? Sounds familiar. Hmm..Ah , who am I kidding? This job is worth the shot. Two freaking million!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Konoha Pharmacy:**

"dear_, Sasuke_ was nice earlier wasn't he?" Kushina asked. "Its my first time seeing him like that."

"Yup, its because you only came to know him when I married you." Minato winked.

He has been friends with Sasuke since childhood but he didn't dare tell him about Kushina because he knew how Sasuke could be so sensitive with love and marriage matters.

"So he's not that bad after all." Kushina concluded when Minato placed a "close" sign on the door.

Minato nodded.

"When you get to know him better, you will know the real Sasuke." He smiled at her.

"So he's the fake Sasuke?" Kushina scratched her head."I don't get it , dattebane!"

Minato laughed and placed an arm around his wife's shoulder.

"Geez, i didn't really notice how my wife could be so intruding." Minato touched her cheek. "Sasuke is sick, and for that, you could imagine how his life was about."

"Lonely and empty."Kushina said.

"Not really."Minato massaged her shoulder. "um—how do I say this, there was a point where he acknowledged his sickness, he even complied with his medicine and treatments well but when something happened to him, everything turned upside down and things became in the opposite just like the recent."

Kushina was always afraid of Sasuke but she didn't try to show it because Sasuke had been easy on her.

"I want to know the past Sasuke then." Kushina looked at Minato.

"Love, it's a long story." Minato laughed. "but if you really want to know the details, I'll tell it before you sleep."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Yo! It took me awhile to update this chapter! Fuck it. I lost my soft copies of the other chapters I've finished and I felt miserable. But then again , I'll try to remember those chapters since there are readers who wants me to continue this fic. Ooh! Thanks to those who kept on giving wonderful reviews guys. Don't worry! If I get enough reviews tonight , I might pose the 4th and 5th chapter tomorrow morning. Again , there might be some characterss here are OOC alright?! This story is an AU! Author Sherry09 is on HIATUS! :D

Keep on reviewing guys! :)

-Alex-


	4. Shit!

Chapter 4:

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Summer of 2006**

_"Sasuke!"_

_Sasuke turned around and smiled as Karin approached him in a park that settled as their meeting place. He stood up and placed his compass watch on his vest pocket._

_"you let me wait for thirty minutes, how could you?" twenty year old Sasuke pouted, pinching her cheek. Karin smiled. She always had the charms that calm Sasuke in every single way. And she always loved how Sasuke would blow up his cheeks everytime he pouts._

_"I just commuted, sorry." Karin said, ushering him to move._

_"Aww…you should have told me to fetch you." Sasuke held her hand as they made their way to walk._

_"Its nothing, and besides, it's a good thing I've rode the bus for the first time."_

_Sasuke nodded._

_"Was it nice?" he asked curiously. He smiled at the way Karin's shoulder length hair bounce as they move. The blue striped sweet heart dress that she wore for the date even made it more pleasant to look at._

_"Yup, more like riding a car." Karin said. "you should try commuting sometime."_

_Sasuke shrugged._

_"you know I can't."_

_"how would you appreciate the world around you if you don't know any single thing about living normally?" Karin stopped infront of Sasuke, and held both of his hands._

_"you should tell that to my father." Sasuke winked._

_"Dang."_

_"I'm okay, besides, being with you makes me closer to normal." Sasuke said, putting an arm around her shoulder. "Alright, shall we go?"_

_"Wait."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Did you bring your medicines with you? Pain relievers, some water, beta-"_

_Sasuke put a finger on her mouth._

_"Relax, I have everything in the car."_

_"just checking, I just don't want you collapsing again." Karin said, imitating a lifeless Sasuke. Both of them laughed._

_"Its so funny how you make my sickness seem so normal." Sasuke said, kissing her hand. " Let's go, I don't want to waste time."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Yamanaka APARTMENT:**

"_nee-chan_."

Ino opened one of her eyes to find Tenten peeking atop of her, batting her eyelashes.

"_nee-chan_, they're here." She said.

"Already?" Ino got up and went to the living room.

"I didn't know that they'd be this quick." Ino pulled the curtains aside and was surprised to see a shiny white limousine parked in their cluttered and dusty little garage, on which to her embarrassment, Shikamaru forgot to clean up. Two men clad in white and black suit stood side by side the passenger door, guarding its entrance.

"Whoa." Tenten gaped. She opened her phone to take pictures of the scene.

"Hey, don't tell Neji anything yet. Anyways, I was expecting a truck." Ino laughed, scratching her head. Mister Uchiha told her yesterday about the service, but she didn't dare expect a nice car waiting for them- a limousine to be exact.

"Hmm.., what to do, I guess we have to go already." Ino said, pulling her sister's hand.

"But I'm not properly dressed yet." Tenten pouted. (A/N: Hahaha! Tenten to much OOC.)

"Tch, are you still thinking about that right now?" Ino poked her head. She looked again outside their dusty old window. She didn't know that mister Uchiha would be so early to fetch them up. He must have been really grateful of her saving his life.

And to think that she only used her brains to luckily outwit the robbers. If the robbers were intelligent enough she would have been in trouble just like the victim too.

"Yo, what's the commotion?"

Shikamaru lazily rubbed his eyes as he joined his sisters looking out the window pane.

"Eh? I think I'm dreaming, I'll return to bed." Shikamaru said, turning back.

"Hey , Shika!." Ino tugged his hand and led him towards the door. "you tell them to wait here because we're not yet done packing some stuff."

The middle child of the Yamanaka family suddenly pushed his brother out the door.

"I haven't washed my face yet!" Shikamaru hissed, holding the door knob.

Ino shook her head.

"Well, so do I." she said airily, pushing him again. "now go before they change their mind!"

"Troublesome…"

Ino and Tenten giggled as Shikamaru in his pink pajamas, opted the two men to come inside their apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**CEMETERY:**

Sasuke squinted around his surroundings before placing a basket of long stemmed white roses to his mother's grave.

"Happy anniversary." He mumbled.

He lay lazily on the grass and lighted two white candles he personally picked from the candle seller outside the cemetery. Sasuke watched as the flames ablaze from the blinding sun rays, fighting to survive against the unpredictable wind.

It had been a habit of him to visit his mother twice a month. The silence between them had always been his comfort, getting away from the troubles he usually receive every time he's out on the busy city of Konoha. He had always liked the eerie ambiance of the cemetery, believing it as a soothing place to be.

Sasuke put on his sunglasses so he can watch the clouds dancing on the sky. His late mother used to watch the clouds with him every morning when he was young, and she would tell her stories about how the clouds would go in various shapes so the observers would enjoy glancing at them. Sasuke silently chuckled at the idea his mother had in the head, funny how every children would believe at such stories. If only he could still believe it now in spite of the maturity he has nowadays.

But he is already twenty five. And yet with limits. Sasuke had always disliked the thought of limits. Ever since he could stand on his own feet, he had been limited by his father to do normal things- playing outside the house, dealing with pets, going to amusement parks, etc. His father would always tell him about the conditions it would play in his fragile heart. He was glad that at the present, his father could not keep up with his scheming lifestyles. It would keep his mind off him for awhile.

Sasuke glanced at his left and noticed two men dressed in white and black suits. White and black suits… it was his entire father's idea, that everywhere he goes, there must be guards. Sometimes he would let it pass, sometimes he won't. Anyhow, he had mastered escaping off their midst by being quick-witted.

Sasuke's thoughts evaporated upon the sound delivered by his phone. He flipped open his gadget to read the message from Doctor Tsunade.

"_tests revealed you have a longer delay in your cardiac impulse, slowing down your oxygen supply. Please come here asap for check up_." It read.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned off his phone. He does not want to deal with these things right now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Yamanaka APARTMENT:**

"Please drink this tea for a while." Ino placed a hot cup of tea to the table as mister park invaded the seat with his guards.

"You have many things to pack?" mister Uchiha laughed, looking around the apartment. Ino bit her lip and nodded.

"My brother Shikamaru, forgot to pack some kitchen appliances." She explained. She couldn't tell that she had a fight with her brother on whether to bring or not the appliances. Shikamaru disliked the idea of bringing more things.

"Actually you won't be needing your appliances, the villa has a complete set of the things you needed." Mister Uchiha mentioned.

"Ah, yes, I know that." Ino smiled as she poured herself some tea. "I will be selling the appliances though."

She had imagined herself outside the Uchiha Estate, servicing a garage sale.

"For money again?" mister park chuckled, interrupting her thoughts.

Ino nodded.

"Yup." she said, embarrassed. All her life, she was obsessed with practicality and money. Money after all, makes the world go round.

"I just want to have a lot of reserves." Ino continued as mister Uchiha drank his tea.

"well, that's really nice, just like my son."

"your son?" Ino scratched her head.

"yes, he's a bit careful when it comes to money."

"Speaking about your son." Ino looked at mister Uchiha straight in the eyes. " it looks like he's a bit wasted, isn't he? Because you want me to observe his daily routines. "

Mister Uchiha shrugged and placed his tea to the table.

"I wouldn't say completely wasted." He said, as he glanced at Tenten and Shikamaru hauling their materials outside. "he's just some into things that I don't like and sometimes I wasn't able to prevent it. But he manages things well, except for his lifestyle."

"what kind of lifestyle?" Ino asked, imitating an Indian sit.

Mister Uchiha stared at his drink.

"Drinking, smoking, clubbing, every thing you can think of, really."

"You're a bit of a strict parent then to have him observed 24/7." Ino concluded.

"Am i?" mister Uchiha smiled. "well, maybe I am. But I'm just doing this for his health."

He couldn't tell her anything about his son's health condition yet. Not with a setting that doesn't involve him.

"I guess the elite would do that." Ino said. she had seen this in a movie before, only that she forgot the title and she couldn't care less.

"I'm up for the challenge, my job looks easy ." She blurted.

"It won't be." Mister Uchiha assured her. "My son is hard headed."

"Just like me, we'll get along really well." Ino beamed as she began to imagine how the son looked like if he's dealing with her.

"I like your positivity." Mister Uchiha smiled at her. "I just hope that you don't quit on your job. And retain the confidentiality to your siblings."

"It's the best job in the world, why would I quit?" Ino laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**KONOHA RESTAURANT:**

"Here comes the steel heir." Naruto clapped his hands as Sasuke joined him, Neji and Minato at the table.

Neji smirked at Sasuke who was getting paler than usual.

"How was the visit?" he asked, talking about Sasuke's visit to his mother's grave.

Sasuke placed a napkin on his lap before taking his time to look at the questioner.

"Hn, very quiet?" he said sarcastically.

Naruto laughed.

"You never fail to amuse me." He blurted, tapping his shoulder.

"I was being honest." Sasuke said.

He sliced open his bread and placed a heap of butter to both sides, amazed that he was given two butters to enjoy. Normally he would eat anything without fatty food but his friends would tolerate him to indulge once in a while.

"Hey, not too much." Minato touched Sasuke's hand to put the excess butter away from his palm.

"You're not going to kill yourself, are you?" Neji noticed.

"Nah, someone like him won't die easily." Naruto joked. Sasuke stopped flattening the butter and looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Hee hee.. just kidding." Naruto flashed his foxy grin.

"Hey I saw the news about your father, is he alright?" Neji asked, changing the topic.

Sasuke was informed by his sister Kurenai about the news of the robbery incident with his father and the unknown girl who saved him. His sister took a deal amount of time in his room in nuisance, discussing about the incident.

"Yes." He replied, staring at his tomato soup.

"That's it? No details?" Minato smiled.

"You aren't telling us about your reaction to the girl who saved your father?" Neji questioned.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"There's no chivalry nowadays, people are just after money." He said frankly, as he play with his spoon.

"But really that girl is something, if she was able to shoo away those two gangsters." Minato's eyes goggled in amazement.

"How about meeting her?" Naruto suggested.

"What are you talking about." Sasuke mumbled. He was accustomed to his father being entangled with danger, and there were always people involved who saved him. His father would of course, be forever indebted to them.

But he cannot deny his worry and relief when his father was saved.

"I'll meet her later, _nee-chan_ told me that we have to pay respects." Sasuke blurted.

Naruto clapped his hands again.

"Well, that's great then!" he beamed. "should we meet her?"

"No." Sasuke said.

"Damn, so possessive." Naruto pouted.

"Say that again and you'll hear something from my sister." Sasuke smiled as he took a spoonful of his appetizer. Naruto bowed his head and did a peace sign.

"I told you, I was kidding." He flashed his teeth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**UCHIHA ESTATE:**

"Whoa." Shikamaru, Ino and Tenten's eyes darted around the villa via the balcony, a part of the Uchiha estate closest to the Uchiha manor.

"Am I dreaming again? Pinch me!" Shikamaru exclaimed, looking at his surroundings.

It was a beautiful sight. The villa was a three story white Spanish style building with a red bricked roof and black and gold grills. outside the building was an old baroque stone fountain with cherubim gargoyles, surrounded by a circular bush of red and white roses. The villa overlooked the Uchiha Manor, a cream colored mansion whose styling resembled an English lord's house.

"They said that you need to ride a golf cart to get to the other buildings." Ino said.

"I'd love to get on that pool!" Tenten pointed to a guitar shaped pool behind the fountain, embellished by white and green tiles.

Shikamaru , Ino and Tenten visited their rooms to drop their luggages.

"I wonder who lives here." Tenten blurted when Ino and Shikamaru entered their own rooms.

Ino didn't answer but instead feasted her eyes on her room. she cannot believe her eyes that she has her own room. The room resembled the Spanish style villa, with a balcony that overlooks other structures in the estate. She glanced at her bed and giggled at the soft feeling it conveyed upon touch. Her toes touched the bear faux-fur carpet that lay helplessly on the floor.

"Wow, your room looks mature." Tenten joined Ino in admiring the other structures of her place.

"How was yours?" Ino asked.

"Its all pink."

"Eh? how come you have a room like that?" Ino pursed her lips. It seemed that mister Uchiha already knew something about the personality of the siblings.

"We should have a sleep over sometime, _nee-chan_?" Tenten put her arm around her sister. "I will be lonely back there, it's the first time that we won't be sharing rooms."

"Hm, at least you'll know how messy you are when it comes to your stuff." Ino snapped. Deep inside she'll miss their bondings too.

"Are you all settled?"

Mister Uchiha entered Ino's room to catch the reaction of the siblings.

"Its very beautiful here , Uchiha-san" Ino smiled, going towards him.

"I like that you love this place, my late wife had it structured for a purpose." Mister Uchiha smiled too.

Ino opened her mouth to speak but quickly shut it down for some reason. The word _late wife_ seemed to bother her so much.

"Are you okay, Ino?" mister Uchiha looked at her in concern.

"Huh? Oh! I was just thinking about things." Ino scratched her head.

"By the way, I'm inviting you three to have a dinner at the manor if you don't mind." Mister Uchiha suggested.

Ino and Tenten looked at each other and nodded.

"We'll go there later." Tenten replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

**KONOHA DEPARTMENT STORE:**

"Looks good on me? No?" Neji asked, looking at the boys as he try on a new set of clothes.

Naruto cringed his eyebrows.

"What do you think?" he poked Sasuke who was busy playing with his phone.

Sasuke looked up and observed Neji from head to toe.

"Too dark." He said.

"Hn, I've been trying too many already." Neji grimaced "Minato, what do you think?"

"I agree with Sasuke everything's dark." Minato agreed. "you try the mocha trench coat, maybe it'll look better."

"Tch. Fine."

Neji headed back to the fitting room.

"Why is he obsessed with clothes anyways." Naruto shook his head.

"Look who's talking." Minato smiled. "Sasuke, have you received any message or notifications from doctor Tsunade?"

"Nope." Sasuke lied. He knew that Minato would immerse himself again to another experimental trial if he finds out about his present condition.

"Ah, I see." Minato slumped himself to the couch and continued reading some fashion magazines.

"Where's your wife, anyways?" Sasuke asked, diverting the attention.

"At the pharmacy, you need something there?"

"I still have my stocks." Sasuke replied.

"Okay then."

"Damn! How come I haven't received any calls from Temari." Naruto pouted.

*RRING*

Naruto immediately brought out his phone.

"Mine." Sasuke smiled sardonically, taking out his gadget. "Hello?"

"_nii-san!_."

"Sister." Sasuke emphasized the title to tease out his friend.

"_have you received the news from Kurenai nee-chan_?"

"No. Your point?" Sasuke looked at Naruto who was making strange faces at him. Naruto gritting his teeth and cracking his knuckles.

He can hear Temari chuckling through the receiver.

"_you wouldn't believe if I tell you who's the girl who saved our father._"

Sasuke composed himself before letting his sister deliver the information.

"Okay." Sasuke nodded when he received the news. "Yes, I'll be there."

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked upon noticing Sasuke straightening the creases of his outfit.

"I'm going to dinner." he said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**UCHIHA MANOR:**

"This is a really fine house." Ino said, looking around the long table. She, Tenten and Shikamaru were joining Mister Uchiha at the dining hall, where the latter invited them for a feast.

Ino was still daze from the opportunities that she and her siblings received. All for saving just one life, had turned everything upside.

"I'm paying for your unpaid loans you told me earlier." Mister Uchiha told Ino.

"That's too much, no need." Ino smiled, shaking her head. "with my job and my allowance, I think I would be able to support my family."

"_nee-chan_, you should accept." Tenten mouthed. Ino kicked her in the shin. "Ouch!"

"By the way, you will start schooling immediately." Mister Uchiha said. "with the exception of Ino , Shikamaru , Tenten, you'll be resuming your previous course in college."

"Uchiha-san, can I change mine? I don't like engineering nowadays." Shikamaru blurted.

"What do you like then?"

"I want to pursue music." Shikamaru said, hurt by the endless kicking of Ino under the table.

"He will pursue engineering." Ino said, eyeing Shikamaru. "Right brother?"

"You shouldn't force someone who doesn't like it." mister Uchiha smiled at her. "Alright, I will tell the school registrar to change your course."

Shikamaru threw his fist in the air.

"Yosh!"

"Ugh." Ino groaned.

"Ino._"_ Mister Uchiha looked at her. "Will it be okay for you to study Business and Politics as a course?"

"Yes, same class as your son, right?" Ino nodded. "any course is fine with me."

"where is he by the way?" Tenten asked mister Uchiha, referring to his son.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ino's POV:**

"He went out with his friends after visiting his mother's grave." Mister Uchiha answered.

Mother's grave. Without the father, the son would have been an orphan. That's too harsh for a reality.

"Anyways, did I tell you, I don't only have a son, I have two daughters too." Mister Uchiha said, lighting up the topic.

"I see." I responded. "won't they be joining dinner too?"

Dining with the other members of the Uchiha Family would have been really flattering.

"They have their own businesses, we rarely dine together, unfortunately." Mister Uchiha laughed. "by the way, they'll be meeting you later to pay respect."

"that's a very good breeding." Shikamaru said through spoonful of pasta. I should be teaching him some proper dining etiquette from now on.

I didn't come to notice that the door of the dining hall at the back of my seat opened instantly as I swallowed down my dinner food. Tenten mouthed something to me that I didn't quite understand.

"What?" I mouthed to her back as Mister Uchiha looked up to see who the person is.

"Sasuke , you've come."

Sasuke? He didn't mean…No! That's absurd. Quite impossible!

I didn't realize the situation I've entangled myself into. Not until I saw the person whom I am tasked to observe. The same pale face…

"Goodevening father." Sasuke gracefully took his seat beside me.

The only thing that entered my mind was: SHIT!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: See? I'm being nice today! Haha! I'll post the 4th chappie , so tomorrow I think I'll post the much awaited 5th chapter. Aww. I' being so kind. Lol. Anyway , couples who are presented now are Sasu/Ino , Naru/Tema , Mina/Kushi , Neji/Ten and so much more to come. Agh , my headache is splitting my head to half.

REVIEWS please :) Author on HIATUS!

Special shout out :

**Anielka Hyuuga**

**VeeA**

**Deathrosekitty**

**ShikaIno1**

**Anniiee**

**Shika N Zoro**

**Mia**

**xLoveChuuChuuTrainx**

You guys are the best! Thanks you for the reviews :) And to those who I haven't mentioned their names , I still wanted to thank you dudes. SASUINO ALL THE WAY! :D


	5. FIrst day of school!

Chapter 5:

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto :)

**Ino's POV:**

Yamanaka Ino blink hard. Maybe you're hallucinating. This can't be happening!

"Its good that you'll join dinner. Meet my guests." Mister Uchiha told Sasuke.

Sasuke bowed to Tenten and Shikamaru and immediately turned towards me.

"I was told that you saved my father, thank you so much." He said, bowing.

"Hey! Are you playing games with me?" I hissed. He only gave me a smile as he gently placed the napkin on his lap.

"They will be living with us from now on." Mister Uchiha told Sasuke. "and will be going to the same university as yours, in payment for saving my life."

I was shocked that he was expressionless toward his father's offer.

"That's very good." Sasuke nodded, drinking his water.

What's with this guy?!

"Ino-san right here, will also be enrolled to your class in Business and Politics." Mister Uchiha blurted. I looked down on my lap and blushed.

"That's good, we will be very good friends, miss Yamanaka." Sasuke leaned upon my face to observe my reaction. If not only for his father.

"Aren't you going to say something, Ino-san?" mister Uchiha was looking at me too.

"Er..." I really didn't know how to react right now. I inched Sasuke away and stood up from my seat.

"I'm sorry, I forgot my phone at the villa." I lied. "I'll be back."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**STONE FOUNTAIN, Uchiha estate:**

**Ino's POV:**

_Shit! Yamanaka Ino_ what's wrong with you? You should have inquired the person you'll be working with.

Out of many Uchiha's out there, why getting caught with Uchiha Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke whom you've tricked on getting a huge deal amount of money upon the simple torn dress of Tenten, Uchiha Sasuke who told his friends about the one million you got from him but didn't hesitate to help you get the first aid kit? And what's wrong with him being prim and proper at the dining hall the moment he found out that it was me who saved his father?

He's definitely playing games with me. and obviously, I was blinded by the opportunities of his father that I didn't dare ask any information about his son. I groaned as I took the space at the rim of the stone fountain, taking my seat.

"I'm wearing a nice dress and yet I'm spending time in the fountain." I mumbled, looking at my black tube dress that glittered upon the reflection in the water. I stomped my feet, pained by the wringing sensation it caused. Must be because of the heels.

If only I knew that it was Sasuke. But then again, should I be hesitant about the deal? I saved his father anyway.

"Your reaction was priceless." I looked up from above ground and saw Sasuke walking towards me.

"Wow, stalker?" I snapped back.

"Do I look like one?"

"Surprised to see me, huh?" I said, trying to suppress a smile. "I'm living here from now on so you should get along with me."

I straightened up my back as he joined me at the stone fountain.

"I _should_ get along with you?" Sasuke laughed, crossing his legs. I watched as he stared at the moon above us, noticing that he was paler than usual.

"Okay fine. you knew all along that it was me and yet you didn't react." I told him, referring to his gracious attitude at the dining hall.

Sasuke shrugged.

"I don't see why I shouldn't be like that."

"You should have told me immediately that you don't like us staying here." I blurted, putting my hands at my hips. Even if I don't really know him well, I knew what someone like him would do when finding out that a family like mine dwells at their place.

"Since you know what my reaction would be, then what's holding you here?" he smiled at me.

_Fuck_, this rascal. I knew it. he's just pretending to be proper so that I would feel defeated. He was definitely getting back at me for the one million incident.

"I have a good opportunity here, so you can't hold me back." I said airily.

"Hn.. about money again." Sasuke nodded, facing my direction. "how much should I give you so you would evacuate?"

"Let me see, five hundred million?" he asked, thinking aloud. "One billion? Five billion? Tell me."

Oh… that's a lot of money, enough for me and my siblings to buy a new house. Oi Yamanaka Ino, focus!

I stole his checkbook that he was holding and threw all of the contents at the fountain.

"Even if it takes all your millions, you can't move me or my siblings." I concluded. Hah, that's it! This shit is going down!

Sasuke was shocked to find his checkbook being splashed away by the waters but managed to place his ballpen gently on his pocket.

"Fine." He smiled, leaning at me again. I really don't like this habit of him inching his face closer. "Live here all you want, but don't expect everything to go smoothly." He whispered.

"Sure. I don't need a nice treatment from you anyway." I said as he stood up and took his leave. "I'm living here and you can't stop me."

Sasuke only nodded his head and waved from his back.

Oh my god! I can't believe I'll living here with _him_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Uchiha VILLA:**

"Live here all you want, but don't expect everything to go smoothly."

Damn!

Yamanaka Ino shook her head vigorously at the thought of Sasuke's words echoing in her mind. If not only for her job and the opportunity, she wouldn't be bothered by the statement. Somehow, the words got entangled in her mind that she had to think it over, if the sentence really meant exactly as it wanted to convey. It might meant real, for someone like Uchiha Sasuke.

Ino Yamanaka pressed her pink blazer to her white ruffled blouse as she look at herself infront of the full length mirror. It would be her first day as a returning student, and first job as Sasuke's observer. Excited to be a returning student, but not as an observer. To be an observer of someone who seem so mysterious and powerful, she might get easily trampled on.

Ino laughed at the thought.

"What are you talking about Yamanaka Ino, you have the wits." She reminded herself. It was properly enough of her to be equipped.

"Ino-san?"

Ino looked at around to find a man clad in black and white suit.

"Yes?" she leaned her head in proximity to her shoulder, wondering why the guard approached her.

"mister Uchiha told me to give you some materials that you will need when observing mister Sasuke."

"Really?" Ino forwarded to retrieve the materials packed in a maroon backpack from the guard.

"These look like students notes." Ino smiled while opening the contents.

"Yes. So it wouldn't seem suspicious for mister Sasuke."

"Thank you." Ino bowed. She looked at the notes again. the Uchiha's family history, Map of the estate, assets and other backgrounds related to the family were scribbled in ink and were arranged neatly in order. She would be reading all of it to keep up her work.

"_nee-chan_, we have to go!" Ino heard Tenten calling her form downstairs.

"Alright, I'll follow!" Ino put the notebook inside her backpack and went outside her room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ino's POV:**

I spotted Tenten and Shikamaru getting inside the car as I closed the wooden main door of the villa behind me. For the moment, I thought it looked surreal seeing the three of us getting ready for school. When I stopped for a whole semester last time, i was the only one going to work; the two enter their own universities.

"Its nice for mister Uchiha to lend us a car." I told my siblings as I ushered Tenten to move at the passenger seat.

"_nee-chan_, you're not going to ride here." She blinked, shooing me away.

I cringed my eyebrows in question.

"What are you talking about? We have the same university." I said, pushing her. Tenten pouted but didn't budge.

Shikamaru cleared her throat.

"Ino, mister Uchiha called me, he said, you go with the car over there." He pointed to another black car situated infront of the manor. Two guards were already outside its entrance and looked at me as if waiting for me to come over.

"Two cars, same color, what's the difference?" I said, shaking my head. Shikamaru laughed at me and closed the car door. That's it, no chance, I have to follow the middle aged man's orders.

"Ino-san this way please." Another guard in a white and black suit ushered me. Tch, is it a part of my job to ride another car?

I followed the guard and made a bow of thanks as he opened the car door at the back.

And there was Sasuke inside with a newspaper in his hands, crossing his legs, sitting comfortably. I knew it, this is going to be the start of my job as his father's agent.

"Hi." Of course I greeted him, taking another little bow. Starting my day with Uchiha aka. assface. I didn't know nightmares do extend in the morning.

He glanced from the newspaper he was reading and looked at me from head to toe as I hopped inside and invaded a space beside him.

"You look amazingly human today." He smiled.

"So are you, less evil." I smiled back. But really, true to be honest, business attire and specs suited him well. Hah! Who would have thought? Him! Being less evil.

Sasuke winked at me and continued reading his newspaper. Eh? What's with this guy winking in the morning.

I shook my head and proceeded entertaining myself by looking outside the tinted window to catch a view of my surroundings. Brown leaves looked like they shed more as our car passed by the rows of trees. I wouldn't usually notice it since I was used to blending myself with the environment of the city by being in a hurry everytime at work.

I glanced again at Sasuke and took a particular interest to some information of his paper. I'd better start conversing with him or I wouldn't have anything to report.

"Your father must have liked me that well to let me ride in your car." I blurted as i made a glimpse at his reading material.

"or… maybe you need someone to talk to that's why he had me here. " I continued, laughing at the thought. I knew he will be asking himself why his father tasked me to ride with him, and it will be nice to divert the attention to something else.

Sasuke flipped the newspaper to the next page.

"Really?"

REALLY? Really, what a reply!

I cleared my throat to start another conversation.

"I will be your classmate from now on so I'm letting you be my friend." I said nosily, trying to change the topic. It wasn't that hard emphasizing my words since Sasuke and I were only separated by his leathery messenger bag in the middle of the car seat. "you should be nice to me so I'd let you."

Sasuke looked at me for a second and smiled.

"I'm not applying, honey." He replied, reading the contents of the paper, up and down.

Fuck!

"Then when will you be nice to me, at least?" I asked, suppressing a smile. Lesson one, Yamanaka Ino , keep your guard up.

"When you're gone, I think." He chuckled.

_Damn you! _Uchiha Sasuke! This maybe is the reason why your father kept hiring new agents.

"That's fine, then I won't be that nice to you either." I said politely, composing myself. I returned to my previous pacing to the window on my right side. Sasuke didn't respond and seemed like he wasn't paying attention anymore so I just took out the notebook the guard gave me to have a light reading about the only son of Fugaku Uchiha.

"Sasuke Uchiha." I mouthed, scanning through the pages of the notebook. Sasuke's face and information immediately popped out at page 23. I should be memorizing this information so that even Sasuke couldn't give me a false statement about his background. It will be also a good way to start snooping without him noticing.

Some more information… I found the other details boring and pushed through my readings at some other interesting facts. He plays the piano and the violin and he sings too. I wonder what the voice sounds like. He watches foreign movies particularly horror, oh yeah, he looks like one. Loves listening to musical solos, etc etc. Oh dang! More information to stack up. This will be more challenging when my college course comes in the way.

After a few more minutes of deafening silence, we finally reached the university. I glanced at the window again as the car passed by the rows of pine trees and oak trees. An immensed coliseum sized building greeted me as the chauffeur parked the car infront of it. The building was a mix of grey and white paint, and appeared very modern and up to date. Several buildings surrounded it too, the green and white painted library on the right side, the hospital on the other, a car park building on the back, and and sports buildings on the left side.

The main building appeared bigger as I stepped outside the car. To estimate, ten to twenty floors up. So a school like this exists and little in my lifetime, I didn't even know something about it.

I didn't notice Sasuke was already standing beside me as I continue admiring the façade of the building. The chauffeur sped up leaving only the two of us in front of the school.

"Surprised? I think the classroom is bigger than your home." he mused.

"Yes, I think it's the size of your ego." I agreed, winking at him.

Sasuke laughed and headed towards the grand stair.

"You're really interesting." He smiled as he climbed up the stairs.

"Hey, wait for me! " I called out.

It probably took us three minutes until we reach the final step of the stairs and I pretty leveled up with Sasuke because he looked like he had difficulty going up.

"Is it going to be like this everyday?" I huffed, easing my breathing. I pushed my bangs outside my eyes to cool my forehead. Sasuke wasn't responding but it seemed that he was more exhausted than me as he leaned his head on the pillar beside the main door.

"That's the problem of you rich kids who only use elevator than the stairs." I joked, fixing my backpack.

I suddenly stopped kidding around when I heard him catching up with his breath.

"Are you...are you okay?" I asked, inching towards him. Sasuke raised his palm at me, signaling me to stop.

"Do you need water, do you need something?" I asked again. I saw him shaking his head in reply as he zipped open his bag, taking out a batch of yellow colored medicine.

It took me a minute before realizing what's taking place. He probably swallowed three pills, choking at every swallow with sweat dripping at the side of his forehead.

"Isn't that too much?" I queried, maintaining my distance. I knew he wouldn't let me interfere with his present condition, signaled by the hand sign he made earlier.

"I forgot to take vitamins." He said, placing the medicine on his bag. I cringed my eyebrows in confusion. It wouldn't take someone to swallow three vitamin pills just to keep up with a tired lung and it wouldn't be a vitamin for medication either.

Sasuke cleared his throat, fixed his blazer and the loose ends of his hair for a bit and acted like nothing happened as we went inside the building.

"What's your previous course?" he began to ask me as we moved inside the hall, diverting the attention. I looked at him in shock.

"Er... tourism?" I said, keeping up with his pace. I was dreaming of becoming a flight attendant when I was young. I used to look at airplanes in the sky everytime I play outside the house.

Sasuke nodded and exhaled forcefully as we walked a few more steps before the elevator.

"Why ask?" I said, stopping in my tracks.

"Nothing, just counting the days til you drop out." He smiled and moved forward.

What the-This guy is really going down with my own fist!

"W-wait! Uchiha Sasuke!" I said, keeping up my pace. He seemed so quick in an instant as he disappeared via the elevator that closed immediately after he went in.

"Hey, I'm new here, I don't know the place!" I said, biting my lip. Shit! That guy really!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Like I promise , here's your chapter 5 :)

Thanks for those people who kept on motivating me to do this story! At first I really wanted to stop doing this story but when this certain people kept on reviewing I thought I might give it a shot. Oh and by the way , there's someone who PM'ed me and she said that I should just quit writing this story since the story make no sense at all. Nee-chan , the story ain't finish yet and I'm still having thoughts how to continue this. If you hate it , don't read it alright?

Warn me if there is any mistakes or errors about my grammar alright? Reviews are appreciated.

Shika N Zoro: Hey , don't worry! All your questions will be answered sooner or later just wait for the other chapters. Hee hee. Your kinda funny thought. I can see your really curious :) Thanks for the review though.

-Alex-


	6. Fainted

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Business and Politics Classroom, International Students University:**

Sasuke took a seat beside Neji and gently took out his glasses before his eyes.

"Wake me when the professor comes." He told his towering friend as he closed his eyes and kept his head down at the table. He had wondered why the grand stairs began to be a challenge for him, making him almost lose the rhythm of his breathing.

"Hey, what's with you, you ran out of air again?" Neji asked, putting his hand on his forehead. "you're so cold, I think you need to go to the clinic to check."

Sasuke shook his head.

"I'm okay."

"Really? You don't look okay." Sasuke's smiling friend , Naruto chimed in.

"You're late again." Neji noticed as Naruto took a seat at the table on Sasuke's left.

"It can't be helped." Naruto grinned, rubbing his nose. He looked at Sasuke and poked his head. "Hey, look at your face, it looked like you saw a ghost."

"Shut up." Sasuke whispered.

"Saa, not even thankful when someone worries." Naruto mumbled.

"Who told you to worry." Sasuke said back.

He knew that he was tested for oxygen supply, but he didn't realize that it would be promisingly fatal even when just climbing fifty steps of the stairs. He would be probably consulting doctor Tsunade after class.

Neji scratched his head.

"Sasuke, Tenten told me that her sister will be our classmate, is that true?" he asked as he kept on staring at his friends paler face. "I was only told yesterday about the news that they moved into your place. Its so weird, having my girlfriend and her siblings stay at a friend's home."

"Mari-chan told me too when I called her." Naruto said. "I was surprised that the one were just talking about is actually related to Tenten."

"It must be a really huge coincidence." Neji added. "its so nice imagining stuffs like that which only happens in the movies."

"Movie buff." Naruto smirked. It had been a habit of Neji to relate their life events with movies and Sasuke has been teased often with movies relating to protagonists with heart diseases.

Sasuke coughed and continued sleeping.

"I went here with her." he said matter-o-factly.

"What? Then where is she?" Neji looked around the classroom but didn't notice any new looking face at the audience.

Sasuke sat up and rested his head on the soft leather chair.

"At the ground floor, looking for this classroom."

"Tch, you call that being a gentleman?" Naruto bit his lip and started poking his friend with a fist. "Bastard, speak for yourself Uchiha Sasuke! We're fifteen floors up!"

"That's not my problem anymore." Sasuke stared at Naruto innocently with his enlarged eyes. He couldn't help but to smile at the thought of Ino searching frantically for the classroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ino's POV:**

_Damn_… that guy. Map says that the classroom is at the fifteenth floor. And I'm here at the fifteenth floor, surrounded by so many fully furnished wooden doors queuing at the hall. The problem is, which door to open. If I open one door, of course all the students will look at me. What more if it's the wrong classroom? Tsk.

"You need help, miss?"

I looked up and noticed a fragile looking man with a red folder in his arms.

"Er, I don't know where the classroom of business and politics is." I said, scratching my head. I was amazed by the flawless appearance of his skin which can almost be comparable to a model's , and the way he carried his suit in a prep up style. His cool red hair and the kanji that has been imprinted above his non-existent eyebrows.

"Is it coincidence? I'm heading for the same room too." He smiled at me. "and since you look like you're new here, I'll be escorting you there."

He held out his hand, and ushered me to move.

"Thanks." I muttered keeping up.

"I'm Subaku Gaara by the way." He said as we move towards the hall.

"Yamanaka Ino." I said back. If all people here are much like Gaara, then I would be really happy to get to know them all.

"So Ino , what brought you here anyways? You got bored by your previous course?" he asked.

"Nope, someone sponsored me to study here, I was late by a semester." I confessed. I knew I sounded pathetic at the mention of the "sponsor" but he didn't seem to mind. He just kept nodding, absorbing the details.

"If I were you , I would be asking someone to escort especially if I am a new student here at this university." Gaara said. "I'm amazed that you reach the fifteenth floor quite easily."

"Um, map." I answered, showing him floor plan of the building. Good thing, mister Uchiha prepared me a map or I'd really be busted. I can already imagine Sasuke laughing at me for being lost and I could also imagine myself giving him a nice whack at the back of his head.

"That's a good detailed map out there." Gaara noticed. "how did you come here anyways? Its hard to commute at this place."

"I was with Sasuke earlier." I blurted. I would really be getting back at him for leaving me at the ground floor.

Gaara cringed his nose.

"Come again? Did you say Sasuke?" he asked, stopping.

"Yes. Why?"

"You're his girlfriend?" he gaped at me.

"Ah, no you got that wrong." I said, defensively, raising my hands.

"Don't deny it, you actually look like a cute pair." Gaara smiled.

The thought of Sasuke as a boyfriend? Nope, not a good idea. Hah! Me and that bastard?!

"His father sponsored me to study here, and since we have the same course, we came together." I said, fanning myself. Thinking of that idea dilated my blood supply all of a sudden. "actually my siblings too, they're sponsored but they rode a different car upon going here."

"Wow, talking about five star treatment." Gaara gushed, pinching my arm. "sorry, I really thought you were his girlfriend. It would really be big news if it turned out to be."

"What do you mean?" I asked, wondering.

"You actually don't know anything about Sasuke yet, do you?" Gaara smiled. "I guess you have to find yourself out."

Day by day, I'm getting more riddles about Sasuke. And day by day, it seemed that I need to consult my notebook right away.

I touched my cheek with a hand, still in confuse of the thought.

"Here we are, room 15-43" Gaara said, opening the door.

The place appeared like a mini convention area with huge leather cozy chairs and long wooden tables in front.

"You sit beside me so I can orient you." Gaara said, holding my hand. I nodded and followed him as we descended the stairs. The more we descend, the more it reached the teacher's table.

About thirty people I think, were present. And I can already see Sasuke at the left side, leaning comfortably on his chair.

Gaara waved at Sasuke.

"Hello , Sasuke , Naruto , Neji." He smiled.

Sasuke and his friends nodded, meeting my gaze.

"Your so dead!." I mouthed at him, causing a huge deal of laughter to the boy beside him.

I was surprised that Sasuke smiled too and even winked at me.

"Damn that guy." I mumbled.

"Looks like Sasuke has found his playmate." Gaara smirked, ushering me to sit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Business and Politics class:**

Ino's POV:

Boring… I would really doze off right now, if this professor continues to tell us about economics. Already four hours of sitting and jotting down notes would do the trick, spared by the free internet I can do with my cellphone and observing Sasuke's habits of listening in the class. Sasuke, without a doubt, is a good student. The only thing I can see on him, is his way of crossing his arms as he listens to every discussion the professor makes, and ignoring his trusty sidekick who would always throw corny lines at every lesson.

"Already with Sasuke for 4 hours, nothing major happenings." I texted mister Uchiha. I knew he would be happy that his son is not cutting classes.

I looked again at Sasuke and noticed him swallowing another medicine. I noticed that he would swallow one every 2 hours, which is undoubtedly weird.

"Hey, what does he think of medicines, candy?" I poked Gaara who was turning off his voice recorder at the moment the professor stopped talking about surplus supplies.

"That's for his heart." Gaara whispered.

"Eh_?_ Heart?" I poked Gaara again but he wasn't paying attention to me this time because the professor started another topic. It seemed like there was something with Sasuke that I need to know and it bothers me so much as I look at him leaning at his chair.

"Hey, Gaara , tell me." I made another poke, this time, twice the failure for my seatmate shushed me out with a finger. I rolled my eyes and turned my direction towards Sasuke again.

I noticed him muttering something to Neji and he headed out of the room in a couple of seconds.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke opened the door on the fire exit and leaned himself against the wall as he drank a huge amount of water. He didn't like the shortness of breath he was experiencing all of a sudden and the dizziness he felt ever since he walked the grand stairs. Four hours of non stop listening to the professor also added an additional damage. He had been in the bathroom before heading the area to wash his face to provide a cooling sensation to his head.

He put out a cigarette box on his pocket and a lighted a stick. He knew it was a bad habit, but he cannot stop surrendering himself from such acts whenever he gets anxious.

"Smoking is prohibited in this university right?" he heard someone say. Sasuke looked at his left and noticed Ino standing in the same area as him, cringing her eyebrows.

"Why, does it bother you?" Sasuke asked, inhaling the stick. He immediately coughed at the strength of the smoke invading his nose.

"It does, because were going home together and I don't want to smell like nicotine." Ino blurted, stealing his cigarette. Sasuke watched as she disposed the stick on the nearby trash can.

He smiled and went to descend more steps.

"Hey, where are you going?" Ino asked.

"To an Ino-proof place." He chuckled.

"You mean, smoke in the restroom? No way, I'd tell your dad that you're doing it." Ino said.

Sasuke shrugged and descended himself.

"You are really so rude." Ino stared in shock.

"Thank you."

"Tch… I doubt a girl even liked you for behaving such." Ino snapped when Sasuke continued walking.

He immediately stopped his action and faced her direction, looking up.

"W-what?"

"If a girl even loved you, she just wasted her time. I doubt one can stand someone like you."She continued, crossing her arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Fire exit:**

Ino's POV:

"If a girl even loved you, she just wasted her time. I doubt one can stand someone like you."I called out.

I wouldn't be blurting such things if he could only stop being rude at me. I doubt it that he had a proper relationship anyway.

I stared at him, hands on my hips as he stared at me back with a somewhat pained expression in the eyes. I immediately halted myself when I saw him biting his lip and touching his heart.

"don't tell me-"

And my voice was cut off when I saw Sasuke passed out infront of my eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Emergency room, Konoha Hospital:**

"Please be seated miss Yamanaka."

Doctor Tsunade took out her clipboard and placed a clean sheet of pad paper.

"My name is doctor Tsunade Senju by the way, I'm Sasuke's doctor." She said, smoothing out the paper. "You're Sasuke's classmate and mister Uchiha's savior, I believe I'm correct?"

"You're so quick in getting that information." Ino said, amazed.

"I'm the Uchiha family physician for years, I know everything that goes." She smiled. "shall we start the interview?"

Ino nodded.

"I didn't do anything, he just passed out." she looked down on her lap, embarrassed. She had already reported to mister Uchiha about the incident and the latter replied by following after an on-going board meeting. She didn't know that Sasuke would easily faint.

Sasuke was currently being treated by nurses at the next curtained space beside the two.

"Yes, you believe that you didn't do anything." Doctor Tsunade agreed. "did you by chance, told him anything that made him be in the condition that he has now?"

Ino's hands curled into a fist as she smooth the creases of her skirt.

"I just told him about me doubting that he had a previous love life because of his attitude." she blurted, recalling the events. "Why? Something wrong?"

Doctor Tsunade shrugged.

"There are things that could trigger a person to faint and one example are powerful words." He said, jotting down the details.

"How?" Ino scratched her head. "those are just simple words."

_Sasuke might only be kidding, he's very good at acting, _she thought.

"Did you notice anything peculiar with him since morning?" doctor Tsunade asked.

"We went up the grand stairs earlier before class, and I noticed that he was really tired afterwards."

Ino exhaled heavily.

"I don't get it, doctor. Is there something wrong with Uchiha Sasuke?" she asked, uneasily.

Doctor Tsunade nodded and sighed.

"Sasuke has a congenital heart disease, his valves are not functioning properly." He replied. "and any hurtful memories he could recall can damage his heart in a matter of seconds."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I got bored so I posted another chapter. Surprise to find Gaara in the story? I think he's role here would be great. He's cute anyway. I don't care if you guys don't find their attitudes similar to their real attitude in the MANGA. Like I said , some of them might be too much of out of their character.

Beep me if there's any mistake.

REVIEWS are highly appreciated.


	7. Reason why?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

_**Summer of 2006**_

**_Karin's House:_**

_"Your parents are in the province, and you're the only one left in this house. Will that be okay to you?" Sasuke asked Karin as he stepped outside the house._

_"Of course it'll be okay." Karin assured him. "We have camera surveillance here, I'd be fine."_

_Sasuke looked around to observe the camera blinking at the door step._

_"No you won't. why don't you just let me stay there for a while?"_

_"Are you kidding me?" Karin used both of her hands to pinch Sasuke's cheeks. "My house is close to the slums, your father won't like the idea of you staying here."_

_Sasuke sighed._

_"I'll give you guards, or nurses." He suggested. How he disliked his father's overprotective attitude little by little._

_"Sasuke." Karinn pouted. "Like I said, I'd be fine. We've been like this five times and nothing ever happens to me."_

_"I'm just worried." Sasuke said, holding her hand. "I'd be away too for treatment and I don't like it if I don't communicate with you well."_

_"Don't worry about me, worry about yourself." Karin shook her head. "you're sick and you'll be needing operation. It'll be good once you're okay so your activities won't be that limited."_

_Sasuke was assigned for a heart surgery to work upon his damaged valves._

_"Okay fine, but make sure you call me when something happens. Okay?" Sasuke bit his lip in concern._

_"Yes, boss." Karin gently shoved him away. "now off you go, its getting late. I'll see you tomorrow."_

_Sasuke smiled and kissed his girlfriend in the cheek._

_"I'll call you when I get home." he said._

__xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_Uchiha Manor 3:00 am_**

_Sasuke rolled out of his bed and he could hear his heart thumping irregularly. Every time it happened, he would almost stay up all night because he wouldn't be able to sleep due to the caffeine like effects of the heart beat._

_He walked over to his personal refrigerator for some water to keep himself hydrated. He was told by doctor Tsunade to be in water therapy for his diet. Sasuke rummaged his hand through his hair as he drank the contents of the bottle he retrieved from the fridge. He wondered what Karin was doing for the moment, maybe drifting away in her dreams, he thought. They just finished talking together on the phone when Karin purposely cut their conversation because she was sleepy._

_Should he call her to tell that he doesn't feel sleepy? Sasuke shook his head. He knew that Karin will get mad at him for disturbing her in her sleep._

_*KNOCK KNOCK*_

_Sasuke cringed his brows. Who would be awake at this moment of time?_

_"Yes?" Sasuke opened the door and was surprised to see 18 year old Temari outside his room, eyes were all puffed and reddish._

_"Mari , what's wrong?" he asked, drying up her tears. Temari choked and immediately had the instinct to hug her brother._

_"nii-san, I'm sorry."_

_"Sorry? Why are you sorry?" Sasuke smiled, rubbing her back. "did you steal my car again?"_

_"N-no."_

_"Then, what is it? Tell me?" he chuckled._

_Temari let go of his embrace and heaved out a huge deal of breath._

_"Karin nee-chan…"_

_"what about Karin?" Sasuke asked, raising his brow._

_"She…. She…."_

_Temari cannot help but to sob hysterically._

_"Mari, what's wrong? What happen?!" Sasuke touched his heart and he could feel the rhythm of his beat thumping irregularly than ever._

_Temari rubbed her eyes._

_"Karin nee-chan" She choked as Sasuke stared at her innocently. "there were burglars that went to her house an hour ago. She was killed."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_Konoha District Hospital:_**

_Sasuke's POV:_

_I felt like I'm floating, I cannot feel my feet as I walked through the halls of the emergency room, searching for her. Eyes of the public feasted on me as I move pass through them, probably pitying me to death. I felt numb, my heart beating frantically and irregularly but I cannot deal with it now._

_I saw a doctor standing on the last curtain of the emergency room, staring at a person draped in a white cloth, with blood stains mostly on the heart. I stopped once he gave me a signal to halt._

_"We had her resuscitated, but she was stabbed many times, resulting to massive bleeding. We're very sorry."_

_I closed my eyes, and hoped that I just drifted away to somewhere else. I touched the cloth and pulled it open. I saw Karin's bloated face and blood stained body greeting me in response._

_I screamed._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Konoha Hospital, 2011**

Ino's POV:

"Can you tell me anything about Uchiha Sasuke's condition?" I asked doctor Tsunade.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything." I blurted. If I wasn't careful, I would have made matters worse. I could have him killed.

Doctor Tsunade intertwined her fingers.

"Do you know something about a human heart?"

"Human heart?" I smiled, I wasn't named "best in science" for anything.

"Heart as a pumping organ with four chambers." I said,rubbing my cheek. "What else?"

"Valvular insufficiency." Doctor Tsunade agreed on me and carried on with her lesson. "Its what Sasuke has right now which was passed on to him by his mom. Apparently, he was the only one who inherited that trait so his siblings were all particularly normal."

"Insufficient valves where?" I asked.

"Aortic valves at first, but I'm still looking at the pulmonic valve related to the lungs. I had a recent test that confirmed its also a candidate for insufficiency." Doctor Tsunade said.

Ino didn't know what to say.

"So what do we do, are there treatments?" I asked.

"Surgery is the only best option we could give." Doctor Tsunade said. "but we cant do it right now."

She sighed. There must be something that went on to have the surgery postponed.

"Why?"

"He issued an affidavit that he will be requiring no surgeries from any doctors ever since 2006."

Doctor Tsunade answered.

I bit my lip in dismay. He shouldn't have been doing this to himself. He's slowly killing his body.

"So that's why he's undergoing medicinal trials, you say?" I mused, crossing my arms.

"Yes."

"Can there be ways that he agrees on surgery?" I questioned. Gosh, Sasuke, I doubt anyone can force you to surgery because of your hardheadedness.

"If he cancels the affidavit himself." Doctor Tsunade said.

I watched him stood up and went to open the curtains behind me. I saw Sasuke already in his white and green mini polka dotted hospital gown, fast asleep.

"We will be transferring him to a private room in minutes." Doctor Tsunade told me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Konoha Hospital, Private room:**

Ino yawned as she signed the form the nurse had given her. It was good thing that she brought the notebook with her, or else she wouldn't put a thing in Sasuke's basic information.

"Thank you." The nurse said when she was done signing. Ino bowed to pay her respect.

"Er, yes?" Ino inclined her head as the health care professional stared at her in awe.

"You're a very nice girlfriend to escort him here." The nurse blurted.

"Ah no, I'm not the girlfriend." Ino smiled, raising her hands. _Where is his family when you needed them?_ She thought.

"Really? That's a waste then, you match together." The nurse said.

Ino raised her eyebrow as the nurse darted off the room.

"Tch." Ino whispered as she looked upon Sasuke's peaceful face. "Do I really look like your girlfriend? You and me? That's just miracle if that would even happen."

Sasuke's head moved a little as she cupped her own chin with a palm.

"Well, we both have skin , different hair color and eyes. Which means were not coincidental." She smiled, looking at him. "But I think I'm prettier than you."

Ino imagined herself what would Sasuke say if he were awake that time. He would probably be expressionless or would have been muttering something unpleasant. Ino laughed at herself to erase her thoughts.

"I'm really sorry out there, what I said earlier." She said gently. "I should be looking more at your background before telling you anything."

If she had known that Sasuke had a past, she wouldn't have been telling him sort of things that could possibly endanger him. But then again, the notebook she consulted didn't mention anything about Sasuke's past love or his medical condition.

"Maybe your dad wanted me to check on you more single handedly than consulting this notebook, huh?" she added, yawning again. It was past eight in the evening and she hadn't had dinner yet. Mister Uchiha called her to tell him that he cannot come for some emergency meeting matters regarding his company.

Sasuke's eyebrows cringed as Ino checked on his dextrose supply.

"You must be really dreaming bad." She noticed, observing him. Without hesitation, she held Sasuke's hand and was surprised at the sudden feeling it caused.

"I wonder what your dream is, you must be holding on to something." Ino concluded as Sasuke's fingers formed a tight grip on hers.

The door of the private room opened as Ino kept herself absentminded at the look of her and Sasuke's hand.

"Oi, first aid kit girl."

"E-eh?"

Ino immediately hid her and Sasuke's intertwined hands under the bed cover.

"Pharmacy guy and pharmacy girl." Ino blurted upon seeing the faces of Minato and Kushina. The couple wore matching blue and white jackets except that the guy was holding onto a basket of tropical fruits.

"So you two really know each other." Kushina referred to her and Sasuke as Minato ushered her to take a seat and went to place the basket of fruits on the nearby table.

Ino shook her head.

"Not really, more like coincidence." she said, embarrassed. "He's my classmate and I saved his father so he particularly sponsored me to study the same school as Uchiha Sasuke."

"W-wow, sponsoring, that thing really exists huh?" Kushina cupped her mouth in amazement.

Minato laughed.

"So that's the reason why you asked for a first aid kit back then." He said, putting an arm around his wife. "and Sasuke actually paid for that kit as seeing that you don't have enough money to pay for it."

Ino nodded. Up to now, she was still in wonder why on earth Sasuke paid the kit for her.

"Yup." she continued, bowing her head.

"See, Kushina, Sasuke is nice." Minato said. Kushina smiled too and looked at Ino.

"A-ahm…"

Ino didn't know what to say next this time.

"I'm… my name is Yamanaka Ino, sorry If I fail to introduce myself early." she said.

"I'm Minato, Sasuke's bestfriend and childhood friend." He said, waving. "and this is my wife, Kushina."

"W-what? Wife?" Ino was astounded.

"Yes, wife, why?"

"How old are you guys anyways?" Ino asked.

"I'm twenty five and Kushina's twenty three." Minato smiled. "if you're thinking how on earth we got married that early, were actually under an arranged marriage."

"Huh? So there are still fixed marriages in Japan today." Ino realized. "Good thing that it worked for you anyways."

"Yes , my husband is really nice so its not a problem." Kushina leaned her head on Minato's shoulder.

Ino watched as the two looked at each other in the eye and sometimes it wondered her how come she hasn't find the right one for her. she had been in previous relationships but nothing really worked out well because of her dedication to her siblings and guys she like would always want to court rich girls. Ino shook her head and felt sudden hunger pangs in her stomach.

"_nee-chan_, you're hungry." Kushina noticed.

"Huh, what?" Ino looked so embarrassed, she would have scolded her stomach if it were a person. "Um, sorry, I was with Sasuke the whole day, I haven't eaten dinner yet."

"You can have dinner downstairs, we'll just take care of him here." Minato said.

Ino nodded, gently loosened her hand on Sasuke's and tucked the latter's hand under the cover.

"I'll be back, okay?"she whispered, patting the bed.

She stood up and hauled her backpack.

"Thank you." She bowed at the couple. "I'll return as soon as I can."

Ino smiled and headed for the door.

"Such a sweet and beautiful girl. Don't you think her and Sasuke look good together?" Kushina cooed.

Minato shrugged smiling.

"We'll never know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hospital Café**

Ino's POV:

Hospital food is so expensive nowadays. Why oh why? The last time I was in the hospital was when Shikamaru got operated for appendicitis and I really worked over time at the meat market just to pay hospital bills. Thinking of meat really starves me to death.

I chose to eat vegetable salad since it's the least expensive, I think I would just have to satisfy my hunger pangs by drinking a lot of hot tea. Not really that I can't afford anything, in fact I already had my advance allowance but I always assume that its better to be thrifty just in case me my siblings cause trouble. Its really cold nowadays and I'm thinking how on earth Sasuke would survive this kind of weather if it slows down his breathing. Thinking again of Sasuke, whew, holding hands must have produced the effect.

"_nee-chan._"

"Tenny?" I glanced up on my styro packed vegetable salad and saw Tenten and Neji heading towards me. I would appreciate Neji coming over because he's a friend of Sasuke's. But Tenten? Should couples really tag along each other? Teenagers this days.

"You're here?" I asked, scratching my head. Oh yeah, big deal. They're a couple, how would Tenten not find out.

"Are you okay? How's Sasuke?" Tenten asked me. bowed as the two took their seat.

"He's better, they got him tranquilized." I said as I crumpled a big lettuce to my mouth. "where's Shikamaru anyways?"

"At the villa, I just found out when we headed home." Tenten said. "_nee-chan_."

"Yeah?" I asked, looking up. The more I look at them, the more I notice how lonesome I am to be a single woman. Tch. Troublesome couples. Ahhh! Gross! I sounded like Shikamaru.

"You better get home after you eat." Neji said, as Tenten ushered him to speak.

"What? What are you talking about, I'm staying here." I blurted, using all the last contents of the salad dressing. "I got your friend harmed, so I will be with him for a while til he gets better."

"That's the problem, _nee-chan_." Tenten bit her lip. "Temari will be here soon, and Narutotold Neji to tell you that you must stay away or else she'll get back to you."

Its been a while since I haven't seen the blonde girl Temari, the one who started the mess by ripping Tenten's dress apart.

"I'm not scared, she doesn't know anything." I said.

"Ino-san, you know Temari, she's a bit of a gangster when it comes to everything." Neji told me. "most especially her brother."

I crumpled another batch of lettuce to my mouth.

"I'm taking care of his brother for her, okay?" I said, shaking my head. "Psh, what are you guys, you came here just to tell me that?"

"To visit Sasuke too." Tenten said, embarrassed. she patted her sister's shoulder. "I will be there too, just in case Temari pulls your hair."

"I can defend myself." I smiled at Tenten. Really, these guys shouldn't be worrying about me. I was the Yamanaka family's protector for years. Guys don't match my wits. Well, all of guys except one. And he's on the hospital bed right now, curing his sickness. Gosh, really don't know why such a guy exists.

"I was told that you rode a car with Sasuke this morning." Neji said, changing the topic.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Why?"

"Did you notice any peculiar thing with him this morning?"

"What am I, a spy?" I laughed, scratching my head. I suddenly stopped laughing upon noticing how serious Neji was and I realized too that I am indeed a hired agent for Sasuke.

"Um, irregular breathing, easily tired when going up the stairs." I said, reminiscing. "And yeah, he smokes, really bad habit of him."

The next time I see him with a cigarette, I'll be invading his room secretly to burn all his supplies. If I can find his room, that is.

"He can't get over with it." Neji blinked.

"You're his friend, you shouldn't tolerate him." I said, pointing my fork at him.

Neji shrugged.

"I guess you're right." He said. "but even I, am afraid of him."

I almost choke down the tea I was sipping, good thing Tenten was able to catch the cup before it fell down.

"Are you kidding me, you're big, he's fragile." I laughed, slapping his arm. Neji laughed too and stared at me with his big goggling eyes.

"You're so brave to tell me that."

"I guess, I'm just not afraid of Sasuke." I said, smiling. I can't believe I'm getting along with Tenten's boyfriend well. I guess I really have to erase my first impression to rich guys.

"_nee-chan_, where's your bracelet?" Tenten suddenly asked.

"Hm?"

I looked around my left wrist and spotted that I'm missing my silver butterfly charms bracelet. I must have left it at Sasuke's hand when I left for dinner.

"I think I left it at the villa." I lied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Konoha Hospital, Private room:**

Ino's POV:

"Are you sure you're really staying there, _nee-chan_?" Tenten asked as I touched the handle of the door which led to Sasuke's room.

"Well, I have to, it's the only way I can repay him." I said. and the only way to get my charm bracelet back. Only I have to device a way how to get it without being that noticed.

I pushed the door open and Neji led me inside the room like a guard.

"Stay outside." I hissed at Tenten who was about to follow.

"But_, nee-chan.._."

"Well, well, well." And there was Temari at my previous seat, staring at me."I thought it was clear that I should not be seeing any shadow of her?" the blonde girl told Neji.

I halted Neji before he even started to speak.

"Hey, really its my fault for telling him something that I shouldn't be telling." I said, nearing Temari. "but that doesn't mean that I am fully reliable because it is accidental, right?"

"Still you didn't know how much it harmed him!" Temari spat, emphasizing the words. Good grief, the statement deafens me.

"I do know now." I shrugged as I looked at my bracelet from the corner of my eyes. I remembered that it was hidden completely under the covers and it wouldn't be a good idea to get near Sasuke right away.

"I still wouldn't forgive you for harming my brother." Temari crossed her arms.

_Damn_…

"Hey little girl, don't you know what the word accident means?" I laughed, massaging my neck. "I would be repaying by taking care of him, now why don't you leave for awhile and make sure we don't see each other so I won't piss you off?"

I know I really sounded weird in front of everybody, with Neji, Minato, Naruto, and Kushina witnessing the event, but it doesn't matter now. Temari should respect people who are older than her.

"Bullshit!." Said Temari. "you're a rascal!"

"It's a pity you just knew." I smiled as she stood up from her seat and moved away.

Hah, good chance, I can get my bracelet back. If only I pull open this bed cov-

*Ring Ring*

Bad timing.

"Tenten? Why?" I asked, uneasily.

"We should get out here, Shikamaru's in an emergency situation." Tenten said through the receiver.

_Damn it. Shikamaru_ again.

"For what?"

"Had a fight with the house cook at the villa." Tenten mentioned. "_nee-chan _, we need to get home."

"Can't I just follow later?" I said through gritted teeth. This call definitely blew my chance to get my stuff. And I'm not repaying my debts yet.

"He punched the cook_, nee-chan_." Tenten said.

Fuck. That's it, this got me alarmed, I'm getting out of here!

I closed my phone and looked at Temari.

"Lucky you I won't be staying here." I told her. I looked at Sasuke and bowed. Sorry Sasuke, but Shikamaru really needs to have his head whacked.

"Shika's in a fight with the house cook." I said to Neji who was guarding the door.

"I'll bring you guys home." he said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I hope this chapter answers some of your questions about Karin and why Sasuke's like that. Oh how much I love some of my readers who kept on giving reviews. I find it funny how some of you are really curious about Karin and how and who should fell inlove first. But I'm sorry I won't spoil any of you. Just wait for the upcoming chapters. Once again GIVE SOME REVIEWS! :)

-Alex-


	8. Sasuke's Room

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

_"Karin?"_

_"Karin!"_

_Sasuke saw his past love sitting comfortably at the grass outside her house garden in Konoha streets The wind breezes so soft it matches the atmosphere of the house and Karin's hair gently being flown away by the cause._

_He run as fast as he could, not missing his chance. He crossed the wide asphalt road that separates them to be able to extend on to her. Do not mind the cars, do not mind the trucks passing by. It seemed like only a second that his feet finally stepped on to the grass where Karin is currently at place. He must have run so swift like the soft wind in breeze._

_"Its really you." He said upon seeing her in close up. Tears almost formed in his eyes but he tried to stop by looking above him. Clouds like before danced as the two finally met each other for the longest time._

_"Hi Sasuke-kun." Karin smiled, reaching for his hand. "you looked like you missed me."_

_"Isn't it obvious?" Sasuke smiled too. How he missed her presence so much, her shoulder length hair, the dazzling eyes that always glittered every time she sees him. It is truly the Karin long years ago, the twenty year old Karin that he missed._

_Sasuke saw his reflection on the window that mirrored his image. He looked young and healthier. Has this been his look five years ago? Sasuke smiled again and looked at Karin. this time , she didn't look happy._

_"You're ignoring your health again , Sasuke-kun." Karin pouted as Sasuke's smile faded into a midst of worry._

_"I'm sorry."_

_"You know, it really worries me so much that I fear that I couldn't move on because of you." Karin said, touching his cheek._

_Sasuke closed his eyes for the warm sensation it felt and immediately had it opened to reply._

_"I just don't know how to value my existence anymore, especially without you around." he said gently._

_Karin shook her head, removed the hand from his cheek and cautiously touched his heart._

_"That heart." she said, pointing to his chest. "has been always cherished and loved by the people surrounding you. You must not deal with pain all the time. You know how much this thing could affect you."_

_"It doesn't matter. Can't I just go with you?" Sasuke sighed, changing the topic._

_"Sasuke, its been five years." Karin said. "its been a long time since you had that pure and innocent smile in your face, that warm attitude of yours. You can't always deal with your life by doing the opposites."_

_"Karin, I am a sick person." Sasuke could feel water welling in his eyes. "I can go with you if I want to."_

_Karin sighed and gently stroked the top of his hand._

_"Its not yet your time, Sasuke-kun." She said. "and don't miss your life ahead of you by being miserable. You need to move on."_

_"Karin…"_

_She kissed his forehead and stood up._

_"Where… where are you going?" Sasuke reached out for her hand._

_"To home." she smiled, pointing her finger above. Sasuke knew. She belonged to the clouds, to the sky, she is a part of it. and it pains him so much knowing that this was all just a part of his dream. But it seemed so real he didn't want to wish to wake up._

_ "Please let me go with you." He begged, moving after her._

_"Not yet your time, Sasuke. Not yet."_

_"Karin!"_

_Sasuke's tears dropped immediately after finding himself alone. His knees became weak and felt the sudden urge to collapse on the soft misty grass that appeared embracing him from the sadness and pain he experienced._

_He was alone again. Alone in this sunny and windy place at the same time, with no one to interact to. With no Karin to be with._

_"You must be really dreaming bad." He heard someone say._

_Sasuke turned around and saw a form of a girl reaching out for his hand. He thought he saw an angel but cannot see through the face due to the bright light surrounding her._

_Sasuke saw her hand touching his palm and was aware of the warmness it caused. The feeling was so pleasant. It was more of an unexplainable touch but felt that it is the exact thing he needed right now._

_"I wonder what your dream is, you must be holding on to something." The girl said as Sasuke intertwined his fingers with her._

_Sasuke looked at her familiarity but he really cannot see through her face. The blinding light must have shielded the angel's face from him. But it wasn't important right now, he focused at their hands instead. He was so thankful that her presence made him feel that he was not alone._

_He must express the gratitude he felt. Just as he was about to say his thanks, the firm grip loosened, surprising him at the same time._

_"I'll be back, okay?" she said._

_The girl vanished in thin air before he could even blink. But something of her was left in his hand that she forgot._

_It was her butterfly charm bracelet._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Uchiha Villa:**

"Its your fault that we lose the villa's cook!" Ino hit Shikamaru's head with her fist.

"I was just protecting myself!" the eldest member of the Yamanaka siblings defended himself. Truly he had undergone a minor fight with the cook, with both of them losing their tempers easily just because the cook won't comply with Shikamaru's choice of food.

"If he only followed what I want, it'll be easy between us." Shikamaru added.

"Stupid, if only you didn't pig out, nothing like that would have happened." Ino said through gritted teeth. She really cannot agree with Shikamaru's uncontrolled impatience and no sense of reason.

"You talk to me as if I'm not older."

"Tch, do you even act old?!" Ino blurted, hitting him again with another batch of her crumpled fist. "you're a year ahead and there you are acting like an adolescent boy. Baka! You big old idiot!"

_Shikamaru, you're lucky I am tired, or else I could have really pinned you down with my foot,_ she thought.

Tenten winced through every hits in the head her brother would receive.

"_nee-chan_, don't be too harsh." She whispered, looking at her surroundings. There were guards surrounding the villa, and it will be embarrassing for her if they see the siblings having a fight.

"I am just emphasizing that its Shikamaru's fault." Ino said, matter-o-factly. "what now, can you even replace the cook huh?"

"I know, I know." Shikamaru said as he shielded his legs from Ino's kick. "I'm sorry, I'm really just protecting myself."

"You're protecting your fucking temper!"

"_nee-chan_, not so loud." Tenten reminded Ino.

The middle child of the Yamanaka family shook her head in disbelief. Even Tenten protects her brother so much that she would always deal with the conflicts alone.

"Its your fault that I have to look for a replacement and if I don't find one now, I'll starve you to death!" She said, pointing a finger to Shikamaru's forehead.

"Troublesome." he whispered.

"Tenten, what are you still doing here?"

Ino looked at her sister, putting her hands beside her hips. "go to your room, now!"

"but _nee-chan..._."

"NOW!"

"Argh!" Tenten's hands formed a fist and stormed out of the room.

Ino covered her ears from the loud shutting of the door that almost sent chandelier crystals bouncing in midair.

"Okay." She sighed, focusing at Shikamaru. "now you tell me how do we find a new cook."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Private room, Konoha Hospital:**

Sasuke blinked open his eyes and found himself inside a large room of white ceilings and green walls.

"You're awake!" Naruto placed his psp on the counter. Sasuke scanned the room for other people and found no one was there except Temari's boyfriend.

"You stayed here?" he asked Naruto who appeared he didn't have any sleep.

"Yup." Naruto smiled. "Mari-chan went home just a while ago to take a shower. She'll be back within two hours I guess. You want breakfast?"

Naruto pointed to an untouched breakfast tray at the table.

"Sorry, I drank the milk already." He continued, scratching his head. "but lunch will come I guess in five minutes."

"No need, I'm not hungry." said. He must have been asleep for about a whole day ever since he collapsed.

"I think I should be calling the nurse to tell that you're awake." Naruto said. "and the doctor too."

"I don't want to see the doctor yet." Sasuke said.

He looked around the room and saw a three basket of fruits on the side table.

"Your father by the way, visited you a while ago." Naruto said when Sasuke continued scanning the area. The latter turned to Naruto's direction and raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yes. But he headed out afterwards because he has some business to do I think. But he reminded me that you will have to undergo blood tests again." Naruto said.

Sasuke nodded and winced.

"Are you okay?" Naruto stood up from his seat.

"I need a pain reliever." Sasuke said, raising a hand to touch his head. A metallic silver bracelet dropped immediately on his lap.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Stone Fountain, Uchiha Estate:**

Ino's POV:

_Damn it_… how to get a new cook. I've been searching in the net for hours and no one seems best to qualify, making me irritable with the added factor of lack of sleep. If only Shikamaru's temper really didn't get into him that much, the guy is so unreasonable, really. And Tenten, getting in the way so I wouldn't scare off Shikamaru that badly, kind of gets in my nerves too. If only they know how difficult it is to get a replacement.

Talking over the incident to Mister Uchiha just made him laugh.

"You're stressing yourself too much, Ino-san , its easy to get a cook, leave it to me." he said.

That old man… am I really stressing myself too much? Maybe I'm too preoccupied with doing my responsibilities.

I stared at the red bricked floor of the stone fountain area, thinking of someone as a good replacement. Who can it be… I have plenty of friends back at the slums, all seem to want to have a good life like me. but ironically, a villa cook must know every cuisine other than local street dishes.

I watched my feet sway above the ground when someone blindfolded me with bare hands.

"H-hey?!"

"Guess who." Said a voice. It was an adolescent like male voice and the hands resemble a child's.

"I'm giving you a clue." Said another voice. It was a girl this time, sounded like doing a shy yet fragile voice.

"Am I thinking what I am thinking?"

I removed the hands, covering my eyes and squinted as the blurry view suddenly returned to normal.

Two people at least my height greeted me with a smile.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Yahiko!" I shrieked. "Hinata!"

"You always don't like blindfolding do you?" Yahiko scratched his head. I raised both of my hands to the sides and bear hugged the two, which surprised them a lot.

"Ino-chan, why didn't you tell us that you moved here?" Hinata pouted when I yanked them free. I really couldn't believe my eyes this time, the moment is like deceiving me. Two of my greatest friends are actually here.

"Gomen, it was all of a sudden." I blushed, easing myself. this is probably one of the happiest days of my life. "what are you doing here anyways? How come you know this place?"

Hinata and Yahiko looked at each other and grinned mischievously.

"What, am I missing out here?" I asked, startled.

"Ino-chan." Yahiko inhaled deep held both of my hands. "last night, there was a man who called me and that they are in need of a new cook. I thought he was on a prank but once he mentioned your name, I knew that I have to come here."

Oh no… I know whose idea it is. Mister Uchiha, you are really one of a kind.

"Oh my, I can't believe this." I laughed, rubbing my cheek. "how about Hinata? She just tagged along?"

"Well, since Yahiko-kun and I shared the same apartment, I volunteered myself to be his assistant." She said proudly.

"Wow." I just said. I was so speechless, I wanted to say so many things but all of it seemed inappropriate. And all really bothered to leave out their food stall business just to be with me.

"The old man seemed to really know about you, huh?" Yahiko asked. "he even knew your bestfriends."

Well, its all because of his sources. I cannot tell them that mister Uchiha have agents who could easily scan through our private profiles without us noticing.

"We have a little chit chat once in a while." I lied. "so, can we go now? I'll tour you around the villa."

I tugged Hinata's hand and Yahiko's.

"Ino-chan_,_ let's tour there." Hinata pointed to the cream colored building on my right side.

It's the manor.

"No, I think that's not possible becau-"

Hinata and Yahiko raced themselves to the east entrance.

I was too late.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Uchiha Manor:**

Ino's POV:

I just followed the two giddy people who toured themselves into the place where I myself even had no chance to go into. I cannot blame Hinata and Yahiko though, this entire estate seemed to be an amusement park for them because of the wide area and structures.

"Wow, paintings." I heard Yahiko gushed.

The east entrance of the manor greeted us with rows of paintings that must have been handed down by centuries. Copies of Ancient Greek civilization, renaissance periods, Elizabethan, etc. compiled themselves according to dates. I was in awe too. And Yahiko and Hinata have always were.

I watched them pass through the big kitchen area where Yahiko greeted some of the staff while Hinata tagged me along to the music area upstairs. The east stairs resembled a Hogwarts stair that appeared crooked as we head up.

"Are you still going to the same school?" I asked Hinata. The three of us were formerly classmates in tourism when I dropped off the second semester because of my very own financial crisis.

" Yes, now that we have a better job it'll be easy to go to school." Hinata confessed. "and to think that we will be together again."

"Aww."

"Just be reminded that not all of the people here are pleasant." I warned her. Sasuke's face immediately popped into my mind as I said it.

"Who?" Hinata looked at me with a puzzled look on the face.

"Music area." I pointed, changing the topic.

Hinata and I gaped at the sight of the place. Musical instruments of all kind were placed according to their classification gathered by a white grand piano at the corner which really amused my eyes.

"Very classical." Hinata said while gazing at the red carpeted floor and cream walls with hanged frame pictures of different musicians of the period. I smiled at the pictures of modern K-pop artists that appeared very visible because of the fashion statements of the era nowadays.

"Did you know that Yahiko-kun recently won in the singing competition at our school?" Hinata blurted as we took a seat at the piano stool.

"Really?"

"Yup." Hinata said. "it's a shame that you weren't there, you might have won in the female category."

"I really haven't sung for a while." I mused, stretching my feet. I don't know why people loved my voice, they always said that it sounded so beautifully every time I sing.

"What's that door heading to?" Hinata's head turned to the direction of a small white door to our left side.

I shrugged.

"I don't know, I've never been here." I confessed.

Hinata's smile almost reached up to her ears. That smile gives me creeps on what she intends to do. This girl.

"Let's look at it. Shall we?"

"No way, I don't think that's a good idea." I said.

"Oh, c'mon Ino-chan, just this once." Hinata pulled my hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you really sure that you want to head home?" Temari asked Sasuke as the two siblings headed in their way to the mansion. Sasuke had checked himself out of the hospital after undergoing blood tests from doctor Tsunade. Test results will be discussed again after the exam.

Mister Uchiha's only son didn't reply and focused himself instead to the view outside the car.

"We have ice here, do you want to treat those?" Temari pointed to the purple blotches on Sasuke's arm. The marks have appeared due to the injection.

"No need." Sasuke said.

"Good thing the drive here to the manor is only fifteen minutes, you can rest easily when we get home." Temari smiled, looking at him. "you'll just call me when you need help, okay? Naruto and I have a date but you can always call me anytime."

Sasuke sighed. He didn't want himself being entangled with his sister's affairs.

"Go ahead, I can watch over myself." he mumbled.

"If you say so." Temari winked.

Sasuke rested his head on the car seat and closed his eyes. "I still can't believe you and Naruto would end up together."

Temari smirked. "Well what can I say? Naruto is full of surprises up on his sleeves eh?"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sasuke's room, Uchiha Manor**

Ino's POV:

"E-eh?! This is a big place!" Hinata's eyes goggled to the dark Victorian room that greeted us as we stepped from the music room to this area.

" I don't think that we should be here." I said. the scene creeps me out, like the horror settings of bloody red curtains hanging at the ceiling, a king sized poster bed with gold and black trimmings, a black furry bear carpet, Victorian chairs. There were many doors surrounding the area. We were probably inside a bedroom of someone.

"Look , Ino-chan there's a walk in closet." Hinata invited me.

"Hina-chan, we should go."

"Psh, were already here, what's to miss out." Hinata held my hand and tugged me inside.

"where's Yahiko?" I asked as Hinata and I walked in this huge closet with different clothes hanged neatly to the sides.

"Must be eaten by the ground." Hinata joked.

Whoever owned this room must have bestowed upon himself an obsessive compulsive disorder. And must have fantasized watching horror movies. I glided my hands at the warm fabrics of the room owner's clothes and stared in fascination to the branded stuffs surrounding it. shoes, belts, used wallets, shades, all seemed to have a brand marked in it.

I stopped checking when I found my hand grasping a familiar looking apple colored v-neck shirt that lay a top at the second row of wardrobes.

"Oh my gosh." I mouthed. This room must have belonged to-

"Uchiha Sasuke" Hinata blurted the name aloud as she stared at the picture frame she retrieved from the drawer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Hee hee! Just so you know , Hinata and Yahiko are not couples here okay? They are only bestfriends. Oh-ho! Long chapter as for reward to my most extraordinary readers. Thank you much for supporting this story I really appreciate it. If there's any mistakes or whatsoever just beep me alright? :)

REVIEWS are appreciated by the author. THAT'S ME! :D


	9. Gotcha!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ino's POV:

I knew it. There is only one Uchiha family member who would always love the darkness in an area after all. I stole the picture from Hinata's hand.

"Hina-chan, you shouldn't touch this." I said. but I immediately stopped when I saw Sasuke in the picture lying his head on a shoulder of a really beautiful girl.

"This must be his girlfriend." Hinata squeezed in her head and stared at it too.

I can't stop myself but to divulge into more information. The picture appeared slightly tattered with stains, probably water stains? Or are this dried tears? And the girl. She really looked so pretty, and I doubt that I would look as pleasant if I stand in with her. Nah , what am I saying? Lots of guys swoon over me but I don't really had the time to knack boys before since I still need to let my siblings live and let them study.

"That picture really looked old." Hinata added. "like five or six years ago."

I squatted on the floor and placed the frame next to the other pictures.

"Should I be looking for another?" I asked myself aloud. I swarmed my hands through piles of more pictures. Sasuke was always with the girl on the picture, on different settings, on different places. And they appeared… so happy. Sometimes, I would always think what Sasuke would look like if his eyebrows aren't always creased. Less devilish that is.

"Who's this Uchiha Sasuke anyway?" Hinata asked.

"The only son of mister Uchiha." I said.

"Where is he?"

I get tired easily of squatting down the floor so I just closed the drawer and stood up.

"In the hospital, I think." I said. I hope Sasuke wouldn't notice the slight changed arrangement of his pictures.

"Why? He's sick?"

I shrugged.

"Inborn sickness." I said, referring to his heart condition.

"What a pity." Hinata whispered. "he must have felt bad all the time."

"Tell me all about it." I said, thinking about it too.

Now to think about it…Oh no, I totally forgot about him after Shikamaru's incident with the cook.

"You want to come to the hospital with me?" I asked Hinata. It would be a long story if I tell her what happened to Sasuke, but I knew my friend would always understand the situation I'm in.

"We're visiting him?" Hinata clapped her hands together. "that'll be great, I'll introduce myself."

"He's not really particular with meeting persons." I smiled as we walked out of the closet.

"Oh wait, look at that." Hinata looked herself from the full length mirror next to Sasuke's plasma screen TV.

"Hey, Hina-chan, we have to go, he must be awake right now." I said, motioning her to slow down.

"Then better, we can explore more of his room." my friend smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Uchiha Manor:**

"Won't you eat for awhile?" Temari called out on Sasuke as the latter headed for the east entrance.

"I'm not hungry." Sasuke waved out his hand to shush out his sister.

"Alright, just beep in the cook when you need food. " Temari said as her eyes followed him upstairs.

" I will."

"Be careful." She added.

Sasuke nodded and headed towards the music room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sasuke's room, Uchiha Manor**

**Ino's POV:**

"Hinata." I tugged my friend's hand. " I will be in need of explanation once I reach there so we have to be quick."

"I wonder if he has siblings, maybe we can try their clothes while they're away, huh?" Hinata said, excitedly. "just for fun, Ino-chan"

_Tsk_…I really don't like Hinata's habits of changing the topics. And the way she make her puppy dog eyes. Ugh!

"No way! Hina-chan lets go."

"You're such a party pooper." Hinata pouted when I forced her to forward near the tiny door to the music room. I placed my hand on the golden knob when the door automatically opened right in front of me.

And low and behold. The room's owner staring at us like some burglars. Damn!

" I am definitely in need of explanation." I blurted, staring him too in shock.

"Can you please leave the two of us here?" Sasuke told Hinata.

"Ah, s-sure." Hinata nodded and headed for the door. "Sorry." She mumbled.

Sasuke waited as Hinata closed the door shut. I couldn't move, as if my feet were glued to the ground.

"Like in the movies." I said, breathing deeply. "I can explain."

"Have you been told that you're not allowed to be in this room?" Sasuke said coldly. Damn! His stare gives me creeps down my spine. I am in so much trouble.

"Yes." I said, avoiding his gaze. "It was an accident, really. Hinata and I were just-"

"In the music room and you went here." Sasuke finished the words for me.

"Exactly." I said, raising my index finger.

Sasuke sighed and sat down at the foot of his bed.

"You saw anything?" he asked, crossing his legs.

"Er...I saw the cigarettes." I lied. He must be referring to the pictures in his drawer.

"Gosh, you should be stopping collecting those items from now on." I continued. I almost exaggerated myself on that part.

"Really?"

"Y-yeah." I said, raising my head up. Oh my god! Why am I being so nervous? This is so not me at the moment!

Sasuke raised his eyebrows.

"You owe me one million, you almost had my heart attacked, you invaded my room and now you're lying to me." he said, calmly. "What are you planning to do next?"

"Hey! That's so rude of you." I said. I could feel my hot blood evaporating through the pores of my skin.

He's definitely like his sister who doesn't understand what an accident means.

"How will I sound rude if everything is true at the first place?" he said.

"Fine." I huff. "then if you really make those things accountable, then I am putting myself at fault."

"You really think that these things are forgivable miss Yamanaka?" Sasuke looked at his lap.

"I am putting myself accountable, what else do you want?" I said airily.

"You're not making yourself accountable. You cannot even mention to me that you're sorry."

"I—" I opened my mouth to fire back but I quickly shut it down. I guess he was right. First time I've been wrong! Dammit!

"Gotcha." He sighed.

Sasuke removed his jacket as I crossed my arms in fury. There I noticed a glitter in small part on his naked right wrist from the small light that pierced through his window.

My butterfly charm bracelet! Oh my goodness! Why is he wearing that?!

Sasuke saw me looking at the metallic object.

"Why are you wearing that?" I asked, startled.

"Its not your business to know." Sasuke looked at me innocently.

"S-shit."

How do I get the bracelet back?! I cannot say that its mine. He would have been asking why I got the bracelet trapped in his palm.

"Doesn't fit you well." I mumbled sarcastically. The bracelet was a gift from Tenten and it really would make me feel bad if I don't get it back. Think Ino, think!

I bit my lip as I pin myself to the wall, thinking hard.

"You look like you're planning something." Sasuke noticed.

"Shh.." I said, shushing him. This isn't the right time to talk.

Sasuke shrugged and stood up.

"I'm leaving." I finalized as he walked towards me. I cannot be caught right now, I'll just get the bracelet next time. Maybe when he's not around this room. good thing, Hinata and I found this place by accident.

"Wait." Sasuke held his hand up.

"What?"

Sasuke removed the bracelet from his wrist and raised the metallic object in front of my face.

"Is this yours?" he asked.

It felt like my heart stopped as I saw my precious material glittering before my eyes.

How did he know? Must be , that it's obvious since I stutter and I always averting my gaze at him. Damn it all.

"Are you kidding me, how will that thing belong to me." I lied, shaking my head.

Sasuke sighed, held my hand and placed the object in my palm. The effect of his fingers touching my skin probably both sent us thinking. It felt exactly the same when we had our fingers intertwined back at the hospital.

"You're really bad at lying." He said as I put the bracelet to my pocket.

"D-duh. You're, you're just quick-witted to realize that." I said, raising my chin. "I'm leaving."

I stormed into the tiny door and held the knob open.

"Did you by chance-"

"Held your hand? No way." I said as I walked out.

And without me realizing it, I saw Sasuke smiling at me before the door closed.

I think I just answered his question.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sasuke'S ROOM, Uchiha MANOR:**

Ino's POV:

Since part of my job is to intricately observe Sasuke, his behavior and his actions, I decided to visit his room once more to check onto his past.

It was a week ago when Sasuke came home from the hospital due to his collapsing incident and it was the same week ago that I retrieved my bracelet back, still unsure on how he found out that it was mine. I was hoping that he wouldn't find out the holding hands part, but my undeniable stupidity and garrulous tongue of answering him caught me off guard. The moral lesson of the story: Yamanaka Ino, think before you speak. Especially to Uchiha Sasuke, the superior witted human being.

When Sasuke was back to the university, things were back to normal as it is, although it really didn't change since the school must have gotten used to his habit of passing out. The physically weak Sasuke was really the subject of pity to every students and faculty alike, but they don't show it much since they know this man doesn't let himself get weakened on others.

Truth to be told, Sasuke was still undeniably one of the best students in class, with Gaara and I really determined to beat him down. We were so obsessed spending hours in the library just to be equipped with knowledge in business and politics, alas Sasuke would still beat us down with his knowledge in recitation and quizzes. And I hate it. I don't even know if he studies, I just know that he reads newspapers a lot, which means a deafening silence between him and me everytime we go to school.

"Why do you always get the highest grades?" this was one question that I asked of him at the car on the way home when I found out that he beat me by one point in social science.

"Maybe because you aren't just that intelligent enough." He chuckled, playing with his hair.

"What?! I lack sleep because of studying, you have no permission to tell me that." I said airily. I could have punched him really, but ever since the touching incident which gave me unexplainable warmth, I didn't bother.

"Then sleep for eight hours." He said.

And I stopped talking to him that day. I mean why would I continue talking? He's answers were all non-sense!

I think I was the only one who didn't know something about his past. Everyone knows, and Gaara wouldn't mention a thing to me every time I poke him at class which sends me to sleepless nights thinking about it. I don't even know why I pay too much attention on this thing. Its either I am determined to do my job well or Sasuke is an interesting jigsaw puzzle that I need to decipher.

So here I am inside his walk-in closet taking my time to look at his secret drawer which Hinata found by accident. Pictures of him and the girl are everywhere, and evidences such as very old pictures must have suggested that they were childhood friends. I was careful to sort out the pictures, because I know he will find out if there are slight arrangements.

"There must be letters around here." I thought aloud as I swarm my hands through the pile of papers at the left side of the drawer. If only I can take this pile of papers at the villa and spend my whole time reading about it.

Then I saw a mini sized homemade scrap book at the bottom of the pile.

"A gift to Sasuke-kun from Karin, Happy birthday." It read. I opened the book to the next pages and found more pictures of Sasuke and the girl at the succeeding. So the name of the girl is Karin. And she must have really spent time making the gift. There are so much information on this scrap book, such as the girl's basic information, the places where she and Sasuke went, and the dates. I wonder if I can take this to the villa, would Sasuke ever find about it? and I wonder if where is this girl right now that caused him a major pain. The scrapbook entails the period of their friendship from the nineties until 2006.

I opened my cellphone and took pictures of Karin's basic information, just in case I would have trouble taking the scrapbook to the villa.

"I'll learn more about you." I spoke to Karin's picture at the opening page.

Click! Click!

Hah, technologies nowadays are really useful.

I put the cellphone at my pocket and suddenly heard a closed door from outside this area.

"What the-."

I quickly placed the scrapbook back to the drawer and frantically looked around the room.

Oh no, where to hide. Ah.. the clothes!

I know that hiding myself behind a row of hanged clothes is not a good idea but I am thankful that Sasuke's coats are long enough to even hide my feet. The footsteps appeared louder as I squeezed myself more at the back.

"I'll call you later." Sasuke? I thought he had French lessons today, what is he doing in this hour?!

I looked at my watch and found out that the time stopped ticking at eight and I quickly reached for my cellphone to check the real time.

Past ten in the morning. So that explains why he's here.

"Yes, I can't find my blue blazer can you ask the nanny if it has been ironed already? I finished bathing and it's still not in this room yet." Sasuke said through the intercom. I slightly parted the two black coats and nearly jumped at the sight of Sasuke wearing only a white bathrobe.

Oh shit!

Then Sasuke noticed his drawer slightly opened.I cupped my mouth when he took time glancing at his secret drawer. Oh no, please don't look at it.

*Ring Ring*

Ah, intercom, bless you! You saved me!

"Yes, the blue blazer, I need to have it in my room now." Sasuke spoke through the receiver as he began entangling his robe.

"No!" I mouthed covering my sight. I wouldn't want to see this guy as the first undressed person contaminating my pure and innocent eyes!

I heard the bathrobe slamming gently to the carpeted floor. Should I look? What am I thinking? Maybe I should squint, just once, with my one eye, just to be cautious. Oh god, why is the environment intensely warm all of a sudden, did Sasuke raise the heater?

I squinted, using one eye, to check on Sasuke. Ah, in loose boxers then, good thing. I must have been completely nuts thinking of something else.

Sasuke turned his back on my direction as he check upon himself at the full length mirror. I didn't notice that he had broad shoulders, wide enough to accentuate his thin waist. And I didn't know that he has biceps, he always appeared somewhat skinny to me. Are those tattoos inscribed at his upper back? I can't deny that it appeared good on him, like a gangster. This guy is a way out of control.

Then Sasuke turned around and paced towards my area. _Ack_! No don't look at your coats! I don't want to be caught, oh no. It seemed that my prayers where immediately answered when he stopped and just glanced at the other parts of the wardrobe, with hands at his hips.

Having too many clothes must be fun for you to spend time thinking about it, huh? Every time Sasuke would glance at the coats in my direction, I would squint my eyes to check the very visible scar above his toned abs, right exactly at his chest. His rib cages must have been forcefully cracked open every time he undergoes surgery. Poor thing. The scar is so long. But like the tattoos, the old wound looked good on him too. Am I actually thinking about this?

I tiptoed as fast as I could when Sasuke went out of the closet and watched closely as he moved towards the bathroom. Good! I'll take this time to leave. But how do I leave? I was stuck at his room, scratching my head. If I close the door, will he hear? I can't go out that easily, he must leave his entire room for real.

I decided to hide under his bed and wait until he leaves his place.

I am proud of myself for being so small to hide myself completely. Good thing, I was born to be five feet and a little inches. I saw Sasuke's feet walking in and out of the closet, preparing his attire. I sighed as I waited for more minutes, only seeing a pair of feet. Then the body part suddenly vanished as I placed the phone back in my pocket upon checking the time.

I was late to realize that a pair of hands suddenly pulled my left leg out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Chapter 9 for everyone. I don't think I'll update daily this time. Gomen! I don't get enough reviews so maybe updates will become slow or maybe not? We'll never know now will we? I'll update again once I got enough reviews from my readers. Oh and to those who really keep on giving reviews and suggestions to me... You guys rock! \m/

Beep me if there's any mistake! :)

-Alex-


	10. First Cry

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**KITCHEN AREA, Uchiha VILLA:**

"Where's Ino-chan?" Hinata asked as she and Yahiko were preparing their food for lunch.

"You're the same room as her, why are you asking me?"

"After breakfast she told me that she's just going out for air." Hinata blinked. She looked at the clock hanging at the top most area of the kitchen wall. "its been hours and she's not back yet."

"Want to tell Shikamaru to look for her?" Yahiko asked as he dip a large fish on the frying pan.

Hinata watched as the fish glimmered at the presence of hot cooking oil.

"They're not on good terms yet, ever since the cook rivalry incident." She whispered.

"That's the problem with Ino-chan, she's too harsh." Yahiko smiled, watching the pan simmer in hot oil. "even Tenten's patience belittles every time she's mad."

"You can't blame her, she's been the breadwinner ever since we can remember." Hinata said.

Yahiko nodded and silently praised Ino for being the family's only source of income.

"I think she was back at the manor, she's been suspecting something for days." Yahiko changed the topic. Ino already told them about her job as an agent and the reason why they were living at the villa.

"You mean Sasuke-san's past?" Hinata raised her head. "Yeah, she's been talking about it for days."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

**Sasuke'S ROOM, Uchiha MANOR:**

Ino's POV:

I closed my eyes as a pair of hands forcefully dragged me out under the bed. I felt like a roman soldier being carried away by a mighty lion.

"Ack!" I gasped, shielding myself with my arms.

"I thought I heard a mouse making tiny noises in this room, looks like it was just you." I heard Sasuke speak.

I opened my eyes and found myself under this half dressed man cornered by his hands and legs.

"H-hey, what are you, caging me?" I huffed.

"Why am I finding Yamanaka Ino under my bed?" Sasuke's eyebrows cringe in confusion.

"Er..I..uh…."

Oh no, what do I do? Oh my god!

"It didn't seem to think that you just dropped by here." He rationalized as I bit my lip in worry. "I think you were up to something. Are you telling me what it is?"

_Freaking gosh_.. I can't tell him that I am after his past. I don't want to lose a hefty amount of salary, damn!

"I'm not telling you anything." I stuck my tongue.

"Really?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

I closed my eyes again as water from his hair dropped into my face.

"You're not really telling me anything?" Sasuke poked my forehead.

"No!" I said, shielding myself.

Sasuke sighed and pulled me up, dragging me towards the bathroom.

"W-wait! What are you doing, hey!" I said, yanking away. Sasuke's grip on my wrist was so powerful I that he was able to get me inside.

"Now, speak." Sasuke locked the door and raised the shower hose in front of my face.

"You're not going to use that on me are you?" I stared at the object in shock.

Sasuke smiled and teased the shower in front of my face

"If you tell me what's going on I won't."

"HEY!" I said, trying to break free.

"I'm waiting." Sasuke stared at me innocently as he gripped firmly on my wrist.

"Pft!"

"Alright then." Sasuke sprayed water generously on my face.

"Whoa there, I can't breathe!" I gasped.

"This is what police officers do to torture an unwanted mouse." Sasuke smiled as I tried to move my head away from the splashing waters.

"Ack! Help!"

"Area is soundproof." Sasuke said.

"Uchiha freaking Sasuke don't do this to a girl!" I shouted. Sasuke laughed and sprayed more water to my face.

"Beast!" I shrieked.

Sasuke sighed and placed the shower hose on the sink.

"See what you did to me, see!" I said to him, showing my clothes fully soaked. "Damn it."

I splashed a hefty amount of water to his entire floor that made his eyes popped in shock. I looked outside the bathroom and took a glance at his shiny bed room floor.

I smiled at him.

"No, not the floor!" Sasuke shouted as I ran away outside.

"Take that, and that!" I said, shaking my clothes at his bedroom floor.

Sasuke bit his lip at the sight of his room contaminated with bathroom water. He caught my hand and dragged me towards the main door.

"I don't think this conversation is going somewhere." He said, pointing his head to the entrance. "Out."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**KITCHEN AREA, Uchiha VILLA:**

Yahiko and Hinata saw Ino entering the kitchen area.

"Can I have water?" Ino asked, fanning herself.

Yahiko took some water from the purifier.

"You're sweating in a cold weather like this?" he laughed as he handed her the drink. "What happened? You're all wet!"

"He caught me." Ino huffed, referring to Sasuke. "Water torture."

Yahiko and Hinata exchanged glances.

"Ino-chan you shouldn't take too much risks like that, it'll trouble you." She said, sitting down. "look at yourself, it'll look like he'll bug you to death when you don't tell him the truth."

"I know, I know. I'm really just curious about his past." Ino said. "he's like a jigsaw puzzle, you know I love things like that."

"Did you see something then?" Hinata asked.

Ino triumphantly took out her cellphone.

"Pictures." She said, praising herself for her plan B.

"As always Yamanaka Ino." Hinata sighed, stealing her gadget.

Ino smiled at her victory and almost ignored a tall woman with very straight black hair entering the kitchen area.

"I heard you make a delicious carrot juice, can I have some?" the woman asked Yahiko.

Ino looked at the woman and noticed a striking resemblance of her features with someone she just met a while ago.

"M-miss Uchiha?" she asked, astounded.

"Yes." the woman smiled. "I'm Kurenai, the eldest daughter. I heard you talking about my brother before I came in."

Ino looked at Hinata and swore she could have slapped her mouth from being too nosy.

"Its okay, really." Kurenai smiled as she took the seat next to Ino. "what do you want to know about my brother? I can tell you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**FRONT PORCH, UCHIHA MANOR:**

Sasuke closed the main door behind him and paced towards the black car that he usually uses every time he goes out. For now he was prohibited to use the car alone, ever since his incident at the hospital.

A man in his twenties was waiting at him near the passenger seat.

"Hello, I will be your temporary driver for today sir. Mister Genma was not feeling good today." He bowed.

Sasuke nodded.

"What's your name?"

"Shikamaru Yamanaka." Shikamaru placed both of his hands under his back and stood erect as Sasuke began scanning his features up to down.

"You're Ino's brother?" Sasuke asked.

"Elder brother sir."

"You certainly don't look very much alike." Sasuke mentioned as he entered inside the passenger seat.

Shikamaru bowed and immediately followed.

"Sir, are you not using the back seat?" he asked when Sasuke put on his shades.

"I don't see why I have to be seated there." Sasuke said.

"Oh , right."

Shikamaru turned on the engine and sped the car forward.

"How are you today sir?" Shikamaru asked as the car moved down the road.

Sasuke smiled and leaned himself comfortably on his seat.

"You must have heard a lot."

"Yes, but I am a good person to rely onto, sir." Shikamaru said, clearing his throat.

Sasuke didn't appear listening and instead focused his sight on the car breaks.

"What happened ?" he asked as he bent his head to catch a glimpse of Shikamaru's tattered shoes.

"Er.. this, I've been using it for years." Shikamaru blushed.

"Very sentimental." Sasuke concluded, leaning back at the car seat.

"Nope, shoes are just expensive nowadays, sir." Shikamaru scratched his head. But in reality he really wanted to buy a pair of shoes. Only Ino would insist that he has to work in order to buy a new pair.

Sasuke nodded.

"Head to the left." He ordered as the traffic light suddenly went green.

Shikamaru was surprised upon Sasuke's order of changing roads.

"Sir? Don't you have a meeting today?"

Sasuke sighed and looked at himself on the rear mirror.

"I want to buy a shoe." he said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

**KITCHEN AREA, UCHIHA VILLA:**

Kurenai inhaled a deep breath before beginning her story.

"Well… how do I say this." She began, looking at the ceiling, cupping her chin. "Sasuke, doesn't really have a nice past compared to others. You see, our mother passed away when Temari was only two years due to the sickness like what Sasuke has today. Sasuke by the way, was the only one affected by the disease. So when Kaa-chan died, father hired all the best doctors to make sure that Sasuke wouldn't fall the same fate. That includes endless surgeries and medications. Just imagine Sasuke undergoing the knife three to five times a year."

Ino could imagine the pain of opening one's rib cages before surgery and Sasuke's scar on his chest that became the mark of the operation.

"So Sasuke, goes in and out of the hospital just to visit his doctor." Kurenai recalled as everyone listened intently by huddling together. "there he met Karin Terumi. Karin is a very sweet girl by the way, three years ahead of Sasuke's age, almost same as mine. Karin and Sasuke were inseperable ever since, Karin would come over the manor to play games with him, to take care of Sasuke at least because he wasn't allowed to go out. Of course during his puberty age, he did come to notice that he has feelings over her so he courted her and they became a couple when he was I think, fifteen years old. "

"And Karin _nee-chan_ was eighteen? She was so mature by that time then!" Hinata exclaimed in shock.

"Yes." Kurenai laughed. "but Sasuke is a mature person too, they almost have the same level. They always look ahead. I can say that Karin was the best part of Sasuke's life because she made him take medications and surgeries with courage and determination that he would be fine when he reach the age of his twenties. Five years of being together, celebrating their major anniversary until Karin was the only one left in the house on the summer of 2006."

Ino could feel her heart beating irregularly. This is it.

"Sasuke doesn't want Karin alone in a house every time her parents are away but Karin is a strong person and wouldn't want even Sasuke to stay. She wanted Sasuke to be prepared for the operation that he will be undergoing the next day, which is a prelude before his heart transplant. The heart transplant that time is our only hope for him to be treated and to live his life normally just like the others. But then we didn't know that Karin's incident will be the major cause for Sasuke to stop undergoing surgeries."

Hinata's jaw dropped.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Karin was attacked by burglars from the slums the night that she was alone. She was stabbed several times."

Kurenai sighed and could almost feel water welling in her eyes.

"So." She continued, breathing deeply. "when Sasuke saw her at the emergency room, that was when he decided not to undergo surgeries anymore, because it was instilled in him that knives killed his girlfriend."

"Like this?" Yahiko asked, raising his knife. "Hey Ino-chan, you can show him this knife before he takes the exams, maybe you can beat his grades."

"Don't talk like that." Ino shook her head. "that was so terrible, _nee-chan_."

So _that was the reason why he issued an order not to undergo surgeries_, she thought.

"I know right?" Kurenai sighed. "and after that, ever since this day, we weren't able to properly talk to him. He kept distancing himself on us and even on his friends. And I really am sorry if you experience a very bad attitude from him once in a while. Father and him really had fights over treatments. We wanted him to be alive but he's just killing himself because of his lifestyle."

"He should be thinking about his family." Hinata said, patting Kurenai's shoulder.

"I think he does, he's just having difficulties for the moment. If it takes years to heal its fine, I just hope that he realizes how important it is for the people around for him to be alive."

Ino nodded.

"I'll be back." She said, heading outside.

Ino closed the door of the kitchen area, heaving out a deep breath.

_So this is what goes on about his life, and his father's mission of hiring agents to protect him against his lifestyle_, she thought.

Ino couldn't explain the feeling of her heart banging inside her chest.

She cried.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**SHOE SHOP:**

Shikamaru looked around the shoe shop and was amazed at the rows of branded sneakers.

"Wow, everything is just awesome." He scratched his head in awe. Sneakers were arranged into their own colors and everything stood out in their own stylish way.

"Can I have this at size ten?" Sasuke asked the sales lady.

Shikamaru took a seat beside Sasuke, continuing to admire the place.

"I've never been in this place, you're lucky to have everything in you." He told Sasuke. " I mean, sir."

Shikamaru looked at his own shoes. He hoped that he would buy his own someday. The tattered look and the grayish appearance of his sneakers really appeared bad.

"This is size ten?" Sasuke asked as the sales lady gave him the box. He inspected the shoe from all sides and nodded.

"Try this." He told Shikamaru.

"For real?" Shikamaru cannot believe his own eyes.

Sasuke leaned his back comfortably on the sofa.

"I'm lazy to try it."

Shikamaru nodded and tried the shoe.

"Whoa, it fits exactly." He mused.

"What do you think?" Sasuke asked.

"Its nice." Shikamaru blurted. "I mean, every guy would kill for this shoe, I think."

"Miss, we're getting one." Sasuke gave his card to the sales lady.

Shikamaru watched as the saleslady placed the shoes back to the box and headed towards the counter.

"You're really lucky that you can buy almost everything." Shikamaru gaped at Sasuke in awe. "if I was born to rich parents, I would be buying everything too."

"Thank you for buying sir." the saleslady handed Sasuke the plastic with the newly bought pair of sneakers.

Sasuke gave the box to Shikamaru.

"Eh?" Ino's brother stared at the Uchiha family member in shock.

"What?" Sasuke blinked.

"This is for me?" Shikamaru blurted.

Sasuke smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Get it before I change my mind." He said, pacing towards the exit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**INO'S ROOM, UCHIHA VILLA:**

Ino saw Shikamaru passing by the study hall.

"Hey baka!"

"Yes?" Shikamaru peek his head at the door of Ino's room ignoring what Ino called him.

"What's that?" Ino pointed to her brother's feet.

Shikamaru entered the room and looked at his own white shoes.

"Nice, huh?" he commented.

"Baka, who told you to buy one?"

"I didn't buy it." Shikamaru stared at her blankly.

"Huh?" Ino jumped off her bed and headed towards her brother's direction.

"I didn't know that you have a good taste in shoes." Ino laughed as she inspected Shikamaru's feet.

"I didn't pick it either."

Ino cringed her brows.

"Eh? Who's the Santa Claus then?" she smiled.

"Sasuke." Shikamaru smiled too.

Ino's smile immediately faded at the mention of Sasuke's name.

"Sasuke? Who are you to call that guy?" Ino slapped her brother's arm. "Wait, wait, how come he bought you shoes?"

Shikamaru shrugged.

"He must have noticed how old my shoes were." He said. "Hey, you're eyes are like puffy, have you been crying?"

"No." Ino lied, looking away.

"Really?" Shikamaru teased with a sly grin.

"Don't look at me." Ino shielded her eyes away.

Shikamaru blocked his sister's view.

"The last time you were like that was when your ex dumped you for his sugar mommy. Who's the lucky guy?" he asked.

"You shit head." Ino bit her lip in disgust. "No one, go away."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Awww! Dammit! I hate myself for letting me update again. I can't help it! Everyone's so emotional when I said that I'll be limiting myself to update daily. But this time! Hahahaha! I don't know when will I update again if I don't get goo reviews from my readers. Yosha! Here's chapter 10 for everyone. Yeah I know such a short chapter , but maybe the next update I'll reward everyone with a 4k words alright? Oh and by the way , please don't hate Hinata. Don't you guys think she's cute like this? Kawaii.

Warn me if there's any mistake alright? :)

-Alex-


	11. Victory

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: Whoa! Someone PM'ed me that I should just stop writing this story since the plot sucks. Hey little dude I didn't inquire you to read this fic. This is only for the people who appreciated the story. Although you hurt me there with your bashful words. Argh. So now I'm deciding whether to delete or not the story. :(

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**UNIVERSITY LIBRARY**

Ino's POV:

Ever since Kurenai _nee-chan _leaked most of the information about Sasuke's past, I became more curious towards the guy. I have never felt so overwhelmed with so much curiosity in my life, like a drug that you would always want to plunge yourself into. And with that, I had always made sure to allot my time to know more about him with his sister's help. Come to think of it, I don't need to really snoop around him, I just have to ask his sister instead. Only of course, she'll be curious too on why I was so keen to know about her brother and I can't really tell her that I was her father's secret agent.

So it'll be like 50-50. Ask and snoop.

I was not only interested to Sasuke's history, I was also interested to his hobbies and lifestyle. Especially how he would obtain good grades even if the only thing he does in the morning is to read and watch the news. I seldom see him reading our subject books but he does go to the General Information Area of the library to read more newspapers. And because of this, Gaara and I would spend most of our time spying on him there.

"Oh, look, he's opening a book." Gaara whispered. We were situated at least ten tables from him and he cannot see us directly because he's busy listening to some songs on his mp3 and as if he would care looking around at people noticing him.

I glanced at Sasuke's direction and came to agreed on my friend's observation.

"I'll be back." I said.

There are tons of book stands that separate our table from Sasuke so it wouldn't be easy for him to notice us there. Sasuke had always liked to sit on a solo table to the farthest edge of the area, where he could enjoy the space only to himself. No one even bothered to sit next to him, as if they were afraid that they might disturb him.

"Is that a dictionary?" I mouthed when I split up two atlas books in front of my face. What is he doing exactly with an English dictionary? Good thing he's keeping himself busy with songs and the atmosphere around us is really not that quiet. Yes it is a library, but because of girls who would spend time gossiping-while-studying, it has become quite noisy. And to think that the librarians would just tolerate the idea of students murmuring and whispering to each other.

"You're spying on him aren't you?"

Eh? I froze in my own tracks. I turned around and saw three girls staring at me, crossing their arms. Whoa! There hairs are awesome! The girl who talked to me had a bubblegum pink hair , the other one had a light blue with a paper flower on top of her hair and the other one is light brown. This girls should be called the Rainbows. They are about my height. All seem wearing different uniforms. The two girls with the brown and blue hair who wore matching black sweat suits were from dancing arts while the other one with a yellow blazer and blue scarf had a present course in fashion designing.

I cleared my throat and tried to tone down my voice, just in case Sasuke would be sensitive to hear.

"Ah no, you're getting the wrong ide—"

"Welcome to the fallen angel's fans club!" said the blue haired girl who shook my hand vigorously with hers.

I bent my head in confusion as I stared at them back with a hint of puzzled look in the eyes.

"What are you talking about? Fans club?" I asked, scratching my head.

I didn't quite believed at the idea at first but when I saw them wearing circular pins with Sasuke's face embedded on it, then I guess a fan club does exist.

"Impressive." I blurted.

"We saw you've been here for a while in this section so we are concluding that you're a fan too." The pink girl muttered. There's a sense of iciness in her attitude but I think it suited her appearance just right.

"A fan? Me? No way!" I laughed, biting my lip. Oh gosh, do I really look like a stalker?

"I really think you're getting the wrong idea, you see we kind of, know each other in a way." I explained. Sasuke and I had this kind of relationship that even I cannot decipher. Most of the times we would fight verbally with small things but I always ended up having a soft spot on him and he too, would tolerate my airiness as if he completely understands me well.

"Yes, you were the girl who saved his father." Said the other brown haired girl. Huh? They actually know everything about me. I guess I wouldn't have to bother telling them something about my profile.

"Look at the people around here." Said the pink girl.

"All girls, except Gaara and the librarian." I shrugged, scanning the area. "Your point?"

"Do you even think that people will go in this area just to read dictionaries and maps?"

I stared at the girls in disbelief. No way!

"D-don't tell me this is a fans club den?" I gasped, cupping my mouth. "Oh, wait, did I just answer my own question?"

"You're funny." The pink girl smiled. "I'm Haruno Sakura, president of Sasuke-kun's fans club and this is my Vice president Matsuri and secretary Konan."

Sakura extended her hand in which I didn't hesitate to shook.

"We'll be happy to have a treasurer in our fans club." Matsuri chimed in. "Can you join us Ino-chan?"

"Treasurer? Seriously, you need funds?" I gaped at them in awe, especially at the mention of Konan of my own name. "Actually I'm not really a fan. I cannot even believe that the guy has fans."

Sakura, Matsuri and Konan looked at me for a minute and I immediately realized what was taking place.

"Okay, erase erase." I said, raising my palm to stop them from making an impression out of me. "So he's got a fan alright. But really, I'm not interested because I have other things to do. Sorry, but thank you for the invitation."

I was about to leave when Konan caught my arm in her own long hand.

"It seems that you want to know something about him." She interjected, tightening her grip. "we'll be happy to give you all the information you need."

"Really?" I said.

"Anything about Sasuke-kun that you want to know." Sakura smirked.

That'll actually be a good idea, if these girls can tell me what I want to know about Sasuke, then there will be less snooping around and more time making conclusions about his character. But...me?! Join a fans club of that baka?

"In exchange of that, you have to tell us what you know about Sasuke-kun in the house." Sakura said. "Since we know that you live with him at the estate."

"Y-y-you girls are really scary." I stammered in shock. "Okay fine, deal. Since both of this would be a benefit for us. I'd join your club."

"Yatta!" Sakura and Matsuri clapped their hands in triumph. While Konan grinned widely. "Welcome to the club!"

"But seriously, fallen angel?" I mused, pursing my lips. He's more like the less-intoxicating version of Hell boy. Maybe much more than that. Hah!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**UNIVERSITY LIBRARY:**

Ino's POV:

When I told Gaara about the fallen angel's fans club, my cute friend quickly dismissed me with a funny expression that says.

"You're the only one who doesn't know."

And since I am a transferred student, I defended myself by telling him that I am just a newbie in search of more information.

Gaara and I transferred to another area at the second floor, the social science section, since we've been polluted with Sasuke's fans from all courses at the ground floor and I really don't want to contaminate myself with too much information. I've been having dreams of Sasuke catching me as a spy and it obviously didn't have any good scenario in it. All of it ended by Sasuke sending me to jail, whipping me with a stick, and drowning my face to a pool of water.

We stayed, studying for four hours until I heard my friend's stomach rumbling in the presence of a silent atmosphere enveloping us.

"Ino-chan."

Gaara looked at me with a tired expression in the eyes.

"Can't we eat? I'm starving." He said.

"Jeez, are you for real?" I asked, pinching his hand.

Although it seemed like forever browsing every different books and surfing the internet for current politics, it was not yet enough for me to settle down.

"Just for a minute, okay? I can smell muffins nearby, yum." Gaara's nose twitch in anticipation at the image of food flashing to his hungry mind. "let's eat please!"

"Okay, fine, stop that puppy-eyes" I said, covering my ears.

And we stood up.

The university library has its own coffee shop at the ground floor. Before, I wouldn't really customize myself to this kind of lifestyle, drinking coffee while you study. But because of my allowance nowadays plus the salary from reporting Sasuke's habits, I almost get everything what I want. Except that I'm still a bit stingy and would prefer picking out cheaper coffees than the expensive ones.

"Black coffee please." I told the server.

"Hn, aren't you trying the other ones aside from that? I can easily make black coffee from a sachet." Gaara pouted.

"I like cheap things." I mouthed, smiling at the server who obviously doesn't know what's going on.

Gaara tapped my shoulder.

"Hey , Ino."

"Hm?"

"Look who's here."

I glanced around the area and found Sasuke outside the coffee shop, sitting under the huge red umbrella which covered a part of his body from the prickly afternoon sun rays.

"We'll go there." I told Gaara.

Ever since that Sasuke found me hiding under his bed the other day, he tried every way just to let me tell the truth which of course I wouldn't want to expose because he will know everything including his sister's story about his past. His history though, settled me down for a bit from teasing him because I really pity the guy so much.

"What a coincidence, we were just having a break from studying too." I smiled as Gaara and I took a seat just a table away from Sasuke. He on the other hand, acted as if he didn't hear a single thing and resumed looking at a distance.

I cleared my throat.

"Exams are nearby, does that mean that you're studying here too?" I asked. I cannot help but to sound nosy at the idea of him studying.

Sasuke sat up straight and looked at our direction for the first time.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You're studying here too?" I asked again. My god! I don't know if this guy is slow or he's just pretending that he didn't hear me or he was not really in the mood to exchange in a proper conversation.

"What's that thing?" he asked, changing the topic.

Jerk..

I looked down my food and noticed at my side that Sasuke was staring at it too.

"This is cheesecake." I said. he really didn't know this? Oh poor thing he must have been prohibited to eat one.

"This is an Oreo cheesecake, high in calories and fats." I continued, taking a bite. "this is not good for the heart."

Sasuke stood up, went towards our table and touched my food with the fork I just used.

"H-hey , I used that already." I blinked.

"You got a problem with that?" he stared at me as he tried on the cake. I heard Gaara chuckling in the background and I was just in time to kick his shin.

"Sheesh, mixed saliva, not a good thing." I told him, raising a finger.

Sasuke licked his lips and placed the fork down my plate.

"Mmm… just like kissing you, what's wrong with that?" he said and went back his table.

I really cannot believe this. That...that was disgusting!? Did he really just said that out loud?

"Oi, isn't this prohibited to you?" I asked, erasing my own thoughts.

"One bite isn't."

Sasuke crossed his legs and took out his cigarette. Uchiha Sauske, is this for real? The last time you inhaled a cigarette, you were immediately transferred to an emergency room and I was put at fault because of mentioning something that almost triggered you to a heart attack.

I looked at Gaara and pretended to choke down at the smell of cigarette reaching our nostrils.

"Gaara-kun, I can't breathe." I acted, fanning the fumes away.

"Yes , its so polluted here all of a sudden. Didn't Mr. Sarutobi told us the importance of environmental awareness?" Gaara interjected.

Sasuke laughed and smoked out more fumes to our direction.

"What? Hey." I stood up from my seat and sat opposite to Sasuke.

"Didn't you say you can't breathe?" Sasuke asked.

I was so furious. I didn't know why I was hot blooded all of a sudden but I managed to steal his cigarette away from touching his lips.

"This." I pointed to the cigarette stick. "is what kills you if you don't stop smoking."

"Stop that." Sasuke said when I started scrunching the cigarette pack with my own foot.

"No. isn't it ironic? You're blaming me when you almost got a heart attack and now you're telling me to stop destroying your supplies as if continuing to smoke will not send you to the hospital again."

Sasuke sighed and leaned back on his chair.

"Stop telling me things that you don't even care about." He said.

"Of course I care!" I blurted. I almost shouted these words with Gaara staring blankly at me and Sasuke facing me with a shocked expression in the eyes.

"What, don't you hear people telling this to you?" I asked, taking his lighter gently from his hand. "stop acting so pathetic and ruining your life. You don't know how many people are hurt because of what you're doing."

This guy should be going to a rehabilitation center to stop his addiction. I threw the scrunched smoking device at the waste bin and immediately pulled Gaara by the arm.

"Gaara, let's go." I said.

I didn't know if Sasuke talked back when my friend and I walked away but I do notice him staring at me until we disappeared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**BUSINESS AND POLITICS CLASSROOM:**

Ino's POV

Our professor in Current Issues of Japan(CIJ) tasked us to do a one day project proposal in reference to the school anniversary to be held next month. Students were used to doing projects inside the school facility but I decided to propose one idea that could best suit our subject.

"Why don't we sleep one day in the slums so we could embrace the culture of the poor people?" I asked when I was called for a suggestion. I knew everyone was shocked upon hearing this but rich people aren't supposed to be confined on a nice place at all. "It'll be better if we immerse ourselves to this lifestyle for a day so we know how to strategize businesses and share this insights as a political perspective right?"

"Isn't it dangerous to live one day in the slums?" my classmate, Naruto butted in.

"It won't be dangerous if we blend ourselves with them." I said. "Live like the poor, live on a daily budget. Like for example, only one thousand won a day."

"What?!" Naruto scratched his head. "That's too cheap!"

"I know it sounds weird but living there one day would incorporate all our subjects that we're having in this room." I continued, ignoring him. "and its only for a day professor Gai, all we have to do is to go in groups of two. Pay a family living in the slums to rent for the place, and live like them for a night."

I tried looking at Sasuke's direction but he seemed preoccupied with something else.

"What do you think mister Hyuuga?" professor Gai asked Neji.

"It's a good idea." Neji smiled at me. For a moment I felt a little triumph creeping towards my system. "it's a good overview to what reality is."

"I don't see any wrong with that proposal too." Professor Gai, wrote my suggestion in the board for voting in oppose to doing a business project in the facility.

I mouthed my word of thanks to Neji as he sat back on his chair.

"I have a question to miss Yamanaka." Sasuke said when I was about to sat down too.

"Yes, mister Uchiha, what is it?" Professor Sarutobi asked.

Everyone went silent and looked at him with an utmost curiosity.

"How does this girl make sure that the area is safe?" he said, avoiding my gaze. I knew it. I knew he would bring his personal issues regarding the slums.

" We could rent a small area in the slums, install guards outside the area." I said.

"There are still people who die even with the tightest security system." Sasuke said.

I know that this guy is afraid to be in a place full of people with knives. And I can't blame him for that. But he shouldn't be too personal. One out of many students is out of the question.

"I think we'll just have to vote to see what really matters." Professor Gai and Sarutobi decided as I took down my seat.

And for the first time, Sasuke's stand was disregarded and my proposal won an immediate landslide victory.

"Yatta!" I mouthed, raising my fist.

"Let's pick out your partners." Professor Sarutobi took out two pieces of papers and jotted down names. "you will see your partners later after an hour."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

A/N: You know loyal readers I don't mind if you give nasty reviews but the thought of saying that I'm a pathetic author or whatsoever I think you guys are prohibited in that topic. As you can see I'm trying to make my best for this fic dattebane! guys makes me sad :(

I hope you like the new characters that was introduced today. Chapter 11 for my cute loyal readers.

Beep me if there's any mistakes.

-Alex-


	12. The Accident

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

**UCHIHA VILLA: **

"_nee-chan_, its dangerous to bring Sasuke-san to the slums." Tenten said.

Ino packed all her needed materials to her backpack before turning her attention towards Tenten.

"Psh , there's nothing to worry about." She said, hauling her bag. "we will just check the area and then we'll go back here like nothing happened."

"But _nee-chan_, we all know that Sasuke's girlfriend was killed by burglars from the slums. Can't you be more sensitive?" Tenten crossed her arms in worry. She knew everything about Sasuke from Neji, and her boyfriend have always reminded her of Sasuke's behavior towards the people.

"He's with me, don't think of something else." Ino shook her head. "and besides, his father has agents."

Tenten's elder sister paced towards the door but faced her sister before going out.

"ready your phone in case something happens." She blurted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**SLUMS:**

Ino placed her backpack to her front and watched as Sasuke emerged outside the car.

"Jiji-san, we'll be back in an hour, can you make sure to park the car somewhere distant? I'll just call you when you're in need. Thank you." Ino told the driver.

Sasuke looked around the area. Scattered cans and plastics were everywhere the walls, rotten fruit peelings and vegetables lay on a heap contaminated by flies. Everything appeared unpleasant and filthy.

"If you have dressed more properly, no one will notice you." Ino told him when she realized that he was still wearing nice clothes.

"I really don't like this idea of yours." Sasuke said.

"Tsk, how will you experience being normal if you're not accustomed to this?" Ino gripped his wrist and moved forward.

Sasuke and Ino toured around the area and searched for a place to rent for a day.

"I bet our classmates didn't do this searching area." Ino smiled as Sasuke cautiously look to his sides. "you're lucky were partners, you will really get a high grade because of me."

Sasuke ignored his partner's remarks and focused on the road instead.

"You must be really mad at me." Ino noticed. "Hey we'll be back soon, don't worry."

"I really don't like this." Sasuke said when they both stopped.

"Oh, here it is." Ino scanned her notebook for information. "Chiyo _obaa-chan_ , the vegetable seller house. Wait here for a second."

Ino lose grip of Sasuke's wrist and paced towards the shabby looking apartment with rusted roof and off-green painted walls.

"I'll talk to the _b__aa-chan_ from here and we will see if they allow us, okay?" Ino put her hands at her hips while taking time to scan the area. Next to the apartment were a mini vegetable garden and an abandoned garage area that resembled their own back at their old home in Japan.

"It sure brings back some memories." Ino smiled at herself. If Sasuke and she could experiment selling vegetables for a day, taking the old woman's job by themselves, they would probably get a nice grade for immersing themselves to the poor people's situation. Ino turned around to see her partner's reaction towards the area.

"What do you think Sasu-?"

Ino's mouth immediately shut down from the sight she saw.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ino's POV:

"Don't move." Sasuke told me when a skinny looking man with tattered clothes, placed a blade on under his chin.

"Oi, what are you doing, let go of him!" I yelled. I tried coming closer to the guys, but the more that I near Sasuke, the more that the homeless man would stick his blade to his chin.

"Just give him money." Sasuke ordered me and closed his eyes. It was my first time seeing him so afraid but remained calm by limiting his actions. This is really my fault. Shit!

"I- " I fumbled for my wallet but I found nothing.

"I forgot my wallet." I stammered. "do you have something there?"

"I left it at the car." Sasuke said.

Aww...fuck!

"Hey old man, we'll make a deal." I said, trying to move closer. "how about you let go of that guy and I give you his watch? That's more than what you want to have."

Its really more than what he wants to have.

"D-deal. B-but you remove the watch from h-him." The man ordered while glaring at me.

"Fine." I said, getting near Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san" I whispered, when I let go of your watch, you run, okay? I'll just follow you."

"Are you out of your mind?" Sasuke hissed back.

"Oi, remove that knife from his chin, I already have the watch." I told the man.

And just in time he easily untangled himself from Sasuke's neck. But I clipped the watch back from Sasuke's wrist. Did he really think I was giving away his prized possession? Never!

"Run!" I pushed Sasuke.

I always assume that I have wits over guys. But it seemed that I was late to respond to this man's tactful response.

"INO!" Sasuke shouted.

The environment suddenly felt humid upon noticing the stinging sensation of the man's blade sticking to my forearm with bright blood sipping outside my lacerated skin.

I wasn't really accustomed to the appearance of blood on my own.

"Oh no." Sasuke went towards me and stared at the rusty blade with a horrified expression.

And before I knew it, everything went black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ino's POV:

I opened my eyes and found myself lying on the back seat of the car, with Sasuke at the floor, checking my pulse.

"How come?" I asked, surprised at the sudden change of setting.

"Father's agents came. We'll be there at the hospital in ten minutes, just hold on." He said.

I looked at my forearm and was shocked to see the blade still intact. Oh my god! Why didn't he pulled it off yet?! Oh right! He's phobia.

"Its still here?" I placed my fingers on the blade but Sasuke removed my hand from doing so.

"Don't touch it." he reminded me.

"Its just a cut baka, I don't need to get hospitalized." I said with slight humor on my voice.

"Don't say such things. You rest, _please_."

I was about to say something when I noticed that Sasuke's reaction towards my condition was unexplainable. It was a first seeing him so troubled and worried. The sweats from his forehead were already dripping down to the sides of his face.

"If only I can pull that blade, I could prevent the rust from getting inside your skin." He muttered, staring at the wound.

I looked at Sasuke and he stared at me back too.

"Aww… Sasuke." I whispered. Just when did my heart started to skip so badly? This guy had a major trauma with sharp objects, more especially at the appearance of laceration but he was still determined to get the blade out of my skin.

"Its okay, you don't have to take it out." I said, holding his hand. Sasuke nodded and squeezed my fingers gently with his.

"Please head to the emergency room." he told the driver.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**KONOHA PARK:**

Temari's POV:

Me and Naruto were walking around the park with his hands full of shopping bags. We were both finished drowning ourselves at the mall and thought about on walking around the park just for some change. The last time we went here is when Karin _nee-chan_ is still alive. Back when Sasuke _nii-san_ is not driving himself away from us. Old times. At least I'm happy with my idiotic boyfriend here. I still can't believe how this guy courted me.

_Flashbacks:_

_Me and Kurenai nee-chan were busy shopping at the mall with Sasuke nii-san and Karin nee-chan on our tow. We had just finished eating at a trendy restaurant and we're on our way at the game center. As we arrived in there , I gasped when I saw few changes in the game center. The walls were all painted in a disgusting orange color. The walls have different kinds of ramen painted on the walls. And one name , one creature entered my mind; Uzumaki Naruto.! _

_"What the hell?" I blurted out._

_Behind me I heard Sasuke nii-san smirked._

_"Well if it isn't Naruto's favorite color and food." _

_Karin nee-chan laughed and pointed at the main stage._

_When I whooped around I saw Naruto in a black tux with a bouquet of red roses in his hands. He gave me a wink which almost. Almost. Made my knees weak. He look so handsome! His blonde hair was falling in his eyes and he wore a very charming smile. He settled the flowers in a nearby table and took the microphone in front of him._

_"This is for you Temari Uchiha." He said lovingly. Oh my god! What is he doing?!_

_Oh thinkin about our younger years._

_There was only you and me _

_We were young and wild and free._

_Oh my! I didn't know that this orange boy could sing so...so...amazing!_

_Now nothin' can take you away from me_

_We've down that road before_

_But that's over now_

_You keep me comin' back for more_

_And baby you're all that I want_

_When your lying here in my arms_

_I'm findin' it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven._

_By now I know I'm crying of happiness. Naruto's looks at me were so lovingly I couldn't ask for more. Kurenai nee-chan smiled at me while Sasuke nii-san was frowning with a hint of annoyance in his face. _

_"So Temari Uchiha , I Uzumaki Naruto is asking you...will you be my girlfriend and future wife?" _

_I gasped in shock and widened my eyes at him. Did he just...did he just said that for real? I can heard Karin nee-chan giggling while Kurenai nee-chan was smiling warmly at me. Naruto settled down the microphone and approached me with his sexy grin and the flowers. I took a step forward with my eyes breaming with tears. _

_"Is that a yes , Mari-chan?" Naruto asked._

_"Hold it there , Naruto. My sister will not say y..."_

_"Yes!" I yelled in happiness cutting out my big brother._

_"WHAT!? You can't be serious , Temari." Sasuke said while huffing._

_"Sorry nii-san but me and Naruto are officially boyfriend and girlfriend now." I said while Naruto stuck his tongue out._

_Sasuke glared. "Fine. But if you hurt her , I'm telling you Naruto , you and me , world war." _

_"Hah! Like that we'll scare me duck head. Now if you don't mind , me and my girlfriend will have a splendid date." Naruto said giving my brother a mischievous smile while I rolled my eyes at his antics of teasing my brother._

_I gave Karin and Kurenai nee-chan a hug while I kissed Sasuke nii-san at his cheeks murmuring a small thank you. Naruto held out his hands and kissed my hands. _

_"I'm surprised you don't wear an orange tux." I laughed while he pouted._

_He's Naruto anyway. The man who had lots of surprises hidden in his body._

_End of Flashback_

"Are you imagining our wedding Mari-chan?" Naruto asked snapping me out of my daydream.

"Baka!" I said bonking his head with my fist. "You talked as if marriage is easy and besides , Sasuke nii-san wouldn't agreed on that easily."

"I'm not afraid of your brother you know." He smiled. "We've been best friend since diapers. And I wouldn't hurt you so it's no big deal to him , unless you don't want me that is." He whispered staring at the playground.

I let him drop the bags and sat on his lap. I encircled my hand on his neck and kissed him on his lips pouring out all my feelings for him.

"Don't say that baka-kun! Your the only man I love..well maybe Sasuke nii-san is counted too." I smiled sheepishly and he returned it with his foxy grin.

*Ring Ring*

Naruto took off his phone and listening at the caller intently. After he said several words he looked worried.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Your brother. He said he and Ino went to the slums for our project then they had an accident." I widened my eyes and ready to stand up when he pulled me back. "Sasuke said that it's all fine now. Ino just saved him from a burglar and Ino got stabbed by a knife on her shoulder."

"Oh my!" I gasped. Ino? The girl who I used to hate saved my brother? Stabbed by a knife. Of all weapons , it has to be a knife? How is she? Damn! I've never been so worried with someone who I used to hate. "Is..is she alright?"

Naruto nodded. "She's fine. She got sent at the emergency room." Naruto kissed my forehead and smiled. "You and her will make a great friends if you let your hatred towards her be released Mari-chan. Let's go home , I'm tired."

I smiled warmly at this guy. He really knows me. "You drop me to my house not _yours."_

_Maybe one day Ino. You and me..be friends._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Short chapter I know. But maybe later I'll try to update again. Been busy with school projects. I have nothing much to say so..Read and Review guys :)

-Alex-


	13. Friends for real

Chapter 13:

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**UCHIHA VILLA:**

Ino's POV:

"Ino, be careful when you're moving okay?" my brother Shikamaru reminded me as I stepped into the front porch of the villa.

"Okay." I said back.

I compressed my wounded arm to my stomach when I felt cold wind rushing to my skin. I just underwent ten stitches to my forearm a week ago, when the doctor found out that the laceration reached into my dermis. It was not a good sight, watching your arm being stitched. Even with the presence of anesthesia, it appeared somewhat painful. Even Sasuke who stood beside me most of my time would cringe his eyebrows at the scene. But he wouldn't talk. I knew he was afraid but he managed to be there just as so I would have a companion until my siblings came to the hospital too.

When Shikamaru and Tenten came to my ward at the hospital on the night, Sasuke left and went home.

I haven't seen him then ever since because the doctor decided not to let me go to school for a week, so my wounded arm would completely heal on itself without too much movement.

I was disappointed that I missed the crucial part of the week before exams but Gaara didn't hesitate to discuss some topics with me at the villa. And the funny thing is, he and Hinata immediately took off when they found out that they have the same interests. I was even late to find out that they do the same thing when convincing people- the eternal cuteness. And their behavior are so alike. They like to pout everyday. Ugh! So Hinata would join our discussions too, with my other best friend Yahiko making our snacks.

"It is the wagering of money or some material with an uncertain outcome. What is it?" Gaara asked one Friday evening when I was reviewing myself for the coming exams.

I bit my lip for the moment and I saw Hinata coaching me from behind.

"Gambling?" I answered.

"Correct." Gaara smiled. I winked at Hinata as she tried to compose herself when Gaara was suspecting her from teaching me the answer.

"Gambling." Gaara cleared his throat. "are games of chance that requires skill and of course a lot of money. Its one of the sources of corruption to the world today."

"Aww, can't we just discuss population problem?" I butted in.

Gaara sighed.

"I'm sorry Ino-chan, but that area is difficult for me." he pouted, stretching his feet.

"Oh, okay. I guess I just have to study that on my own."

Hinata's left hand shot right in the air.

"I'm just thinking, why don't you ask Sasuke-san? I'm sure he'll be a big help." She said, blowing me a kiss. Gaara liked the idea too.

"Hn... why not?" He took out his phone.

"Oi!" I interrupted, scratching my head. "its past 9, maybe he's sleeping."

I didn't know what time Sasuke even sleeps so I'm just guessing that he sleeps early but Gaara laughed at me as if I seemed very innocent.

"Sasuke doesn't sleep at past 9, even his fans club knows that." he rolled his eyes.

Oh great, I haven't been updated with anything Sasuke for awhile, I guess I have to email Sakura or Matsuri or Konan later.

"Yes?" I heard Sasuke talk through the speaker.

"Sasuke, can you join us here at the villa? Ino-chan wants to know something about population problem." Gaara snickered as I signaled him to stop doing such.

"Damn you Gaara, you're really something."

Gaara closed his phone and submerged himself in a fit of giggles.

"He said he's coming in a while." He blurted, clapping his hands. Hinata joined him too and both made a ridiculous heart sign in front of my face.

"Yuck, what's that?" I laughed, kicking their thighs. "you're lucky I'm disabled or we could have a pillow fight taking place right now."

I glanced at Gaara's notes and tried to immerse myself with the population problem that I wanted to know. Even if I was absent and I missed this topic for the week, I cannot let myself be a damsel in distress especially in front of Sasuke. But Gaara even told me that most of the class had difficulty understanding this. So what more of an absent person like me? I just hope I don't stress him out.

"Yahiko-kun! More snacks please!" Hinata yelled.

Just then, the sliding wooden door of the living room opened and Sasuke emerged carrying a black velvet notebook in his hand. I smiled at the sight of him wearing only a white v-neck shirt and shorts. It's the first time he appeared so casual yet still stylish at the same time. Am I really thinking about this? Seven days without him must have produced the effect.

"Sasuke, I bet you had difficulty understanding the topic too." Gaara said as Sasuke did an Indian sit beside me at the carpeted floor.

"What about it?" Sasuke asked. I watched him put a pillow between his thighs to rest his elbows from holding his notebook.

"Ino-chan has difficulty understanding the topic." Gaara smirked.

"What? You haven't even discussed it yet." I defended myself. Tch. I really don't like myself being in distress.

Sasuke looked at me from head to foot and nodded.

"What do you want to know?" he asked me.

"I guess everything." I shrugged. I must know everything since I am deprived of good grades and I knew that I already missed a week's pop quizzes due to my accident.

I was thinking of telling Sasuke of my idea beating him at every subjects but his unusual stare to my bandaged arm left me speechless. He saw me staring at it too and he quickly changed the atmosphere by clearing his throat.

"Your arm. Is it okay already?" he asked, bending over.

"Yes , it has completely closed." I said. is it only me or there's something really different with him? His voice has completely changed. Although, it was still the same calm voice, there wasn't any tinge of mockery or sarcasm, but gentleness like an angel speaking through me.

"Watermelon, melon, strawberry and chocolate fondue." Yahiko broke the silence and placed a plate heaped with fruits at our center. He noticed an additional member to the study group, sitting beside me and he immediately bowed his head as a sign of respect.

"mister Uchiha." He mused. "Hello_._"

"mister Uchiha?" Gaara laughed. "that's so formal."

"My name is Yahiko at your service!" Yahiko smiled holding out his hand.

Sasuke took his hand and gave him a slight shook. I never saw Yahiko be this giddy before, he must have been amused to see an Uchiha sibling joining the study group. And to top all the entertainment, he even had the courage to seat beside Sasuke.

"Can I call you Sasuke _nii_?" Yahiko leaned over to have a better view of Sasuke's ultra flawless face. "you see, you reminded me of my late brother who was older than me in a year but he died because he was poi-"

"Yahiko, stop that." I raised my hands in embarrassment. if there's anything such as caste system that exists, I knew Sasuke's status is way above us. like a glittering shining star above Christmas balls.

"Sasuke _nii_ then." Sasuke nodded.

_ W-whoa!_ For real? I think I have to slap my face first or immerse myself to a pool of cold water.

"Yatta! Take this, this is yummy." Yahiko fed Sasuke with a strawberry dipped in chocolate. "this is dark chocolate, good for the heart."

"Sheesh, I don't believe this." I huffed, looking at the scene.

"Sasuke _nii _is really nice, I don't see why Ino-chan keeps on insulting him at his back." Yahiko blinked as Sasuke chewed the fruit quietly in his mouth.

"Yahiko!" I hissed.

Sasuke swallowed the fruit and looked at me innocently.

"Am I really that bad for you?" he asked.

"We'll talk about that later, 'kay?" I smiled through gritted teeth. I could have slapped my best friend's mouth if only Sasuke wasn't sitting between us. Yahiko, Hina-chan, can you please leave us for the moment? Were in a matter of discussion here, thank you."

"Sure thing." Hinata and Gaara stood up.

This one's a lot better than submerging ourselves to other subjects not in concern.

"Hey Gaara, why are you standing?" I asked. "you're supposed to be joining us so we could have debate on some stuff."

"I hate population topics, just tell me when you need other topics." Gaara winked and headed outside too.

"Hey!" I called after him.

I knew Gaara wouldn't return back since he's been dying to give me and Sasuke a moment together. I really don't understand him when it comes to this part.

"So, where are we now?" Sasuke asked when the sliding door closed. The atmosphere around is very quiet, spared only by the hoarse respiration sound of this guy who seemed to have his usual difficulty of breathing.

"Er.." I searched for Gaara's notes and pointed to the topics that I want to consider.

"You want to hear my statement of the problem about population?" Sasuke asked.

"Good idea." I said.

Sasuke opened his notebook too and placed the object at my lap.

"We start with global economic crisis." He explained, looking at me. Jeez, even the stare is different. Like the Sasuke from the picture albums that I saw in his secret closet. He's staring at me like the way he stare at Karin _nee-chan_ "we all know that it is felt by every nation, not just in third world countries, but also in first world countries."

"Ah yeah." I said, trying to erase my thoughts.

"So." Gaara continued. "the statements regarding this problem are impact of population not only on shortage but also to extensive environmental constraints, allocation of resources is scarce plus economic stagnation which makes it even worse."

I jotted down the following words that I could understand.

"Then the main goal to this problem is to identify the Japanese government policies and how to alleviate the adverse effects of the overpopulation." I thought aloud as I wrote down the details.

"You are definitely keeping up." Sasuke agreed.

"Sheesh, I'm just whacking my brains out." I scratched my head. "but you know, I don't understand why even if less developed countries and more developed countries have the same mortality rate, population still increases in the third world."

"Ah, that." Sasuke straightened up his back as I playfully bit the eraser at the tip of my pencil. "is because we don't have the same birth rate. Birth rate is more rapid at less developed countries. Do you know why?"

"Because they have less jobs and they have nothing to do but to make babies?" I laughed.

I thought that I sound ridiculous upon saying the idea but it seemed that Sasuke was smiling at the thought.

"That's the first thing that really comes to people's minds." He said. "but apart from that, more developed countries have strict family planning strategies. They only wanted one or two babies."

Should I really start reading newspapers from now on? Just where did this guy get too much information? That's so cool being smart like that.

"You're so great to know all of these." I gushed, admiring his discussion. I returned his notebook casually but I forgot that I was using my wounded arm to give his material back.

"Ouch, sorry." I laughed, touching the bandage.

Sasuke gently placed a pillow on my lap.

"You rest your arm here so you don't feel tired." He said as he positioned my arm to the soft cushion. "those stitches will be itchy on the next days to come so don't even think of touching it."

"Thanks." I muttered. Come to think of it, if he did undergo multiple surgeries years ago, just what did he feel every time his scar would heal?

"You seem to really know everything." I said in awe. I can't help it, his actions are getting more and more admirable.

"The perks of being sick." He shrugged, looking at his lap.

"Oh, okay…"

Sasuke fumbled for his pocket and opened a medicinal bottle in front of my eyes.

"Why?" he asked, when he noticed that I was staring at him. I blinked my eyes and diverted my attention to the Thai made lights above us.

"I always notice you drinking that medicine, what exactly is that?" I asked, looking up.

"Beta blocker, my heart has been restless for days." He said.

"Oh." I retrieved the amber bottle from his hand and gently shook the contents under the illuminator. "looks like you have addiction for it."

"Can't be helped." Sasuke said. "I'm also testing myself too."

"Why?" I questioned.

"You don't have to know."

"What if I want to know?" I stared at his eyes.

"You shouldn't be." He stared at me back.

I laughed and immediately broke off his gaze.

"You're really weird." I mused, hitting his lap.

I didn't know why I was feeling this way but even if we do have times arguing like cats and dogs, I have always been comfortable with him around, as if he's a daily part of my life. Ack! I sound like Bella Swan , gross!

"Hey." I said when he took a piece of melon from the glass bowl. "I have something to tell you."

"What?"

I cleared my throat and eased my breathing.

"I've always caused you troubles since the beginning that I stepped in this place." I said. "like the collapsing incident, the money incident, breaking into your room. Do you still remember that?"

"Who would forget that?" Sasuke blinked.

"Exactly." I pointed. "and now the knife incident when I brought you to the slums. And I haven't said to you yet that I am sorry for all of those."

"You tell me about it."

"I'm really sorry." I blurted, closing my eyes. I wasn't really used to admitting my mistakes but I guess I'm so fed up of causing him nuisance. "I'm really sorry for everything. I can't promise you that I won't do it again if you're really a magnet for disaster."

"What?" Sasuke looked at me surprisingly.

"But you know what." I continued, opening my eyes. "I am so tired of fighting you so I guess I'll be the one to back out. Can't we just make a deal? in exchange for my troubles I will be your friend."

"And what does that benefit me?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, first of all, I'm not any normal friend around, I am the best." I said airily. "and I can always protect you. I really want to, since you look so fragile and just in case you got heart attack I'll be there to bring you to the hospital."

"Then maybe you should have applied as a bodyguard instead." Sasuke said.

"Jeez." I hit his lap again in to which he smiled. "be used to me in telling you this. I bet you're tired too from fighting me."

"Actually, I'm quite enjoying it." Sasuke confessed.

_Jerk_…

"Hey, Uchiha Sasuke, this is a chance of a lifetime. Mark this day, past ten in the evening, Yamanaka Ino is now officially your friend."

"I haven't confirmed yet." Sasuke said. "you should be proposing to me."

"Hey!" I hit him again.

"I'll confirm if you stop hitting me."

"Okay fine." I said, hiding my arm in embarassment. "deal?"

"I guess I have to." Sasuke smiled. "deal."

And we both shook hands.

"But seriously." I toned down my voice as we broke off. "I'm really sorry. I'll start this over from now on. I may still be the very interruptive person you know but I'll make sure that I stay out of causing you trouble."

"I understand." Sasuke nodded.

"You always understand." I laughed, emphasizing the word. I bit my lip when he stared at me, confused. Did I actually say that in front of him? Ahhhh! This is embarassing. The word just slipped off my tongue.

Good thing I yawned. Dang!

I must have been tired from absorbing too many details for the day and Sasuke even noticed the puffiness forming under my eyes.

"You're tired, do you want to sleep?"

"No, it's okay. we still have other topics right?" I poked my head to instant alertness.

"Yes, we still have domestic violence and tax evasion." He said, amused at my actions. "but you tell me if you really want to stop."

I yawned and quickly rubbed my watery eyes.

"No, you continue." I suggested.

I can't stop now because listening to his gentle voice has become very addictive.

"Alright, two more topics."

Sasuke straightened again his back and ate another batch of melon in front of my sleepy eyes.

"You can close your eyes when you listen." He said, looking at his notebook. "just sit back and I'll tell you everything."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yahiko bent over and stared at his best friend Ino with goggling eyes.

"She's actually asleep, should we bring her to her room?" he asked Sasuke who was busy scribbling down notes from Ino's diary.

"You can let her sleep here, just give her a blanket and some more pillows." He said.

"Ah, sure." Yahiko agreed.

"You know what, I can clap and make noises around here and she won't be able to hear a thing." Yahiko continued when Sasuke carefully placed Ino's journal beside her. "what did you actually talked about, she seemed so fed up."

Sasuke watched Ino's breathing movements like an amused scientist.

"She actually slept just after five minutes of talking about tax." he confessed, standing up. "I made her notes, just tell her tomorrow morning when she wakes."

**FUGAKU UCHIHA'S ROOM, UCHIHA MANOR 7:45 am**

"Yes, I believe you wanted to see me?" mister Uchiha ushered Ino to take her seat.

"Its just quick." Ino said, composing herself. She looked around the room and noticed that mister Uchiha's study area resembled much like Sasuke's room, Victorian setting with little gargoyles on the sides although the place smells more antique.

"I'm returning my weekly salaries to you." Ino handed mister park a long white envelope.

Mister Uchiha nodded and looked at the contents.

"Its still untouched." He said, surprised. "why?"

"I'm quitting as your agent." Ino said."I'm quitting as Uchiha Sasuke's observer."

"Why?" mister Uchiha asked again. "we started this already, you're the best candidate, I have never seen my son so transparent ever since you became my agent."

Ino nodded and composed herself by emanating few deep breaths.

"Just a night ago, I became your son's friend." She said gently. "and I don't want him to think that I'm befriending him for money, even if that was my motive from the start. "

"I want to start fresh, and be friends with him for real." Ino continued. She will be laughing at herself later for being so risky and sacrificing a huge deal amount of money just for the title of friendship. But it doesn't matter to her anymore.

"It's an additional allowance that you're going to discard, are you sure of this?" mister Uchiha intertwined his hands.

"I'm very sure of it." Ino said.

"I'm actually glad that you're friends with my son not because of money." Mister Uchiha smiled. "but can you still tell me anything related to him so the transparency can be maintained?"

Ino smiled too.

"Uchiha-san, I can't promise that to you." She said. "he's your son, you should be the one approaching him when he does something wrong or if you see something wrong with him. But I can assure you that I will protect him from the vices he will do in the future."

It would be protecting Sasuke without the money. She must be out of her mind for such risk.

"I guess you're right." Mister Uchiha sighed.

"And I have another plan."

"I'm planning to pursue him abandon the affidavit he made from not undergoing surgeries." Ino continued, surprising him. "if heart transplant is the last option, then we will have to think of something to make him undergo the knife again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Well as promise , another chapter. And since the chapter I updates yesterday was stupidly short , I made a long one. Okay so in that manga , Sasuke hates sweets right? But this story is not related in the manga so I'm warning everyone that Sasuke LOVES sweets , like chocolates. And those who hate my story? Tell you what? I don't freaking care.

Warn me if there's any mistake. Reviews are appreciated.

-Alex-


	14. Are you my father's Agent?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**STONE FOUNTAIN, UCHIHA ESTATE:**

Sasuke graciously breathe in the fresh air that surrounded him while sitting at the stone fountain of their family's estate. It had been a long time since he spent moments outside doing nothing but just to sit and stare at the clouds, like he and his mother used to do. It was always comforting for him to look for the odd shapes that it can form. and the sound of flowing water from the fountain added the effect, like a nature's musical from within.

How he's doing it again, he had no idea. Its just that he felt doing the same things he used to do five years ago. He even had a change of wardrobe, opting for lighter colors just for today.

Sasuke played with his keys unconsciously, undmindful of Ino emerging from east wing of the Uchiha manor. The east wing of the Uchiha manor leads to the direction of the stone fountain area, which separates the villa from Uchiha family's own home.

"Oh, hey!" Ino waved upon seeing him.

Sasuke's head made a slight bow and resumed toying with his car keys.

"You're going out?" Ino noticed when she neared towards him. Sasuke looked up and saw Ino staring at him as if she's seeing a renaissance made statue. "I thought I saw an angel, looks like it was just you in a white outfit."

"Are you flirting with me?" Sasuke smiled.

"So you're affected?" Ino smiled back. Sasuke laughed as she made a slight pinch in his arm.

"You better eat, you're so thin!" she mused, letting go.

"Ah… okay." Was his only response.

"Tch." Ino pinched him again. "I'm going out too. Can you give me a ride?"

Sasuke was obviously surprised at her statement.

"You have an appointment?"

"Appointment? What am I, a businesswoman or something?" Ino rolled her eyes. "I'm heading to an apartment of my friend."

"Apartment, you say." Sasuke repeated, staring at Ino's unusual habit of swaying her bag.

"Yup." Ino sat down too. She cannot tell him about her plans for today because he will be involved in all aspects.

"You're going to an apartment in a condition like that." Sasuke was talking about her arm.

Ino smiled and sprayed simultaneous little amounts of water from her hands to Sasuke from the fountain.

"Ugh, that's dirty." Sasuke darted off.

"Hm , you're such an obsessive-compulsive person. its been a week, and I told you, its completely healed." Ino mused, looking at the bandage. "next week I'm going to the doctor to have the stitches removed, you want to come?"

"I'm getting my blood test results next week so probably, yes." Sasuke said.

"Good then, saves gas."

Ino fumbled for some materials at her Prada colored bag.

"before I forget everything." She said. "I'm giving you this coupon."

Sasuke retrieved the coupon from Ino's hands and read the contents.

"Free hair spa and body massage." He blurted.

"I got that from Hina-chan." Ino smiled. "we should go there, you know. Bonding time. Talk about things and stuff."

"You're not thinking of me as a girl, are you?" Sasuke blinked.

"Hee hee , nope I just want you to detoxify since your body's too contaminated." Ino said, rubbing her cheek. "and we could eat ice cream after that or something cold."

"I'm not allowed to eat ice cream." Sasuke said innocently.

Ino gasped.

"F-for real?" she gaped, putting her hands at her hips. "Uchiha Sasuke, just what are you missing? Okay, fine, don't worry, I'll treat you to a non fat ice cream parlor later so be sure to go home early."

"Okay."

"See, perks of being friends with me." Ino smiled. "we can try things you haven't tried before."

"Something wrong?" Ino noticed the Uchiha sibling staring at the clouds.

"Someone told me that before." Sasuke chuckled, referring to Karin.

Ino knew about Karin but she felt that it wasn't the right time for Sasuke to discover all the information she knew about him and his history.

"That's okay, that person must have been itching to let you explore the world." She smiled, patting his back. "hey, thanks anyways for the notes, I think I will score higher than you in the coming exams."

Sasuke nodded and leveled up his gaze.

"I'll anticipate that."

"You should be." Ino winked as she stood and pulled him by the arm. "let's go, you give me a ride."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**FALLEN ANGEL'S FANS CLUB, Sakura Haruno's apartment:**

"You can't quit right now, you just applied the other week ago." Sakura told Ino when the latter visited her for a talk. The fan club president had never experienced somebody quitting the fan club for real and it really disturbed her when Ino personally asked her permission to leave the club.

Ino shook her head at the sight of Jessica walking back and forth the living room.

"I didn't actually apply, you hired me." she corrected her. "I don't want to spill anything related to Sasuke at home, it will ruin his privacy. In the school, maybe yes, you can still spy or observe him or whatever but please give him privacy when he's home at least."

Ino had realized how Sasuke would feel so scandalized if he found out that the club is crossing the boundaries to their home. Sasuke had been with every major trauma one cannot even decipher—knives, burglars, laceration, living without a mother, and a dead first love.

"I cannot believe this." Sakura crossed her arms. "we made a deal and you're ruining it."

"Hey." Ino crossed her arms too. "even celebrities are given privacy at their home. If you really are fans of Sasuke then you should be understanding this too."

"I want to know how Sasu-kun eats or even sleeps, or how he takes the shower." Ino pouted. She had been a follower of Sasuke ever since her mind could remember but the security system around Sasuke and his coldness towards other people made him distant to others.

"EH? And you still even think that I'll observe him in the shower? You're nuts." Ino laughed at the thought.

"You just can't quit, we already have a pact to be fans of Sasu-kun for all our lives." Sakura interjected.

"Hey Sakura." Ino scratched her head. "is Sasuke some kind of a Buddha or a god that we need to worship? He's a human being too like us who needs space for himself."

Sakura pouted even more as Ino returned their fan club journal back to her hands.

"I know that." she said, looking at the pink laces around the journal which she made by hand herself. "its just, it's a big chance, and now I'll still be in stuck of my imagination of how Sasu-kun behaves at home."

Ino didn't know whether to feel sorry to her actions or tolerate her idea of leaving the club at the first place.

"Hey, have a life!" she laughed, poking her rib.

"Okay." Sakura cleared her throat. "we may discard observing Sasu-kun at his house but you remain our treasurer. Because we need someone to take care of our funds."

"Please, _nee-chan_." Sakura pleaded, clasping her hand.

"Damn. I don't like people pleading towards me." Ino said. "I find it hard to resist."

And Sakura fell to her knees and started bowing even more.

"H-hey! Sakura!" Ino pulled the fan club president's hand and ushered her to sit. "Seriously?"

"I'm doing this for Sasuke." Sakura said, embarrassed.

Ino huffed and realized that she needed to make a decision quickly.

"Okay, fine." She agreed. "but promise me boundaries at home. you may be the club's president but I'm still older than you."

"I'm fine with that." Sakura immediately smiled with her lips almost touching the corners of her ears.

"Seriously, you really like duck head, huh?" Ino smiled too. And mentally laughed at the nickname she thought.

"Yup." Jessica nodded. "but we all know how much he loves Karin _nee-chan_ all his life, so I pretty much know where I stand." Completely ignoring Ino's nickname at Sasuke.

Inp nodded too. Kairn was really the perfect girl for Sasuke. Someone who's older and more mature suits him perfectly well.

"How about you _nee_." Sakura looked at her with her round sparkling emerald eyes. "you hesitated observing him at home. And its more than just liking Sasu-kun for that kind of move."

"I just want him to have some privacy." Ino muttered defensively. She took the fans club journal from Sakura and started fanning herself.

"Why is it hot all of a sudden, is it summer already?" she continued, brushing her long blonde hair out from sticking at the sides of her neck.

"You know, some girls do not even realize that they're in love until they notice themselves sacrificing most of their possessions just to protect their loved ones." Sakura smiled at her. "just tell me when you feel that for him, okay? I may cry at first because of jealousy but if Sasuke likes you back then I have no choice but to be happy for him. And besides your really beautiful _nee ,_ I thought at first that your Sasuke's girlfriend."

Ino laughed almost sarcastically. _Almost_

"Hey, you sounded as if we'll hit off together." she mused, shaking her head. If Sasuke fell in love with someone who's almost close to perfect then it wouldn't be ideal for him to level down to someone who couldn't match Karin's charm. But then again , others would tell her that she's really a beauty.

"Its possible, really." Sakura crossed her legs. "because you guys live at the estate, and you have chances of talking to each other. You can actually help Sasuke heal."

"You'd think I could do that?" Ino asked, softly.

Sakura held Ino's hand.

"Of course you can." She said in support. "if only I live at the villa, I could have done that myself. And your not hard to love either."

"I'm sorry if I misunderstood you at first." Ino said. "I now see your motive as his fan club president. Just keep going and I'll support you."

"Thanks _nee-chan._"

Sakura broke off from Ino's hand and started kneeling at the floor to look for Dvds.

"Hey, why don't we watch some chick flicks out here, I have lots." She said when Ino decided to sit at the carpet too. "I have legally blonde, confessions of a shopaholic, Barbie movies, what do you like?"

"All pink?" Ino laughed. "that explains your apartment resembling Barbie's. Lets watch shopaholic, I've never watched that yet. Figures why your hair is also pink."

Sakura only giggled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**MINATO NAMIKAZE'S CONDOMINIUM:**

*RING*

"Hon, someone's ringing the bell from outside, can you look who it is?" Minato called out from the kitchen.

"Okay."

"Its Sasu-chan." Kushina looked from the monitor.

"Let him in." Minato said.

Kushina opened the door and bowed at the sight of Sasuke meeting her at the entrance. She was partly surprised that Sasuke was wearing an unusual off white outfit that opposed his natural likeness to dark attire.

"Hello." She smiled, sheepishly.

"Minato's here?" Sasuke asked as he took off his loafers. Kushina wiped her hands off her apron as she showed him the way.

"Yes, he's in the kitchen." She said.

Sasuke nodded and followed Kushina to the kitchen area. It had been ages since he last visited Minato's condominium. Ever since Minato's parents paired him up with Kushina, Sasuke had been distant to his friend's love matters.

"I brought meat, Minato told me he wants meat." Sasuke said as he placed the stuff on the table. He noticed Minato's blue apron laying near and the latter must have been cooking an early dinner.

"You really are spoiling him." Kushina noticed, looking at the plastic.

Sasuke graced himself by sitting at the stool.

"How are you by the way?" he asked Kushina.

Kushina looked around herself before turning her attention towards him.

"Sasu-chan, are you talking to me?"

"Am I talking to someone else?" Sasuke asked.

"It's a first time I hear that from you." Kushina smiled, embarrassed. "I'm okay, Minato and I are still doing your experimental trials."

"You don't need to hurry." Sasuke assured her. The mention of the experimental trials made him remembered that he was scheduled for an appointment with his cardio surgeon next week about the results of his blood test.

Minato entered the kitchen and clapped his hands at the sight of meat.

"I love you." He told Sasuke. "you're the best. And…. Hn.. boy, you look unusually white today."

"I like it." Sasuke shrugged.

"It matches him well." Kushina added.

Sasuke bowed and watched as Minato resumed wearing his apron.

"I'm stewing vegetables, what else do you like?" Minato asked. "my treat for bringing you meat."

"As if you really wanted meat." Sasuke smirked.

"What? I haven't eaten proper meat in a while because Kushina's dieting." Minato said while stirring the soup. "Right, dear?"

"Yes." Kushina nodded again in embarrassment.

"Don't lie to me, Nato. I'm also here for someone else." Sasuke said, looking around. "You've been hiding him from me. I want to see him now."

"What are you talking about?" Minato smiled nervously.

Sasuke smiled and faced his friend.

"You know how Naruto is easy to spot when he's babbling. Its okay. I just want to get this burden out of your shoulders." He said.

"He's not that a burden." Minato defensed. "Well, a bit, maybe. Or half. Because he eats most of our food."

"See." Sasuke mused. He always knew when his best friend hides something from him. And the unusual clutter in the kitchen supported it.

Sasuke faced Minato's room at his back.

"Kankuro, , I know you're here, you don't have to hide from your cousin." he emphasized. "you're such a burden living to your nii-san's home, get out there. Face me."

"Sasuke, I think he's sleeping." Minato whispered.

"Let him wake." Sasuke said. "Kankuro, my fireplace is in need of wood for burning but I think I can use your rack of shoes for a spare."

The door leading to Minato's room immediately opened and Sasuke's cousin immediately emerged, panting.

"You don't have to say that." Kankuro pouted.

"Oh, good, you're really here." Sasuke turned his direction towards Minato again. "pack your bags, I'm taking you to the estate."

Sasuke's cousin groaned and stomped his feet all the way to the kitchen.

"Ah, I think my fireplace is really ready for some converse, DC and Vans." Sasuke chuckled upon his cousin's actions.

"Give me a break!" Kankuro spat.

"You know what I can do." Sasuke teased back.

"But Aniki, I don't want to go there, you know how much the old man wanted me to pursue business and politics." Kankuro muttered, referring to mister Uchiha. Sasuke's father had been in custody of Kankuro ever since the latter's single parent mother left him in search of greener pastures in Korea.

"You tell him what you want to pursue instead of running away." Sasuke said.

"Can you just tell him that I want dancing arts?" Kankuro pleaded. "you haven't seen me in five years, I've been doing jobs for musical shows and its really cool."

"Ah yes, like pulling down the curtains when the production ends." Sasuke nodded. Kankuro pointed a finger at him and cursed.

"How did you know?"

"I was there when you dropped the curtains accidentally at the the scare crow on wizard of oz." Sasuke stared at him innocently.

"Dammit."

"Gosh, I missed this bromance relationship." Minato gushed.

Kankuro sighed and mumbled words that Sasuke could understand.

"Tell him that yourself." Sasuke said.

"But that old man is such a bully, I'm just a nephew and he seemed very much in control of my life." Kankuro groaned.

"Because you have no other family beside us." Sasuke interjected. "sit here and eat your dinner."

Kankuro pouted again, took a seat and stared at his cousin with goggling eyes.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"I left your home five years ago. Since when did you start being normal again?" Kankuro wondered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ino wandered around the streets and amused herself by indulging to street food. She missed eating every single piece that reminded her of her estranged apartment and the odd jobs she took when she was making money for her siblings.

"Baa-san, can I have more topokki?" she pleaded.

Ino smiled and clapped at the enormous plate of topokki reaching her hands.

"I'm always eating meat and potatoes, its good to eat street food for a while." Ino confessed to the seller. How she loved the spiciness of the food touching her palate and satisfying the hunger pangs she felt in the stomach from watching dvds with Sakura most of the afternoon.

Sakura hesitated to accompany her to the streets but she invited to dine with her via food delivery service.

"Rich kids do not know how to eat good food." Ino complained, remembering Sakura's jaw dropping at the mention of the word "streets."

"Maybe you need to bring the food to them." The old womansymphatized. "usually that's the case."

Ino's eyes sparkled from the idea.

"That's a good idea!" she smiled, taking a bite. "Ne baa-san, is this food high in carbohydrates?"

"its all rice, I think it is." The seller nodded.

"Hmmm…" Ino cupped her chin. "if this is white rice, how about brown rice, that's more nutritious right? Maybe its more than just carbohydrates."

"You're talking really different, lady." The old woman noticed.

"I have a friend." Ino continued, as she fed herself. "who doesn't eat this kind of stuff but I think he'll loved it. I'm just worrying if he's allowed to eat many. He's actually sick. He's got this heart disease that was passed on by his mother. It's a pity, really. But making topokki from brown rice, I think it's a good idea right?if its all about fiber then he'll just dump it out."

"You could ask his doctor." Said the seller.

"Yes." Ino agreed too. "I'm thinking of letting him try out different kinds of things. Can you imagine being stuck in a place whole day with nothing to do but to swallow pills?"

"Ugh." Ino continued, feeding herself more.

"Your friend, sounds really important." The old woman butted in.

"Life is important." Ino blurted through a spoonful. "I just don't want him missing out on things he'll regret in the future."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sasuke's Room, UCHIHA MANOR:**

"Wha- your room looks darker as usual." Kankuro gasped at the surroundings.

Sasuke gently kicked his cousin's bags at the side and walked towards the room.

"You sleep here for the meantime while your room is being renovated." He told Kankuro. "I think for a week."

"That's okay, I can manage that."

Kankuro went to Sasuke's full length mirror situated at the foot of the bed and stared at his image like a proud businessman. He raised both of his hands, imitated a fish swarming at the sea and tried mimicking popular dance routines of Kpop idols of the generation.

"So uncle knows that I'm already here?" he asked as he kept himself busy doing dance routines.

"Pretty much." Sasuke said. "you know father's agents, even if I hide you here they will still know."

"Tsk." Kankuro sighed. "that old man is really crazy."

"Tell him that when he meets you later." Sasuke smiled, heading to his closet.

Kankuro watched his cousin getting out of his view and he decided to head towards the bed area.

"I think I missed out a lot from here ever since I left this place." He threw himself at his cousin's bed as Sasuke checked out his clothes. "you tell me everything before you sleep, ne Sasuke? We could talk all day. And sleeping together is a good idea, we could cuddle while we talk stories of our own."

Sasuke touched his throat from almost choking at the statement.

"I think I'm changing my mind." He said, rummaging through his coats.

"Aww, Sasuke, I missed you so much. You tolerated this before."

"Get a girl." Sasuke said.

"Hn." Kankuro laughed. "as if you didn't miss my hugs. You'll get one tonight, _ne_?"

He crossed his arms towards his chest and imagined Sasuke sandwiched from his affection.

"Ah, I missed my nii-san." Kankuro smiled.

"Shh, be quiet." Sasuke said.

"Hey, I think my account's out of money." Kankuro called out, changing the topic. "can you help me fill it in? you have your own business anyway."

Sasuke squinted on a piece of paper lying at the foot of the coats.

"Nothing's going to succeed without hard work." He said as he checked on the material.

"Tsk. Sasuke nii." Kankuro mumbled. "your account's flowing with cash, share your blessings."

"Can we eat at the diner later? I miss drinking milkshake even if you're not allowed to have one." Kankuro continued, playing with his feet.

"Okay, fine, we go somewhere else if you think I'm mocking you." Kankuro smirked when he was receiving no replies.

Sasuke's cousin could only hear his breathing emanating the room.

"Oi Sasuke-nii? Are you dead?" he sat up from the bed and looked towards the walk in closet."Nii-san?"

"Uchiha Sasuke? Ghost? Marilyn Monroe?" Kankuro called in again.

Sasuke emerged from the closet carrying a crumpled paper in his hand.

"Hey—I thought you passed out again, you scared me." Kankuro touched his heart. "where are you going?"

"I'll see you later." Sasuke said, closing the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**STONE FOUNTAIN, UCHIHA ESTATE:**

Ino's POV:

Whew… I didn't know that watching chick flicks could be so entertaining! I think Sakura and I really bonded through the movies even though its all about pink and girl stuff.

Plus talking about what we could do for Sasuke's welfare. I told Sakura about me and Sasuke's improving relationship and she seemed happy about it too because she could finally have the chance to talk to him. I am so excited to tell Sasuke about his fans club, I don't know what his initial reaction would be but I'm guessing that he'll accept it. The guy can be weird but who wouldn't want a fans club?

And roaming around the streets after that, made me miss my old home less. At least I have Hinata and Yahiko at the villa, we can make local dishes through mister Uchiha's permission. All we need to do is to buy the right ingredients. I can't help but to be excited of the thought of the three of us doing the groceries.

I took out a styro from my bag and smiled. I just bought my new friend Sasuke a non-fat dark chocolate cake that he would absolutely love. I knew he had a taste in sweets ever since he tried out my oreo cheesecake at the café without hesitation. Though his health could not tolerate it, at least he could still try the chocolate cake that I had difficulty searching.

"Ah you're here." I blurted when I saw Sasuke heading out from the east wing of the manor.

Sasuke took his seat beside me at the stone fountain and heaved out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" I asked, bending my head to catch his view. I was hoping that he'd ask about the styro but his appearance didn't look like he was interested at all.

There was something in his face that tells me that I have to be careful with him at the moment.

"Hey." He said, gently. "you owe me a very big explanation."

"About what?" I asked, wrinkling my brows. "Hey, I brought you a cake by the way, its non-fat and less in calories. I really had difficulty searching for this so you have to-"

"Ino, please." Sasuke closed his eyes.

"Okay, sorry, what is it? I'm listening." I put the styro away from us and faced his direction.

Sasuke heaved out a deep breath and placed a crumpled paper to my palm.

"What's this?" I asked, unfolding the paper. I saw my name and signature plus the floor plan of the Uchiha Manor. "Oh my gosh."

"Sasuke I'm sorry." I said, meeting his gaze but he looked away.

"That's a family map, that only agents could own." Sasuke said, as I stare at the paper in disbelief.

I closed my eyes, crumpled the paper I was holding, and felt an intense heat seeping through my heart. My lids were twitching in reflex, as if pushing me to tell him what I know.

I opened my eyes and found Sasuke's expressionless stare greeting me.

"You tell me." he said as I stared at him in panic. "are you my father's agent?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Woo! I've been gone for 2 days at most? Sorry took me long enough to update. And warning again Sasuke loves sweets stuffs okay? And did you like Kankuro's appearance? Doesn't he look cute like that? Don't hate me my loyal readers if I will take how many days to update the next chapter okay? But I'll try my best really. And that's a promise dattebane! Long chapter I think I deserve reviews ne?

Warn me if there's any mistake or some shits alright? Reviews are necessary.

-Alex-


	15. Weakness and Ex-boyfriend

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Stone Fountain, Uchiha Estate:**

"Are you my father's agent?" Sasuke asked Ino.

Ino closed her eyes. _this is it_, she thought. She didn't expect that Sasuke will find about the secret so quickly. Her fists formed into a ball as she thought hard how to answer him. She couldn't think of words, and heck the cold air that seeped through their bodies even made her thinking worse.

"I—I'm really sorry." She said, opening her eyes. it must have been her first time to be scared, all alone by facing just one man, because of an incident that can quickly change their future.

Sasuke sighed and ran a palm through his hair.

"Just answer me." he said, composing himself. If there is one thing that he learned from his mother, it is to listen to an explanation before making judgments. Ino heaved out a huge deal of breath as a signal to respond to his question.

"Yes, I _was_ your father's agent." She said, emphasizing the word 'was'. "I already am since I stepped to your place."

"And what did you and father agreed about?" Sasuke asked. He wasn't facing her. He was so disappointed that he couldn't even bear to hold a sight of her face.

"He said, that I watch you to school, be in the same course as you and be friends with you so that he will see you transparently." Ino confessed.

"So you obeyed that?" Sasuke asked.

Ino sighed.

"Yes."

"But your father just wants to watch over you because everyone knows that you're sick and you're in need of protection." She defensed on him, as the latter kept ignoring her gazes.

"What's the catch?"

"Sasuke, I think there's nothing wrong with observing you because-"

"What's the catch?" he asked, almost shouting. Ino almost wished that she didn't accept the job because she didn't expect the consequences to be this bad later on.

"I was paid in cash." Ino stammered.

Sasuke bit his lip and closed his eyes.

"Sasuke." Ino muttered. "truthfully I accepted the job because of the cash so I tried every way to know everything about you. And now I really know almost everything and you have nothing to hide. But I don't regret being paid in cash because its for the future of my family. The only thing I regretted was being paid in exchange of your friendship. So I returned all the salaries I earned. I promise you, I didn't use any single of it just for my own pleasures."

"You think this will change a thing?" Sasuke said back.

"I am not your father's agent anymore." Ino said. "yesterday I saw the chance of befriending you but its not because of money."

Sasuke stood up and brushed small dirt off his pants from sitting down the fountain.

"I'm sorry, please!" Ino stood up too.

"Miss Yamanaka." Sasuke faced her direction. "I listened to your explanation and I understand what you've been through. But you cannot force me to accept things so quickly as if things are just easy to forgive."

Ino's face lit up in a ray of tiny hopes.

"Does that mean that you'll forgive me soon?" she asked.

"I don't know." Sasuke broke off his gaze. "I just don't know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sasuke's room, Uchiha Manor:**

"Oi_, nii-san_!" Kankuro sat up from his lying position at the foot of Sasuke's bed. "just where did you go? I was waiting for you the whole time!"

"_nii-san_?" Kankuro looked at Sasuke with eyes full of concern.

"Did you say something?" Sasuke asked.

Kankuro groaned and poked his sitting cousin at the head.

"You're not listening to me." he pouted as Sasuke lay on the bed, staring at a space.

"Hey_, nii-san_." Kankuro poked again.

"What?"

"I told you earlier that were supposed to drink milkshake today at the diner." He said.

"What?" Sasuke sat up straight.

"Tch." Kankuro scratched his head. "you really aren't listening to me."

Sasuke sighed and pulled out a wad of paper money from his pocket.

"Buy yourself dinner, I'm not going out." He said.

"But you're supposed to go out with me!" Kankuro tugged his cousin's sleeves.

"Kankuro, stop being childish." Sasuke said, pulling his sleeve back to its original position.

"Damn it, what's wrong with you?" Kankuro bit his lip. "if this is all about a girl, let me talk to her."

Sasuke suddenly smiled. His cousin really knows when he's in a clash with a girl.

"Let's go to the diner." He said, ushering him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kitchen area, Uchiha Villa:**

"Doom's day?" Yahiko noticed Ino slumping herself on the stool next to sunny who was busy slicing vegetables.

Ino glared at Yahiko and continued pouting at the nook.

"_nee-san_, what's wrong?" Hinata asked.

"He found out." Ino answered, referring to her previous job as an agent.

"My gosh." Hinata pouted too.

"I know right." Ino sighed. She didn't like what she was feeling today. She felt lost and angry at herself.

"I really don't like this feeling you know." Ino continued. "this is a lot worse than breakup."

"What?!" Yahiko gasped. "there's something worse than breakup?"

"Yahiko!" Hinata hissed.

"He told me that he didn't know what time it will take to forgive me." Ino cupped her chin. "he listened to my explanation and he understood that well but he was really disappointed."

Yahiko pointed a spatula at her face.

"Then what are you slumping here for if you told us that there'll be hope anyways?" he asked.

"Don't you see." Hinata explained. "it'll take time for him to forgive her."

"Come to think of it, he's my partner at the school project." Ino kept hitting her head with her own fist.

"Hey, don't do that." Hinata stopped her.

"What do I do, guys? Gods.." Ino bit her lip in dismay. It was a first for her to be lost in her own self. "I don't want to lose him."

"Why don't you write a letter?" Hinata suggested. "or give him something he will like?"

"Like?" Yahiko butted in.

"Well, since Ino-chan knows a lot about him, she should be the one to think." Hinata smiled.

"Wow, that helps a lot Hina-chan." Yahiko muttered sarcastically.

Ino stood up and stole a slice of radish from Yahiko's plate.

"Thanks guys." She said, taking a bite. "I just know what to do."

And she left the room.

Yahiko and Hinata looked at each other.

"I didn't say anything that could help did I?" Hinata scratched her head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

**Sasuke's room Uchiha Manor:**

Ino heaved out a deep breath and knocked at Sasuke's room thrice.

"Sasuke?" she asked. "Sasuke, please let me just talk to you."

Ino knew that knocking over someone's room impulsively will send the latter furious but she felt that it was the right her for thing to do.

"Sasuke, I'm telling you everything, please open the door." Ino said.

"Tell him what?" said a voice.

Ino turned around and saw Temari crossing her arms.

"He went out with my cousin." Temari said. "so basically, no one's in that room."

"Oh, I see."

Ino sighed and felt a surge of heat flowing through her heart.

"Well, thanks anyways." She muttered, heading for the exit.

"Something wrong?" Temari pointed out.

"Its really hard to tell." Ino managed to smile. "maybe if you found out, you'll be disappointed too."

"That you're father's agent?" Temari answered for her.

Ino cringed her brows for such revelation.

"How did you know?"

"Kurenai _nee-chan _searched for you." Temari said. "that's why she didn't stop you from asking about our brother. It benefited us you see, everything was transparent with _nii-san _when you came around."

"Should I take that as a compliment?" Ino smiled weakly.

Temari smiled and cautiously held Ino's hand.

"Let's go to my _nee-chan's_ room, she'll know what to do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Uchiha Kurenai's room, Uchiha Manor:**

"How about you write a letter?" Sasuke's elder sister, Uchiha Kurenai suggested to a weary Ino.

"You think he'll read it?" Ino asked back.

"_nii-san_'s got a huge brain for understanding things." Temari butted in. "so I think he'll read it."

"I hope so." Ino sat at the foot of Kurenai's bed and sighed.

"You really look troubled." Temari noticed.

"We were okay last night and earlier, we started being friends officially." Ino explained. "but it was a fool of me to leave a map inside his closet the time I was observing him. I really didn't mean to hide the fact in purpose, I'm just waiting for the right time to tell him."

"And so he found out first that's why he was mad at you." Kurenai said.

"Yes." Ino sighed again.

Temari looked sad too.

"You know, everyone in _nii-san_'s stand will be disappointed too because its an invasion of privacy." She said. "but you were just doing your job, and it benefited everyone. At first I really thought you were just after the money but when Kurenai _nee-chan_ told me how Sasuke progressed everyday because you were watching him, I was glad that you came along too."

"So lets start over, you're winning yourself a new friend." Temari held Ino's hand.

"Thanks." Ino said.

"Hmm…" Temari thought aloud. "you know what when Karin _nee-chan_ makes Sasukemad, she confronts him with a food."

"With a food?" Ino blurted.

"Yes." Temari laughed. "Sasuke, loves sweet stuff so much. He'll eat in bites because he wasn't really allowed to have many. So Karin _nee-chan,_ the brave she was, will bring food that _nii-san _never tasted before, so _nii-asn _will quickly forget his disappointment or anger with her."

"That is so childish." Ino commented. But on the inside she was smirking at the raven boy's attitude.

"I actually have a chocolate cake that I bought for him earlier." Ino continued.

Kurenai stood up and pulled Ino with her.

"You should get it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sasuke's room, Uchiha Manor:**

"What should I write." Ino bit her lip as she sat at the floor of Sasuke's closet, thinking of words. She had already scribbled words on ten crumpled papers that seemed inappropriate as an apology letter. and how she wished the food she brought didn't melt up.

"Cousin likes taking time outside so I think they'll go home late." Temari reminded her of Sasuke and his cousin's usual habit of spending time together. Ino took this as an opportunity to invade Sasuke's closet so the latter will immediately see her apology letter plus the food she brought next to it.

Ino scribbled more words and chewed the tip of her pencil as new ideas popped into her mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sasuke's room, Uchiha Manor**

"Thanks Aniki, that milkshake was the best." Kankuro felt his stomach and was satisfied of the dinner he and Sasuke had outside. "I was sad that you didn't eat much though."

He knew Sasuke was having his own deep thoughts although he wouldn't divulge some information to him.

Sasuke rubbed the temples of his forehead and headed towards the closet.

"Aniki." Kankuro called out from the bathroom. "do you have bath towels there? I'm taking a bath, I stink."

"Wait." Sasuke opened the door to his closet and immediately closed it upon the sight that he caught between his eyes.

"Aniki?" Kankuro called out again.

"Use my bathrobe, there near the sink." Sasuke replied back.

"Alright." Kankuro scratched his head upon his cousin's unusual permission to share his own items but he didn't dare to ask back.

"Kuro?"

"Yup?" Kankuro asked.

"Whatever you do, don't come here inside my closet." Sasuke said.

"Why?"

"Just do what I said."

"Alright, alright. Sheesh!." Kankuro closed the bathroom door.

Sasuke can hear the shower being turned on and he opted to open the door to his closet.

He was surprised to see Ino asleep in a sitting position at the carpeted floor with a paper in her left hand and a pencil at the other.

"Hey." Sasuke poked her head but Ino didn't budge a single bit.

"Wake up." Sasuke poked her again.

Ino's head moved upright but she resumed sleeping.

"Ino..." Sasuke whispered and retrieved the paper she was holding.

_Dear Uchiha-san,_

_Uchiha-san, huh? I thought I suppose to be formal with you again after what happened. I'm really sorry about what I did. I know that it really disappointed you and I know that it'll be hard to you to accept who I really am. But I am Yamanaka Ino, a person who once lived in a slums that you dislike, a person who was lucky to save your father who in turn gave me the opportunity to experience having a good lifestyle in exchange of saving him. And I even had the opportunity to be an agent. It was an easy job for me, observing you, knowing your past, because I knew you wouldn't have the idea of who I am. But seeing that you caught me snooping around and even understanding the thought, I came to myself and ask, is this job really worth it? and the times we would spend together, even if all you do is to put me in shame by leaving me clueless to every school discussions, in the end you would always understand. I was early to leave the job, so that you'll think that befriending you was not because of money but I think I was too late to tell you because you were so quick to find it out. And I'm really sorry. I'll wait for the right time that you'll forgive me, so we could start all over, and be friends for real, 1oo percent._

_PS._

_I brought a chocolate cake, that I know you'll love. You ignored this earlier but I think you'll eat it the same, right? Its good for your heart._

_Yamanaka Ino._

Sasuke folded the paper neatly between his hands and stared at the styro to Ino's side.

"Chocolate cake, huh?" he opened the sytro and found a melted chocolate cake oozing with flavor and sweetness.

Sasuke took the fork from Ino's plastic and tried on the food.

"I hate you, you know my weakness." He said in between bites.

Sasuke leaned on the drawer beside Ino and resumed eating as silence enveloped the area- him eating, while Ino drifts to her own dreamland. He finished everything in a matter of minutes.

He leaned on Ino's forehead and poked it gently whispering. "Goodnight, Ino."

He decided to dial up the maid quarters .

"Yes, please tell Yahiko, the villa cook to pick up his friend here." He said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Front Porch, Uchiha Manor:**

Ino's POV:

I didn't know what happened last night. I remembered myself sitting at the closet of Sasuke's but I woke up finding myself inside my own room. Wah, what happened to my letter? And to the chocolate cake? What did Sasuke do when he found out that I was at his closet? Maybe he was so furious that he sent someone to fetch me there. But no one in the villa ever wanted to tell me what happened.

Realizing that I will be riding with Sasuke again to school made me think of how to be silent just as so his level of disappointment with me wouldn't increase. I heave out a huge deal amount of breath as I step inside the car.

I know he'll be there. He's always in time.

"Ino-chan!" I heard someone calling from inside.

"Kankuro-kun?" I glanced inside the car and I saw Kankuro waving at me. I also saw Sasuke at the far edge of the seat, reading his usual newspaper. He seemed taken aback, for he made a glimpse after Kankuro called out my name.

"Ino-chan, its really you!" Kankuro immediately pulled me over and gave me a powerful bear hug.

"Ah, cant breathe." I said, poking him. But the gesture definitely made me smile.

"Ino-chan, what are you doing here?" Kankuro asked me.

I blushed.

"Didn't he tell you?" I asked, referring to Sasuke, but the guy was just staring at us, as if watching in his own personal television.

"Um, it's a long story, maybe we could chat later and I'll tell you why." I said back.

Kankuro nodded and smiled.

"Whatever it is, you definitely made me happy today." He said, holding my hand. the typical touchy-feely Kankuro.

Sasuke stared at our hands with an unreadable face so I quickly pulled it away.

"Um, are you friends?" I asked Kankuro, diverting the attention.

"Not just friends." Kankuro grinned. "were cousins."

Cousins? As in blood related type A cousins?

"I definitely didn't know that one." I smiled weakly. The Uchiha family notebook that I had never mentioned Kankuro. Maybe there are really more truths sealed behind this sturdy looking kin.

"Heh. Sasuke, is not the kind of person who would tell about his cousins unless someone asks." Kankuro patted Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke never seemed to mind and continued reading his newspaper.

Aww, looks like he was still not in the mood to forgive me.

"Anyways." Kankuro continued on, as the car sped up the road. "I am enrolling to your school."

"For real?" I asked, stunned.

"Yes." Kankuro smiled again. "I'll be enrolling for dancing arts, Sasuke will support my studies because uncle doesn't want me to have that course."

I wanted to look at Sasuke's reaction but his face his entirely covered by the newspaper.

It was very nice of him to support his cousin's decision though.

"So there will be some exchange for that?" I asked. Of course there will be, Sasuke would always want someone to work hard to achieve something.

"He says I should obtain good grades." Kankuro said. "and obviously I will because dancing is a part of me."

"Right, you always have." I smiled. And Sasuke removed the newspaper from his face and looked again at me.

"Sasuke nii." Kankuro noticed Sasuke's certain attention to our topic. "you might be asking why me and Ino knew each other."

"Do I look like I'm asking?" Sasuke asked coolly.

Shoot! That voice was cold.

"Just to set the record straight." Kankuro beamed. "Ino and I knew each other back at the musicals where I worked for years. She worked there too as a production assistant so we became really close."

"Hey, Kankuro-kun I think that's too much for information." I said, waving a hand and poking his head.

"We actually became a couple." Kankuro continued.

_Damn_, I'm blushing to death….

"A couple?" Sasuke stared at him impassively.

"Yes." Kankuro agreed. "ex-lovers if you want to put it that way."

"For only one month." I butted, raising a finger. I didn't know why I had the instinct to do this but I felt this was just the right thing to do.

Sasuke looked at me for a moment and resumed again to his habit of reading.

I sighed. This is going to be a long ride.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Long ride indeed Ino-chan! :D Hoho, this story is so bad. Oh, I wish there'll lot more followers for this story. But nevertheless, here's your new chapter. Sorry it took so long.

REVIEWS!

-Alex-


	16. Meeting her

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

**Business and Politics Class:**

Ino's POV:

Sasuke resumed reading his newspaper while Kankuro continued chatting away. It wasn't really a nice feeling, knowing that Sasuke would ignore us completely as the car headed down for school. I didn't even know why I was feeling this way, all I wanted was for him to pay attention but he returned to his usual habit of thinking as If I never existed at the first place.

So Sasuke immediately broke away from our distance as he headed towards the entrance of the school while Kankuro motioned me to stop for a while to inquire for certain things, such as bill payments, where to go to the registrar and others. I watched Sasuke moving towards the entrance and I really wanted to follow him but Kankuro was in much attention for being so innocent at things.

So I was a little late for class and everything went like an everyday habit. Gaara was there in his sitting position at the middle row, waiting for me. I looked like a celebrity when everyone was staring at my forearm and everyone too knew what went on. That I had saved Sasuke's life by going under the knife. Even Naruto and Neji, who were Sasuke's close friends approached my table and asked if I was okay.

And Sasuke would just sit at the usual left side portion of the room, wearing his glasses and a stare at the teacher's table that you wouldn't want to read.

I tried following Sasuke wherever he went during breaks, hauling Gaara with me, to observe if he's still doing the same routines- smoking, drinking alcoholic beverages. But he wasn't. instead, he just sat at the stairs reading his notes. I remembered that we have scheduled exams for the week and I must have done the same too.

So the whole day went on, and lunch came through with Sasuke still ignoring me as I sat to a table next to him and his pals at the cafeteria. I tried talking loud so he would hear me, even coaxing him to the oreo cheesecake I brought at the library, because he was interested on it before but to no help, he was just staring at his notes.

"Aww, he's still not talking to me." I pouted to Gaara, when we headed back to the classroom.

"As if he talks to you before." Gaara interjected. "but yeah, I haven't heard him talking to the class yet. That is unusual. You must have angered him a lot."

"Uwah.." I said. "its my fault."

"Don't think that way." Gaara gently slapped my arm. "he's just a little disappointed that's all."

"Do you know the time it takes before he cools down?" I asked as Gaara compressed his red folder towards his chest, and fished out his small book.

"Let me see." Gaara thought aloud. "usually when he dislikes a person,it goes throughout the person's whole life."

"W-what?." I asked bewildered.

"Hn, Ino." Gaara laughed. "you're not a bad person, and you're a girl. Sasuke is different when it comes to a girl."

I sighed and watched as Professor Mitarashi, the social science teacher, entered the room.

"Hello." She said. "due to the schedule of exams, we'll just be doing an activity today. Please meet your partners in your upcoming school project."

I looked at Gaara and pouted.

"There's your chance." Gaara said. "go go!"

Sasuke stood up and headed outside.

"Looks like I have to follow him." I grumbled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**School grounds, University:**

Sasuke went to the park area of the school grounds where a row of picnic tables and benches lay in queue. He sat on one and opened his velvet notebook, undmindful of Ino approaching near.

"Oh, good, this is a nice place." Ino said, making a conversation. Sasuke cleared his throat and ignored her taking a seat opposite him

.

"So where should we start?" Ino clasped her hands. "oh, wait. I have an idea, we don't have to go to that place where I got a cut, since its really dangerous there. I'm thinking of visiting my old apartment. How's that? I was told that it wasn't occupied yet, I just have to tell the landlady that we're spending overnight."

Ino watched as Sasuke continued flipping the notebook to its next page.

"Um, professor Mitarashi, wanted a summary of what we'll discuss today." She said gently.

Sasuke sighed and placed a long blank paper to the table.

"Ah, so I guess you want me to write about it, okay then." Ino said, embarrassed.

She didn't like the idea of her and Sasuke not talking about the progress of their project but it seemed that her own stand will not help since Sasuke was still disappointed from last night. Deep inside, she wanted to ask if he read about her apology letter or ate her chocolate cake that she searched for him, but the time wasn't right.

Ino silently wrote what she thought about the project, starting from renting her old apartment and the things that they'll do for the day, which involves shopping with a budget, making their own living by helping sell vegetables in the market. She was worried though, for Sasuke's own independecy, it looked like he won't last carrying a basket of vegetables to sell.

"It's finished." She said, giving the paper to Sasuke who resumed reading his notes.

Ino pouted as he watched Sasuke constantly ignoring her remarks and comments. she almost tried every conversation but to no help.

She couldn't help it, there must have been little dusts or foreign objects that irritated her eyes, making it moist and tearful. Ino's tears fell instantly to the table like raindrops signaling a heavy rain.

"_Hey!_" Sasuke said, when Ino bit her lip in utmost disappointment.

Sasuke looked up and was surprised that she was not really kidding.

Ino submerged herself in silent sobs, turning her body and face away from Sasuke's direction.

"I'm sorry, it just won't stop." She said, wiping her eyes. Sasuke couldn't see what's going on with her eyes but he can tell that she's really was hurt.

"Don't worry, it'll stop soon." Ino said. she didn't have the idea why she cried, she was such a strong person after all. But the emotion she felt, after being rejected, really set the deal. Like a knife cutting through the heart.

Sasuke closed his eyes, left the table and sat beside Ino.

"I'm so disappointed in you." He muttered, as Ino's body shook from her silent sobs. "but I cant stand it when you cry."

He unconsciously took out his handkerchief and gently patted the cloth towards Ino's face.

"I can't stand when you're mad too." Ino said.

"I didn't say that I was mad at you, I was mad at your job." He said, patting her face. "I'm personally threatened. And people get angry when they're threatened. And I assume that you know that because you're smart."

Ino flashed a weak smile. It's a first compliment she received from him.

"I'm really sorry." She said.

Sasuke nodded and continued blotting her face dry.

"Are you still disappointed?" she asked gently.

"No."

"So I'm forgiven?"

Sasuke placed the handkerchief on Ino's palm.

"That depends." He said.

Ino sighed, puffing her cheeks.

"Okay…"

"Depends if you buy me another batch of that chocolate cake that I ate last night." Sasuke said, crossing his legs.

He looked at a distance and smiled.

Ino smiled too and threw her arms around his waist.

"W-whoa! In-"

"_Thank you_!" she said, tightening her hug. "I'll be the best friend you'll ever have! You don't know what this means to me."

Sasuke straightened his back and sat stiff from the dainty arms circling around his waist.

"Miss Yamanaka Ino."

"_Hm?_" Ino replied.

"I can't breathe."

"Oh." Ino removed her hands and brushed stray hairs from her face. "sorry."

But she couldn't care less. She was really happy for Sasuke's quick decision to forgive.

"You owe me a lot of sweets." Sasuke stared at her. "from now on."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Autumn, 1991**

_Sasuke's POV:_

_It rained._

_Sunday afternoon, and the metallic colored sky must have been accompanying me and my siblings as we stare at the black coffin being buried by heaps of wet clayish soil and rain. I stood beside my nee-san of three years, the eight year old Kurenai who sobbed silently while holding my hand. its been a week since our mother's burial. And there she was, finally at peace inside her own grave. My mother died, battling a congenital heart disease and a heart attack, in which my siblings weren't informed what exactly was the cause. Only we know, that it cannot be helped, and we cannot do something about it._

_The priest, after saying some words I cannot even understand, made his final blessings, and all the people present threw in their favorite flowers. I was looking for my own father, who was just beside me when people started to gather. I didn't know where he was at the moment, only I remembered him ushering a woman who approached him minutes before the ceremony. _

_"Can you look for Tou-san?" Kurenai asked me. three year old Temari was being carried by our nanny, and she was just there watching the whole scene with innocence and purity._

_"okay." I said back. I didn't have a choice, it looked like people are in need of my father's last words._

_I squeezed myself to the crowd and benefitted as my size was right enough to pass small spaces. I battled with the heavy rain, only wearing a cap and a large coat, which my mother bought for me just last year. I looked for our father who was still missing at such an important chapter of our lives._

_I splashed my feet gently to the muddy grass, making my way to the parking area of the cemetery. Good thing I remembered where we dropped off. I know that father likes talking to people in parking lots, he was a private person, and everybody must have known. I know too, because he would always bring me there when he was meeting persons himself._

_I walked closer and found father standing beside our car, surprisingly with the woman I just saw a while ago. The same woman who wore the red coat and a black hat. I hid at the back of another car beside ours, afraid that my father will see me. I didn't know what was taking place, whether the woman was just comforting him by laying a hand on his back and rubbing it. _

_I saw father nodding and taking the woman's hand into his own. And both stood, unaware, as they held hands under a shared black umbrella, battling the heavy rain. _

_I trembled. My knees felt weak and my heart thudded into non rhythmic jolts._

_I collapsed._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Konoha Hospita:**

Ino's POV:

Our exams finished in a blast as the hectic week passed us like a speedboat. Every exam I had wasn't that easy, but because I studied really hard, crammed all the things I needed to remember, I somehow finished the test a bit earlier than others. I was grateful that Sasuke even shared his notes with me just because I kept banging at his door, and he wouldn't want such noise, so I get pretty all what I wanted.

Now was the second week, and second week of my friendship with him. Sasuke and I were both scheduled to be in the hospital, my stitches are going to be removed, while he gets the results of his blood test. I parted first from him, since getting the stitches off would not take a while. I just said that I'll follow him to doctor Tsunade's room to get to know about his results too.

His doctor by the way, knew me ever since I brought Sasuke to the hospital from his collapsing incident last month.

"See you." I told Sasuke, who was heading for the elevator.

Getting stitches off a skin was pretty itchy and ticklish at the same time. I didn't realize that the scar had formed a colloidal like structure, like a piece of of bump in the skin covered by a varnish or some shiny glue adherent on it. So I was given a healing cream for the wound to totally disappear or at least minimize the damage. I almost looked like a part of a gang, with a scar on the forearm, ready to go. I realized that Sasuke had a scar too, across his chest, and I was still somehow luckier. I heaved out a relief as the bandage I had for a week was removed.

I paid for my medicinal cream and headed towards the 8th floor, where doctor Tsunade's room was currently situated. Knocking on the door thrice didn't offer any results so I just went inside.

And to my surprise, no one was there except the doctor and Sasuke who was sitting comfortably at the hospital bunk bed.

"oh, how was your arm?" doctor Tsunade blurted upon seeing me getting a space near the doctor's table.

"Good as new." I said, showing him the scar. Sasuke smiled and made deep breaths as the doctor's stethoscope roamed around his back.

"Now breathe more deeply." Doctor Tsunade said. "hmm… breathe again."

Its my first time watching Sasuke being checked upon by a doctor. It was like watching a personal medical show. Sasuke must have been like this all the time, a part of his yearly life going to hospital to have himself checked.

Doctor Tsunade removed her stethoscope.

"I can hear some gurgling sounds." She said as she began intertwining the cord of her gadget. "how many years have you been smoking again?"

"Four." Sasuke said.

"You should quit that from now on." Doctor Tsunade reminded him. "we don't want you getting any lung problems for the meantime. And the alcoholic beverages too. One only for a day."

"Finally, someone telling him to stop." I rolled my eyes.

"I knew him with this lifestyle but this kid's not really listening to me." doctor Tsunade chuckled as she reached out for a paper inside her drawer. "maybe you could help me, Ino-chan."

"I surely will." I said.

Doctor Tsunade placed the paper to Sasuke's bare hands.

"This is the result of your blood test." She said, pointing him to areas of the paper that must have explained cell counts. "your WBC count is getting larger than usual."

"what's the meaning of that?" I asked.

"Well, its better if cell count stays on a given range." Doctor Tsunade explained. "its threatening if it exceeds the normal cell count, it explains of an infection."

I didn't know that a large cell count above any normal range is fatal.

"So what do we do?" I asked, crossing my legs like a businesswoman. Sasuke was about to say something but I cut him off.

"Give more tests." Doctor Tsunade said.

I cringe my eyebrows in response. Sasuke the human guinea pig. I wanted him to detoxify but it looked like he'll be extracted and injected with more chemical stuff.

"That's normal." Sasuke said, reading my thoughts. How could these things be normal anyways?

"So what kind of tests?" I asked.

"Its better to have all things tested in his body right now." Doctor Tsunade said. "starting from the lumbar tap procedure."

"What? Lumbar tap?" I blurted. I knew this kind of procedure. I saw this from the TV once and its very painful. A thick needle will be inserted to the lumbar area, above the pelvis of the back. Not a good sight.

Sasuke just sat there blinking, as if it's a very normal procedure for him.

"We have to check for more production of his cell counts." Doctor Tsunade said. "so we'll have a lumbar tap first to get rid of any diseases that may associate. I'm really getting worried at his blood supply. Sasuke has a very low blood pressure. And seeing this will make his heart pump more blood. the more work the heart makes, the larger it gets. And this is not ideal for someone with a heart disease. And the WBCs that can invade his damaged valves because the count exceeded the normal range. It will be better if we'll have a tissue biopsy but-"

"But because he issued an affidavit there wont be anything that can touch his heart physically." I said.

"Yes, very good." Doctor Tsunade said, amazed that I was quick to keep up.

"_Tsk, Uchiha Sasuke_" I looked at Sasuke helplessly but he was just expressionless, intertwining his hands above his lap.

"So, should we start?" doctor Tsunade asked Sasuke..

"Okay."

"Wait, right now?!" I butted in. I almost jumped to my seat upon hearing it.

"We have to get earlier results." Doctor Tsunade blinked.

She took out a sterilized needle from her supplies and motioned Sasuke to arch his back, starting from raising his shirt on level with his scapula. Sasuke's bare body glowed from the white lights that casted a ray in his creamy white skin.

"Kindly wait right there, Ino-chan." Doctor Tsunade smiled at me as she drew the curtains, blocking my view.

I was so helpless, sitting here near the doctor's table, not knowing what's taking place. I cannot even see how the doctor performs the procedure, although I really wouldn't want to see it that much. And what more of Sasuke? He didn't look like he was afraid, that expressionless face he has. But everyone knows that the tap is painful.

I can hear Sasuke's voice groaning in pain and it must have been the signal of the thick needle pressing onto his back. I couldn't help but to cover my ears from time to time and be sorry for what he's currently experiencing.

"When I told you to breathe out, begin to breathe out in an instant." I heard doctor Tsunade muttered to him. "inhale first and take hold of your breath."

"Two more seconds." Doctor Tsunade said gently. Sasuke's pained voice once again enveloped the atmosphere and I could see from the curtains that he was covering his eyes in an arched position, his hands curled into a ball.

"Ino, are you okay right there?" doctor Tsunade called out. I could also see that she was slowly removing the needle from Sasuke's back.

I shook my head in reply.

"I can't wait til that's over." I said weakly.

"Wait, I think I did a wrong procedure."

"Don't kid on me." I said through gritted teeth. Even Sasuke was chuckling at my statement, he must have been pitying me that I witnessed the event .

Doctor Tsunade opened the curtains and opted to draw out her gloves to the sink. I took this opportunity to walk towards the area where Sasuke is.

"Are you okay?" I asked Sasuke who just sat in his still arched position, motionless. His lips were deep red in color upon the biting he had done to divert the pain.

"Do I look like I'm okay?" he asked back, forcing a smile. His eyes were red too and he was probably fighting with his tear ducts to take an action.

I pursed my lips and took a seat beside him at the hospital bed, rubbing his back.

"You wait for a while until he gets better." Doctor Tsunade said.

I raised Sasuke's shirt and found a gauze already covering his lumbar tap. The betadine solution dampening the cloth was very visible even out of the gauze area.

"The needle was very thick." I blurted at Sasuke when I saw doctor Tsunade checking the material. "you were like the cork from a wine bottle being opened by a cork screw."

"You're so weird to imagine that." was his only reply.

"But it looks that way." I said. I was trying to make him laugh, and he does chuckle a bit, although he would occasionally bite his lip when he experiences pain piercing at his back.

Suddenly, a very bright idea popped into my mind.

"I know what'll we do next." I said, raising a finger. Sasuke stared at me confused.

"You'll see later." I winked at him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sweets Shop:**

"Since you were very brave to undergo the procedure, I'm treating you to a sweets shop." Ino beamed and was so proud of herself by thinking of the idea. The sweets shop at Konoha was one of the places she had worked when she was still living at the slums and the aroma of fresh baked bread, sugar, and fruits lingered to her as a nostalgic experience.

She circled an arm around Sasuke's and gently assisted the helpless out-patient to the counter.

"What do you like by the way?" Ino asked, reading the signboard atop of the serving nook.

Sasuke's eyes scanned around the menu and shrugged.

"I haven't tried anything here." He looked innocently at Ino.

"Hmm.." Ino thought aloud. "maybe you should take a seat over the couch, I'll just order for you."

"Okay."

Sasuke headed for the couch at the farthest edge of the shop and rested his back on the soft cushion to alleviate the still-lingering pain at his back. He would probably be buying pain relievers at Minato's pharmacy later.

A group of teenage girls were looking next to him at the table, whispering words that he could not understand.

"_Hey, handsome._" One of the girls in shoulder length hair and bangs looked at his direction.

Sasuke had looked around his area before realizing that the girl was really speaking to him.

"_Cutie, _wants a companion?" the girl asked.

Sasuke cleared his throat and looked outside the shop. Good thing there was a large glass window that enabled him to divert his attention to the passing people outside.

"_handsome'_s shy." Said the other girl with blue highlights. "You're so cute. Can we have your number?"

"Tell your number instead." Said the other girl in a ponytail.

Sasuke tried glimpsing at Ino but she was so immersed with ordering their food.

"_Hey, cutie._" Said the shoulder length haired girl. "555-3245, got it, _ne_?"

"555-9383"

"555-8739"

"555-4332"

Sasuke sighed and unconsciously fixed the side of his hair, pretending he didn't hear. But what he's unconsciously doing produced more chaos.

"_Aww, dear, _ what's yours?" they all asked, giggling.

Sasuke closed his eyes and immediately had it opened upon a sound of quick steps and a tray slamming his table.

"_Oyy!_" Ino looked at the girls. "what are you, talking to someone you don't even know?"

"Get out." She waved.

"_Sluts._" Ino sat opposite of Sasukeand pushed a plate of crepe to his direction.

"Thank you." Sasuke said.

"Didn't they even know that I was with you?" Ino shook her head in disbelief as the teenage girls made faces at her upon exit. "girls nowadays, really liberated."

"Says the girl wearing skimpy shorts and sneakers." Sasuke said, referring to her.

"_Hmmp." _ Ino consciously fixed her shorts. "I've been wearing this since middle school so it kind of shrinked when I grew."

"Attracts attention." Sasuke said.

"_Hah! W_ho would even look?" Ino laughed. "I grew up wandering around the streets, and nothing major ever happened to me."

Sasuke shrugged and stared at his food amusingly.

"I don't know. You have nice legs." He said. "what's this?" quickly diverting the topic.

"That's vanilla yogurt crepe with kiwi." Ino said. "its good for you because its low calorie and low fat. Plus the kiwi is an antioxidant, detoxifies your system that's too contaminated."

Sasuke nodded and took his first bite.

"Sour?" Ino smiled, seeing his reaction. "only on the first taste. You'll get used to it."

"What's yours?"

"Mint choco chip ice cream sandwich." Ino said, removing the wrapper. "nice huh?"

"Feed me." Sasuke ordered.

"_Aish._" Ino mouthed but let her friend take a bite."how was it?"

"Minty."

"Duh, that's why its called that way." Ino snapped, slapping the back of his hand. Sasuke smirked and took out his phone. The white light of his phone immediately casted a glow on his eyes like a pair of stars twinkling at midnight.

"Kankuro." He muttered, helping himself to another piece of his crepe.

"What did he text?" Ino inquired.

Sasuke cleared his throat again.

"Um, nothing?" he teased, texting back.

"You're really enjoying making fun of me." Ino rolled her eyes. "I hate you."

"Thank you."

"Can't you be nicer to me at least?" Ino said. "were friends anyways."

"I am being nice to you." Sasuke said matter-o-factly. He placed the phone back to his pocket and stared at Ino with a serious expression. "Ino."

_"What_?"

"You and Kankuro." He said gently. "you said one month."

"_Yes_." Ino said, taking a bite of her sandwich. "only one month of dating, why ask?"

"How come?"

"How come?" Ino thought about it too. "well, you know Kankuro-kun we kind of clash in opinions. I am more of a future thinker than him. And the guy is really possessive."

Sasuke nodded and shifted his gaze outside.

"It could have worked out at least."

_"What?" Ino _laughed. "we've moved on, it's a mutual break up. And he immediately dated two days after that. I really cannot believe you were cousins. I didn't know he was affiliated to the rich."

Sasuke carefully crossed his legs to avoid causing his back a pain.

"He ran away." he said. "didn't want father's idea of him taking a business course."

"That's what he said too." Ino said through a spoonful. "that he was forced to things he didn't like."

"I didn't catch up with him that much ever since Karin's death." Sasuke said blankly.

Ino stopped eating. She was surprised at Sasuke's sudden confession about Karin. She didn't know whether it'll be right for her to inquire again but she seemed so interested right now to know more about the details. She wasn't even an agent, it was probably due to their growing friendship that pushed her to ask.

"You and Karin." Ino said. "can I ask?"

Sasuke ushered her to speak more.

"How many years?" Ino asked, referring to their relationship.

Sasuke gracefully swallowed a piece of crepe before continuing.

"Five years." He said. "I was fifteen."

"That's really a long one." Ino said, amused. "it could have been ten years."

"Could have been." Sasuke repeated. "that is a killer."

"Sorry." Ino mouthed, looking down.

Sasuke inhaled a deep breath.

"You want to visit her?" he asked Ino.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Hn, took me long enough to update another chapter. Actually, I wanted to abandon this story since I don't receive enough reviews. Well, shit. I always received PM's from JustAnOrdinaryReader. He/She wanted me to update. I wish, you could give me motivations to update and continue this story. Typing anf acting like a bitch is quite hard, ya know! Anyway, new chapter! :D

ENJOY! Just Pm me or Review if there's any problem. Intiende?

-Sherry-


End file.
